Patiente numéro 1
by Ptitetimide
Summary: Je suis censée faire quoi là...? Ecrire une description ? Bah, pourquoi ? Ah ok, les gens vont pas savoir de quoi ça parle... QUOI ? Limite de caractères ! OK. /!\Attention spoil Mathieu est dans l'asile, complètement perdu. Ses personnalités disparaissent peu à peu... Un jour, un homme vient le sauver. Lorsqu'il se réveille dans son appartement, une inconnue dort près du canapé.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! C'est ptitetimide (nan, sérieux?)

C'est ma première fanfic, soyez indulgents ( s'il vous plaîîîîîîît...) Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou les incohérences... ( je suis pas très douée en fait... )

Ce chapitre est un des plus courts de ce que j'ai écris jusque là... C'est un avant gout, une mise en bouche, ( comme vous voulez hein.) J'ai déjà écris presque 50 pages A4 en taille de police 14 ! (- _t'es trop fière pour rien, excusez la..._ euh, what ? ça y est, à force d'écrire une fanfic sur un schizo, je commence à avoir des personnalités...)

Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter...

/!\ référence à What the cut dans 3...2...1...

Enjoi.

* * *

Un.

Elle se réveilla, enfin. Un mal de crâne s'empara de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un cri. Elle tourna la tête : des médicaments étaient posés sur un seau retourné. Ces foutus médocs lui donnaient la nausée à chaque fois… Bordel. Ils veulent encore qu'elle prenne ces pilules… Chaque jour, ils l'enlevaient à elles. Ces pilules la rendait folle… les premières fois, elles n'avaient pas tellement d'effet : ses personnalités devenaient transparentes un moment avant de reprendre leur forme normale. Mais cette fois le docteur avait réussi. Elles avaient disparu. La jeune femme hurla, en proie à une douleur insoutenable à la poitrine qui la fit tomber à genoux. Recroquevillée, elle se mit à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Elles étaient tout pour elle, la seule raison pour laquelle elle luttait pour rester en vie… Et ils les lui avaient enlevés ! Ils les avaient fait disparaître ! Ils les avaient tués !

Il entendit un cri déchirant qui le fit sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui : une pièce blanche, meublée d'un simple lit sur lequel il était, à côté de lui se trouvaient des pilules blanches. Le jeune homme remarqua sa camisole de force, l'empêchant de bouger librement. De vagues images lui revenaient : Docteur Fréderic, affirmant qu'ils n'existaient pas. Mais ils existent putain ! Le jeune en camisole le savait… D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ?

« -Pa…Patron ? »

Pas de réponse.

« -Gamin ? Hippie ? Panda ! Bordel ! Jouez pas aux cons ! »

Rien, le silence.

Il tentait de se rappeler les évènements… Des gens en blouse blanche, une aiguille à la main… Le jeune homme pâlit.

«- Mon dieu, non… putain… Putain, putain, putain, PUTAIN ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

Une femme brune portant la même blouse blanche entra.

« -Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? » commença la femme.

« -Dégage… »

« -Vos personnalités sont-elles toujours présentes ? »

Il dévisagea la jeune femme, les yeux pleins de rage.

Il ne répondrait pas, elle pensait vraiment qu'il coopérerait ?

« -Parfait ! Le docteur Fréderic sera ravi. » Dit-elle en griffonnant sur son carnet.

Puis elle partit.

Les heures qui suivirent, il entendit des cris terrifiants de la chambre du fond. La nuit fut longue, il fut réveillé plusieurs fois par des nausées.

Le lendemain, un infirmier le rasa après lui avoir donné des pilules.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, ce chapitre est trop court... Mais de toutes façons je publie la suite dans 2 minutes, je crois que je vais faire un one-shot... ou pas... je sais pas. ( _Bon ta gueule, on s'en fout. Ils veulent juste la suite les gens._ C'est bon, j'ai compris...) Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Mathieu Sommet** ( sauf les quelques uns qui sont de moi... Patience, ils vont arriver...) **Si jamais celui-ci souhaite que les fanfictions à son sujet soient supprimées** ( noooon... ) **je l'enlèverai sans broncher, telle une élève de CP se faisant gronder par la maîtresse :'c**

Hey ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre... Me dites pas que c'était long, ça fait à peine 5 minutes que j'ai publié le premier... Je m'étais dit "mouais, je vais les laisser saliver un peu..." puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait même pas une vue... #foreveralone :'( bon, voilà, je vous laisse lire... sauf si personne ne le lit jamais ? :'c _Personne ne m'aime..._ ta gueule putain. Bon. Cette fois je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Deux.

Il regarda son portable :

« 14h30-29 rue des Pommiers- objectif : récupérer M – éliminer tout témoin- »

C'était pas compliqué. Il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois avec des dizaines de personnes différentes… Il lui suffirait d'entrer dans le bâtiment, buter tout ce qui bouge sauf le mec et repartir : la routine quoi.

Il se mit en route.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment désaffecté, un « vigile » qui était en réalité un infirmier, surveillait les environs en fumant une clope. L'homme lui fourra une balle dans le crâne. Le tueur enjamba le corps inanimé pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de son client se fit sans trop de problème. Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied : une femme se tenait dans la chambre, mince, cheveux noirs, elle avait l'air jeune, elle devait avoir des amis, de la famille… non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense trop : il serait alors incapable de la tuer. Il s'en débarrassa de la même manière que l'infirmier à l'entrée. Une balle : rapide et efficace. Un jeune homme en camisole (sûrement son client) était affalé sur le lit. Il était dans un sale état : livide, des cernes noires sous ses yeux bleus, le regard vide, le crâne rasé, très maigre : il semblait extrêmement faible.

L'assassin lui tendis une main qu'il prit, avant de s'évanouir l'instant d'après : ils l'avaient vraiment amoché. L'homme le mit sur ses épaules et prit le couloir en direction de la sortie. Il perçut des pleurs provenant d'une pièce du fond. L'homme s'en approcha, prêt à tuer un témoin, mais ce qu'il lut sur la porte le fit hésiter : « Patient n°1 ».

On ne lui avait pas parlé de deux personnes… Il ouvrit tout de même la porte, lui offrant un triste spectacle : une jeune femme, amaigrie, du sang au coin de la bouche, des bleus et des cicatrices sur les bras… bien plus faible que l'autre mec. Il eut pitié et la mit sur son épaule libre. Le boss serait pas très content mais c'était cruel de laisser une jeune femme dans cet état. Elle serait certainement morte peu de temps après… Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis il partit.

* * *

 **HEY.** ( _elle fait tout le temps ça pour attirer l'attention... C'est gênant... signez la petition pour qu'elle arrête,s'il vous plaît...)_ Roh, n'importe quoi... Ne l'écoutez pas. Ce chapitre est aussi court... ( ne me jetez pas de pierres... *se cache* _Moi tout le monde me jette des pierres tout le temps et personne dit rien..._ ) J'espère qu'il était cool, en plus je vous laisse sur un suspense . Qui durera genre, 3 minutes ? Le temps que je me dise que je publierai la suite demain... Puis que je la publie tout de suite.

Pleins de gros bisous baveux sur vous petites joues dodues ! ( enfin, non. Pas baveux hein. _Moi j'aime bien les bisous! mais personne m'en fait... *se met en position fœtale dans un coin de sa chambre.*_ )


	3. Chapter 3

Re ! Oui, re. On s'est pas vus depuis, allez... 10 minutes maxi ? Bref. Voilà le troisième chapitre, il est assez important malgrès la fait qu'il soit toujours court *esquive les pierres* hum... désoléééeeuuh... _Ah ? c'est ce que je dis tout le temps, tiens..._ Mais toi t'as tes raisons, banane. Tu fais toujours des conneries. _Maieuh... Désolée...bouhou... elle est toujours méchante avec moiiii..._ Bon, je vous laisse, la petite vient de partir en courant.

Enjoi.

* * *

Trois.

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Ébloui, il se frotta les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis des mois. Mathieu devait rêver : autour de lui se trouvaient ses anciennes affaires, son appart, même son chat était là. Il se leva pour aller le caresser, s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus de camisole mais une simple blouse de malade.

« -ce que c'est bon de te revoir toi… » Murmura Mathieu en prenant Wifi dans ses bras. Le félin sauta et se dirigea vers le canapé près duquel était allongée… UNE FEMME ?! Mathieu s'approcha de l'inconnue lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière :

« - Alors gamin, t'as ramené une meuf ? C'est pas trop tôt… »

Mathieu se retourna, surpris.

« - Ah ! Vous êtes enfin là… Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? J'ai cru que le Doc avait réussi à vous effacer... » Dit-il en enlaçant le patron

« -hum, gamin, les câlins c'est pas trop mon truc. Et puis les autres sont pas là je te rappelles…Mais tu veux pas qu'on s'occupe de la jolie créature que t'as ramenée ? » Dit le criminel d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« -C'est pas moi qui l'ai amené ici... » Commença Mathieu, le patron s'approchait de la jeune femme. « Mais c'est pas une raison pour lui faire quoi que ce soit, tu veux vraiment baiser tout ce qui bouge...» dit-il.

Il observait la jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, elle était très maigre... Comme Mathieu. Les repas de l'asile étaient seulement constitués d'un morceau de pain avec un verre à moitié plein.

Mathieu partit faire du café. Pendant ce temps-là, le Patron examinait l'inconnue, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir comme atrocité. La femme en question avait dû sentir sa présence car elle se réveilla.

« -Hum… hein ? Qu'est-ce que… ? » Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

« Alors Aurore, bien dormi ? » dit le Patron de son habituelle voix rauque.

Elle se redressa, apeurée. Mathieu arriva, alerté par la voix du Patron (certes, le Patron est chelou, mais pas au point de parler seul …)

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Mathieu en arrivant dans le salon. La jeune fille regarda dans sa direction, puis regarda le Patron. Elle devait être impressionnée : se réveiller chez deux inconnus ayant exactement le même corps n'arrive pas tous les jours.

« -La Belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller, gamin »

« -Eh ! J'ai un nom. » Protesta l'inconnue. Elle avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix.

« -Bah vas-y, accouche poupée » répliqua le Patron

« Je ne vous permets … » elle fut coupée par le jumeau de l'homme en noir, il avait les cheveux rasés (une pratique de l'asile à tous les coups), était très maigre (mais pas autant qu'elle), avait des yeux bleus/gris absolument magnifiques… il portait une blouse de malade, la même qu'elle en fait.

« -Ta gueule putain, Patron. Mademoiselle, désolé. Le Patron est pas très fréquentable comme t'as pu le voir… Mais bon, Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire qui la déstabilisa.

« -Euh, T-Tao. » Lui répondit l'intéressée en lui tendant une main tremblante. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des yeux vert émeraude à tomber par terre.

«- Mathieu. » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

* * *

 **HEY.** _Mais... On t'as déjà dit d'arrêter ça..._ Oui, mais moi j'aime bien. _C'est cool Mathieu a enfin rencontré Tao...Mais moi... Je suis pas encore arrivée... Bouhou..._ Tu chiales vraiment pour tout ! Tu devrais arriver le chapitre proch... Je vais pas en dire plus hein ? **Et moi non plus je suis pas là hein. Mais t'inquiète, ma poule, on va bientôt débarquer.** Eh ! t'es qui toi ? **Héhé...**

Bon, les gens je vous laisse hein, c'est un peu le bordel dans ma tête... Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà... Bienvenue dans la zone du chapitre 4...*_* Merci pour les gentils commentaires ! ( Coucou inconnuE;) ) Celui-ci est long(enfin !) et il va se passer un truc cool... ( **Enfin, ça faisait chier là...** _Mais, mais non... C'était bien aussi avant non ?_ Raaah taisez vous ! ) oui, désolé pour ces petits trucs chelous que je met dans les notes... Certains persos arrivent à se faufiler dans ces lignes là... Enfin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quatre.

«- Qu'est-ce que je fais chez vous… ? » Demanda Tao de sa voix douce.

« -Je le sais pas plus que toi… » Répondit Mathieu en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« -Bon, Tao t'es bien mignonne mais on s'marre pas des masses ici, commença le Patron, si tu veux, j'ai de quoi amuser… » Dit l'homme aux lunettes en indiquant sa partie basse avec sa clope.

« -Hum… Sans façons. » Répondit la jeune femme avec une mine dégoutée.

« Mathieu, c'est ton jumeau ? » demanda Tao.

« Hum… pas vraiment… disons que… euh… » Répondit Mathieu, embarrassé.

Deux autres clones de Mathieu apparurent à côté de lui

« -Oh ! Ca faisait super mal… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? » Demanda le premier « Mathieu ». Le jeune homme avait une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne, des yeux bleu océan, il portait un tee-shirt Captain America et un pantalon beige. Il semblait timide _, un peu comme… non. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elles._ Se dit Tao.

« -Eh, je sais pas ce que t'as pris gros, mais t'en as beaucoup trop pris ! » dit le deuxième. Celui-ci avait les yeux plus gris. Il portait un chapeau en paille ou un matériau du style, un tee-shirt Bob Marley et le même pantalon que le gamin à côté de lui. Un joint à la bouche, il avait l'air d'être autre part, comme déconnecté.

« Hum, Tao, je te présente le Geek et le Hippie… » Dit Mathieu en désignant les deux jeunes hommes « et lui, c'est le Patron... » continua le jeune homme en montrant l'homme pervers du bout de son menton, celui-ci lui fit coucou d'un air malsain.

Tao semblait perturbée, mais pas affolée.

« -Tu… Tu as des personnalités ?! » Dit la jeune femme, abasourdie.

« -Ouais… mais comment tu sais ça… ? » demanda Mathieu

« -Parce qu'elle en a aussi, t'es lent à la détente mon vieux » dit une voix insolente provenant de la femme qui venait d'apparaitre à côté de Tao.

« - Oh, Katyllis ! » se réjouit Tao en sautant dans les bras de ce qui semblait être une personnalité.

Celle-ci portait un tee-shirt rouge avec un décolleté mettant en valeur sa poitrine, un jean slim noir corbeau et des chaussures à talons rouges. Elle eut un regard exaspéré et soupira :

« - Lâches-moi boulet. » lança Katyllis.

Tao la regarda d'un air triste mais se détacha tout de même.

« -Tao ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une deuxième jeune femme lui sautait dessus

L'autre personnalité de Tao avait des yeux vert pomme, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Elle portait une petite robe blanche avec des fleurs de cerisier noires, elle avait aussi un collant couleur nuit et des Doc Martens ébène.

« -Isil ! » répondit la jeune fille, émue.

Elle arrêta d'enlacer Tao quand elle vit Mathieu et ses personnalités.

« -Des… Des Boo… Des boobies ! » Murmura le Geek en rougissant.

« -Tao, c'est qui tous ces gens ? » dit Isil, pas très rassurée.

« Mathieu, Patron, Geek et Hippie, je vous présente Isil et Katyllis, mes deux personnalités. » Annonça Tao. Elle avait l'air un peu choquée...et en même temps elle semblait très heureuse, comme si elle retrouvait sa famille.

« -oh, et Isil, Katyllis, je vous présente Mathieu et ses personnalités … » fit-elle. Les personnalités de Mathieu sourirent pour certaines, d'autres les saluaient de la main.

« -Wou-Hou… » Ironisa Katyllis. « On va se coltiner cette bande de bras cassés encore longtemps ou on se barre en vitesse ? »

« -Katyllis… Pas question de partir pour le moment. Oh, euh… A part si on te gêne, Mathieu… ? » Demanda Tao, rougissant bêtement, qu'Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être maladroite... Elle maudissait sa manie de dire n'importe quoi.

« -Absolument pas. Ravi de vous rencontrer les filles. Les mecs aussi je suppose non ? » Dit Mathieu

« -ouais, de la chair fraîche… » Dit le Patron. Isil parut choquée et Katyllis roula des yeux.

« - Peace, gros, pas de problème … Si vous voulez de la bonne venez me voir, gros. » proposa la hippie

« Boo… Boobies… » Répéta le Geek en bavant.

Mathieu était gêné : ses personnalités ne sont pas vraiment idylliques.

«-J'étais en train de faire du café, qui en veut ? » lança Mathieu, pour meubler la conversation.

Un homme en Kirugumi panda apparut près du jeune homme. Il semblait hors de lui. Isil sursauta quand celui-ci la regarda, il avait un regard de psychopathe.

« -Alors Mathieu, tu me reconnais ? J'suis le Panda ! Chaque jour, l'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou... Chaque jour, j'ai demandé un peu de bambou ! Mais non. Monsieur a pris le temps pour s'évader … On t'a même rasé le crâne ! T'es plus fragile qu'un nouveau-né ! Et tes geôliers parlons-en, une belle équipe de bras cassés ! Un vieux, une grognasse, t'aurais peut-être pu te révolter !»

Mathieu prenait ça à la rigolade. Sous les yeux choqués des trois jeunes filles il commença :

«- Oh là là, regardez qui voilà. Alors le Panda, tu veux tester ton créateur ? Tu te pensais supérieur mais ta race est une erreur ! T'es condamné à crever et ça essaye de faire le chaud. Arrête de chanter, de raper : ta place est au Zoo !Et va donc laver ta tenue : même en vidéo tu pues... T'es le plus raté de tous les ursidés, mon tour est terminé : tu peux aller pleurer !"

Le Panda parut troublé :

« -Là tu m'as eu mon vieux… » Avoua-il en riant avant de prendre son créateur dans les bras pour lui faire une tape amicale dans le dos. Toute trace de méchanceté avait disparue de son visage. Tao et ses personnalités étaient complètement perdues.

« -Euh, c'est tous les jours ça ? » demanda Tao.

Le Panda se retourna et regarda une à une les jeunes filles avant de dire :

« -Mec, je crois qu'il faut que tu m'explique là non ? »

Mathieu lui expliqua en détail absolument tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant son arrivée, ce qui fit partir Katyllis, le Patron et le Hippie.

« -Eh ben… Wow. Euh… C'est chaud mec. Bienvenue les filles hein. » Dit le Panda quand il eut fini.

*Quelques minutes plus tard :*

Le Panda était parti chanter dans sa chambre, le Patron contemplait d'un air dégouté son crâne rasé, le Hippie fumait des substances inconnues, Katyllis était partie prendre une douche, le Geek s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et Mathieu, Tao et Isil étaient restés dans le salon.

« -Alors, que représentent tes personnalités ? » demanda Mathieu à Tao.

Celle-ci était partie se changer. Elle avait enfilé un tee-shirt de Mathieu : le violet avec le signe illuminati, à peine trop grand puisque Mathieu est petit (1,60m,c'est meugnon...) et un leggin que le jeune homme avait trouvé en fouillant dans des vieux cartons.

Elle but une gorgée de café. Mathieu remarqua qu'elle tenait sa tasse à deux mains.

« -Eh bien, tu l'as sûrement deviné… Katyllis représente l'agressivité, le dégout, l'antipathie… c'est mon côté "pimbêche chiante" qui s'est matérialisé » commença Tao en riant doucemement. Elle avait un petit rire cristallin. « - Et Isil représente ma timidité, tristesse… »

« -tu n'en a que deux ? »

Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

« -Oui, elles sont là depuis 1 ou 2 ans… Et toi, ils représentent quoi ? » Dit-elle en replaçant sa mèche de cheveux tombant sur ses yeux.

Il désigna le Geek du menton. « -Lui, c'est mon côté timide, soumis, et gamer… un traumatisme du collège. Le Hippie, c'est, comment dire… j'avais un peu sombré dans la drogue pendant 1 ou 2 ans… et voilà. » Il parut un peu gêné d'avouer cela. « Le panda, c'est moi qui l'ai créé. Enfin, les autres aussi… Mais lui, c'était volontaire. Il chante quasiment tout le temps. » En effet, on entendait le panda s'égosiller dans sa chambre. « - Le patron, mon côté pervers » termina Mathieu. Il haussa les sourcils à la manière d'un psychopathe qui déclencha un fou rire à Tao.

« -Alors ma jolie, dit le patron d'un air enjôleur, t'es pas mal tu sais ? »

Katyllis le regarda d'un air déconcerté. Elle était sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observait la ville bouger. Il était 23h, les bruits d'ambulance et la musique résonnaient au loin.

« -T'as vraiment que ça à foutre mec ? »

« -Oh, t'es une petite rebelle ? C'est excitant... » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle rapprocha son visage de celui du Patron, prit sa cigarette, tira un coup avant de lui remettre en bouche.

Troublé, celui-ci se tut et s'assis en face d'elle. Elle avait replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour lui laisser de la place.

« -Ils les prenaient ? » demanda Katyllis après un long silence, ses yeux vert olive se plongeants dans ceux du criminel.

Le Patron souffla de la fumée dans le visage de la provocatrice :

« -…qui prenait quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« - T'es carrément con toi en fait… Les médocs : Mathieu les prenaient ? »

« -Ouaip. Ça faisait un mal de chien ces merdes. En plus le gamin arrêtait pas de gerber » répondit le Patron en aspirant une bouffée de sa clope.

« -quelle couleur ? »

Il hésita. Le criminel se souvint des pilules posées sur le seau, près du lit de Mathieu.

« - Blanches. »

« -Vous avez eu les moins douloureuses. » dit Katyllis en piquant une cigarette du paquet dans la poche du Patron. Elle l'alluma à l'aide de celle de l'homme en noir, tout en fixant le fumeur de ses yeux perturbants.

« -Tu veux dire que vous en avez eu… d'autres ?

« -Bravo, nous sommes en présence d'un génie ! » ironisa Katyllis.

« -Oh ta gueule, la pouf. Tu rigoleras moins quand je t'aurais enfoncé mon… » Commença l'homme aux lunettes. Il allait continuer mais le regard que lui lança la jeune femme lui glaça le sang.

« -Hum. Et donc, tu dis qu'elles étaient pires… genre, comment ? » Demanda le Patron, il était intrigué.

Katyllis le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis tourna la tête vers la ville. Pourquoi lui confierait-elle ce qu'elles ont vécu alors que ce mec s'en foutait royalement ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'apprivoiser pour pouvoir baiser avec elle ensuite. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Isil mangeait des chips sur le canapé, le hippie, dans un autre monde, assis à côté d'elle.

« -LES COCCINELLES SONT DES COLEOPTERES ! » hurla le drogué en regardant Isil.

Isil se décala d'un cran « -euh… d'acc-d'accord. »

Elle décida de se réfugier dans la première chambre qu'elle trouva, l'idée de rester à côté d'un drogué ne lui plaisait pas vraiment… lorsqu'elle entra, elle aperçut le Geek, éclairé par son écran. Elle s'approcha discrètement du gamer, s'installa à ses côtés.

« -hum ? AAAH ! » Le Geek ne l'avait pas vu arriver et hurla de terreur.

« -Hiiiiiiii ! » hurla Isil à son tour en descendant du lit. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit une petite voix dans son dos :

« -Non, reste… Je t'avais pas vu, c'est tout. » Dit le gamin.

« -euh, d'a-d'accord. » Elle s'installa à côté du gamer.

« -T'aime bien les jeux vidéo ? »

« -hum… j'y ai jamais joué… » Dit-elle en rougissant.

«- **Quoi** ?!  Jamais ?! » S'étonna le Geek.

« -N…n-non… Tao n'aime pas ça du coup elle a jamais voulu en acheter… » Dit-elle en rougissant de plus en plus.

« -Tu veux essayer ? » proposa le gamer en souriant, ce qui fit rougir Isil de plus belle.

« -Ok ! » Il lui donna la manette. Isil la tenait sans rien faire : elle ne savait vraiment pas jouer. Le Geek, ayant bien compris ça, lui pris les mains pour lui indiquer sur quel bouton il fallait qu'elle appuie.

Isil se débrouillait assez bien pour une première fois. Elle se moquait souvent des personnages bizarres ou trop sexy, ce qui faisait rire le Geek.

Au bout d'un moment, Isil décida de lui rendre la manette pour le regarder jouer. Elle sombra doucement dans le sommeil, la tête posée contre le gamer qui rougit. Il s'endormit à son tour après une dizaine de minutes.

« -Hum, commença Mathieu, T'as un "chez toi" ou pas ? »

« -… Pas vraiment : je suis à l'asile depuis un an… Ils ont vendu mon appartement quelques mois après mon internement. » dit Tao.

Il était maintenant plus d'une heure du matin, Le hippie était toujours dans son monde, le Patron discutait avec Katyllis qui le regardait d'un air agacé.

« -Tu… euh… ça te dérangerais si on… restait ici ? Au moins le temps de se trouver une maison… » Proposa Tao qui devint rouge pivoine.

« -Pas du tout ! On est pareil, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. » Assura le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de la fille aux yeux émeraude.

« - Je dors sur le canapé. Katyllis et Isil dormiront … euh… Elles peuvent toujours rentrer dans ma tête si elles le veulent. » Demanda Tao en s'asseyant de manière plus confortable sur le canapé.

« -ça marche ! »

Tao décida de visiter ce qui sera sa nouvelle maison pendant quelques temps. Elle commença par la porte où était dessiné une Gameboy près de la poignée, elle devina que c'était la chambre du Geek. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle eut droit à un spectacle attendrissant : Sa personnalité, Isil, dormait la tête posée sur les genoux du gamer dont la tête était posée sur sa propre épaule. _C'est trop mignon…_ pensa Tao en refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller.

En prenant le couloir, elle croisa Mathieu

« -Va voir dans la chambre du Geek c'est trop chou… Mais fait pas de bruit ils dorment. » Dit-elle en riant doucement.

Puis elle continua vers une chambre avec un poster de Bob Marley : la chambre du hippie. Elle n'entrerai pas dedans : pas tellement envie de ressortir dans les vapes. Elle entra donc dans la chambre d'à côté, qui s'avéra être celle du Patron. Des capotes et des bières trainaient à terre. Tao repartit, dégoutée. Elle termina donc par la chambre de Mathieu. Elle, heureusement, n'avait rien de choquant : un lit dans un coin de la pièce, un bureau jonché de papiers griffonnés et chiffonnés, une commode, une bibliothèque remplie de livres et de mangas… Une chambre banale, mais assez jolie. La jeune femme bailla en regardant l'heure sur sa montre : 2h21, il était temps d'aller dormir. Elle partit donc en direction du salon, elle y trouva Mathieu qui écrivait sur son ordinateur.

« -Tu écris quoi ? Tu fais un livre ? » Demanda Tao, intriguée.

Il eut un petit rire. « -Non, non. Je fais des vidéos sur YouTube depuis quelques années. Vu le temps que j'ai passé dans l'asile, les fans commençaient à s'inquiéter.»

Tao parut étonné. « -Wow, c'est classe. Et t'as combien d'abonnés ?»

« -un peu plus d'1 million » répondit-il d'un air totalement décontracté.

« - 1 MILLION ?! » cria la jeune femme avant de se rappeler que les autres dormaient. « T'es vachement connu ! Et c'est une chaîne de quoi ? » continua-t-elle plus doucement.

Il lui expliqua que c'est une chaîne d'humour, qu'il faisait jouer ses personnalités… Il lui dit pour le prof et la fille, enterrés au fond de sa tête…

Elle se mit sur le canapé avec un plaid et finit par s'endormir. Mathieu, lui, écrit jusqu'à 3h du matin avant de se décider à aller au lit.

Il croisa Katyllis qui lui demanda:

« -Eh, elle est où la petite ? »

«- hum… Elle dort avec le Geek. »

Elle rit. « -Eh bah, elle perd pas de temps ! » dit-elle avant de rentrer dans l'esprit de Tao.

* * *

 **HE**... Bon ok, j'arrête ( _enfin...)_ Ce chapitre était carrément plus long ! Environ 2000 mots contre 500 pour les 3 autres... Pas mal ? Dites moi si ça vous a plu...

 _On est enfin apparues !_ **Ouais, c'est pas trop tôt...** Roh, c'est bon... Si je vous avait mis dès le début, ça aurait été bien plus nul... Et puis, qu'Est-ce que vous foutez là toutes les deux ? Isil, Kat, retournez immédiatement dans l'histoire !

Gros bisous pas baveux sur vos joues pas dodues ! (c'est bon, t'es contente inconnuE ?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chalut chalut ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 5 de ma première fanfic ( - **C'est bon, on a compris...** ) Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi encore ? Dégage, c'est bientôt à ton tour. Bref. J'ai remarqué que des gens du Royaume Uni, des States et même d'Indonésie et de Chine ont lu cette fanfiction ! Wow. Bonjour à vous d'ailleurs ;) (- _Mais ils doivent rien comprendre, non ?_ - **Mais t'es vraiment conne toi... Google Traduction, tu connais ?** - _O-oui mais si jamais ils connaissent pas salut les geeks ils vont rien capter...)_ Ah, dans ce cas là c'est con... Mais merde, vous deux là, retournez dans l'histoire, ici c'est pour  l'auteur ok ? Pas pour les personnages.

une petite question parce que je suis toute nouvelle ici...: C'est normal qu'il y ait que 2 review alors que par mail j'en reçois plein ? Nan parce que je sais pas moi...

Un pitit coucou à InconnuE (Là, c'est bon ? Je l'ai bien écrit ?) Et à Lilice ;)

Bonne lecture ! (- _Et elle a fait un chapitre long !_ - **Pour une fois...** )

* * *

Cinq.

Taose réveilla vers 10h, Isil était assise près d'elle.

« -Coucou Tao, tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda Isil de sa voix toute mignonne.

Il faisait un grand soleil, mais une légère brise vint souffler dans les cheveux décoiffés de la jeune femme. Isil se leva pour fermer la fenêtre et se rassit à côté de sa créatrice.

« -C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça non ? C'était comment avec le Geek ? » Taquina Tao. Elle portait une chemise de nuit noire qu'elle était partie acheter la veille avec Katyllis et Isil. En effet, lorsqu'elles s'étaient réveillées dans l'appartement, Tao ne portait que la camisole de l'asile.

Isil devint rouge tomate, elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

« -Je… Euh… c-c'est pas ce que tu crois ! On jouait avec sa Gameboy et j-je me suis… endormie. Rien de plus ! » se défendit la petite en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire intimidé.

« -C'est ça ouais… » dit Tao pour l'embêter en souriant . Elle savait que Isil détestait qu'on insinue des choses, mais elle adorait embêter la petite .

« -M-mais je te le jure Tao ! » supplia la victime, au bord des larmes.

« -Oh mais pleures pas… Je te taquinais ! » Dit sa créatrice en la prenant dans ses bras. Cela finissait bien souvent comme ça… Isil ne comprendrait-elle donc jamais qu'elle la taquinait ?

« -Alors tu me crois ? » Son regard tristounet découragea Tao qui la rassura :

« Mais oui… Je vous ai vu dormir ensemble : c'était trop choupinou... »

Isil se détacha de son amie, vexée.

« -Humpf… Méchante. » bouda Isil en partant vers la cuisine. Elle en avait assez que Tao se foute tout le temps de sa tête comme ça. Isil n'aimait pas le Geek ! C'est vrai qu'elle le trouvait attachant, et mignon aussi… mais pas plus !

Tao sentit une odeur de café.

« - Les autres sont réveillés ? » Demanda-elle en se levant. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre de la cuisine. La ville était levée depuis un moment, les passants pressaient le pas. De loin, on eut dit une colonie de fourmi. Cette idée fit sourire Tao.

« -Nan, je suis la seule. Et depuis un bon moment… » Dit Isil en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

« - Depuis quand tu sais faire du café ? » Fit Tao. Elle-même n'en avait jamais fait, sa personnalité n'avait pas pu deviner… ?

«- Depuis que j'ai lu comment faire sur l'emballage du paquet de café. » dit l'intéressée en servant une tasse à Tao. « - T'en avait jamais fait, mais en fait c'est trop bon ! »

La jeune femme fit un petit « hum ? » curieux avant de prendre la tasse fumante. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage sombre avant de faire une mine dégoutée.

« -C'est dégueulasse ! »

Isil la regarda, déçue.

« -J'étais pourtant sûre que vu qu'on était la même personne, on aurait les mêmes gouts… Dommage. »

Mathieu entra dans la pièce, le visage endormi. Il prit une grande tasse de café.

« -Mathieu, je ne comprendrais certainement jamais comment tu peux boire ça. » Dit Tao.

« -Hum ? T'aimes pas ? Peut-être que tu devrais ajouter du sucre et/ou du lait. Tout le monde ne l'aime pas noir. » proposa-il.

Taoajouta donc d'abord du sucre. La boisson était nettement plus acceptable, mais pas pour autant bonne. Elle mis une grande quantité de lait pour atténuer le gout amer, ce qui fit son effet : le café était désormais délicieux.

« -Hum… T'as raison : c'est carrément meilleur comme ça ! »s'exclama Tao avant de reprendre une grande goulée du breuvage maintenant couleur crème.

Mathieu vit que Isil, contrairement à Tao, supportait très bien le café noir.

« -Isil, t'as pas les mêmes gouts que Tao ?! »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, interloquée.

« -Bah, non… Enfin… Je crois pas ? » hésita la petite.

 _Pourtant il devrait le savoir…_ pensa Isil.

« -Ah . Je pensais que… Enfin, non. J'ai parlé pour rien : c'est tout à fait normal. » dit Mathieu, rougissant d'une manière extrêmement mignonne.

 _Le Geek est quand même plus chou quand il rougit… Hein ? mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ?!_ pensa la petite personnalité en rougissant à son tour.

Le gamer entra dans la pièce, attiré par l'odeur du café et du pain grillé. _Quand on pense au loup…_ se dit Isil.

« hum ? Il est quelle heure… ? » demanda le Geek. Il commença à se préparer une tasse de thé : le café, c'était pas vraiment son truc. Il aperçut Isil, se rappela la soirée d'hier et devint rouge pivoine : Ils s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre ! et personne n'était venu les réveiller… pourtant Mathieu et Tao les regardaient d'un air de dire « on sait tout… » _Salaud_ , pensa le gamer. _Il aurait pu me réveiller…_ Il fusilla Mathieu du regard qui lui répondit par un sourire satisfait.

«- 10h30… T'as bien dormi ? » Dit son créateur, un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Tao se retenait de rire, elle se retourna vers les placards et fit mine de chercher quelque chose pour qu'on ne remarque pas qu'elle souriait.

Le gamer était extrêmement gêné. Il rougit de plus belle.

« -Ta gueule Mathieu. »

Isil prit Tao par la manche pour l'emmener dans le salon : elle sentit qu'elles étaient de trop.

« -Bah quoi ? » demanda Mathieu alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il jouait avec les nerfs de sa personnalité.

« -Ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi … I-il ne s'est rien passé de… Spécial. » se défendit le gamer.

« -Mouais… Petit tombeur va. Le côté soumis/timide plaît apparemment : je comprendrais jamais les filles. Comment on pourrait aimer un gamin comme toi ? » fit le schizophrène en trempant ses lèvres dans le café. _Il se fout de moi !_ se dit le petit en rougissant cette fois de fureur.

« -De toutes façons personne ne m'aime ici ! Je me tire ! » Explosa le garçon à la casquette. Il partit en trombe vers sa chambre pour s'enfermer et jouer à la DS.

« -Oh la la… Ce qu'il est susceptible… » Dit Mathieu.

« -T'es dur avec lui Mathieu. Fit Tao en revenant dans la cuisine, Il avait l'air triste… »

« -Si tu l'avais vu quelques années plus tôt, tu comprendrais pourquoi je le traite comme ça. » se défendit le jeune homme. En effet, à ses débuts sur YouTube, le Geek était plus trolleur. Avec le temps il était devenu beaucoup plus réservé pour une raison qu'ignorait Mathieu.

« -Mais il a changé. Tu devrais être plus gentil : il s'était seulement endormi avec Isil. » Tao le regardait avec des yeux suppliants et il ne put résister :

« -Très bien… Je vais essayer d'être « plus gentil » avec lui. » accepta le jeune homme à contrecœur.

* * *

Tao pris l'ordinateur de Mathieu pour s'acheter quelques mangas et livres : Elle n'était pas tellement jeux vidéo et avait déjà lu la quasi-totalité des livres de Mathieu lorsqu'elle était chez elle (il y a déjà une bonne année).

« -Ça te dirait d'être mon « assistante » ? » demanda Mathieu qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Tao sursauta : elle était tellement plongée dans ses recherches qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle reprit ses esprits : _son assistante ?!_

« -Euh… ça dépend : Je dois faire quoi ? »

« -Sucer ma… » dit le Patron en entrant dans la pièce, avec un sourire carnassier.

« -Ta gueule putain… L'écoute pas Tao . Tu pourrais être derrière la caméra et m'aider à trouver des répliques ou autres… »

Le Patron répliqua :

« -Ouais, derrière la caméra… Et moi je serai derrière toi... Mais je tiendrais pas la caméra, moi…. »

Tao rougit légèrement. Elle allait répliquer mais Katyllis, qui venait de sortir de son esprit, le fit pour elle :

« -Sauf si je te passe l'envie avec un bon gros coup de pied dans tes précieuses parties intimes, petit con. »

Pour seule réponse, le Patron rit et s'alluma une cigarette en ricanant.

Le tournage de la vidéo commença vers treize heures.

Isil aida Tao pour régler la caméra :Elle retenait beaucoup mieux les instructions que Mathieu lui avait dites que sa créatrice…

Mathieu critiqua donc la première vidéo : une publicité pour un aspirateur… où pour prouver sa fiabilité un employé mangeait à même le sol d'un métro. Tao fit tomber plusieurs fois la caméra, souriait aux interventions des personnalités ce qui déconcentrait Mathieu. Découragée, elle posa la caméra et s'assit sur le canapé.

« -J'en ai assez. J'y arriverai pas Mathieu : je te déconcentre, j'arrive pas à cadrer la caméra… ça sert à rien de continuer. »

Mathieu ne répondit pas et alla dans sa chambre. Bordel. Elle faisait toujours tout foirer… La panique s'empara de la jeune femme qui commença à pleurer sous le regard compatissant des personnalités (sauf le patron bien sûr).

Mathieu revint de sa chambre. Etrangement, il n'avait pas l'air mécontent ou quoi que ce soit de négatif. En effet, le jeune homme portait une perruque blonde, un tee-shirt bleu et une poitrine en plastique( ?), un aspirateur à la main. Isil ralluma la caméra et le filma. Sous le regard de Tao partagée entre l'étonnement et l'amusement, il commença :

« - _I want to break free_ ! »

Mathieu chantait en faisant semblant de passer l'aspirateur. Ses personnalités étaient pliées de rire, Tao tourna la tête vers les siennes : Isil se tordait de rire, les larmes aux yeux, et Katyllis riait en le regardant comme un fou.

« - _I want to break freee !_ »

Tao pleurait désormais de rire. Il était ridicule ! _pourquoi faisait-il ça ?!_ Il remit une fausse mèche en place en soufflant tel une jeune pimbêche et mimât un baiser ce qui fit rire Tao et les personnalités de plus belle.

Il avait détendu tout le monde avec sa prestation . Mathieu avait bien senti que Tao était à bout… Elle était ultra stressée, pourtant il n'y avait rien de spécial.

Ils continuèrent donc d'analyser les vidéos. Tao était morte de rire derrière la caméra, Mathieu faisait donc en sorte de garder son sérieux mais ils durent recommencer certaines scènes un bon nombre de fois. Surtout celle où il faisait l'Evenks barbu proposant son numéro en dansant ou le moment où Mathieu mimait la fellation (oui, la fellation.) quand on voyait le dessin d'un « héros » et son cheval. (Si vous ne comprenez pas, allez voir l'épisode 86…)

Après une longue séance de négociation, le Panda accepta de rejouer la scène où Mathieu et lui se clashaient. Katyllis maquilla l'ursidé pour qu'il ait l'air de revenir de l'enfer. Celle-ci était douée : Maître Panda avait désormais le sourire à la façon Joker, ce qui était terriblement flippant quand il prenait un air diabolique… Fière d'elle, Kat le présenta à Mathieu et ils commencèrent à tourner.

Vers 18h, ils avaient enfin fini. Mathieu prépara du café puis commença le montage de la vidéo. Les personnalités vaquaient à leurs occupations et Tao décida de relire un des mangas de Mathieu sur le canapé.

* * *

Le Geek jouait à la Nintendo sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand Katyllis arriva, une clope à la bouche, fusillant le gamer du regard.

« -Bouge de là, petit : c'est **ma** place. » Le Geek hésita à répondre, mais le regard foudroyant de la jeune femme le fit changer d'avis et il partit.

« Pfff… personne n'est gentil avec moi… » soupira le petit. Il alla dans sa chambre. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas le Patron arriver.

« -Bouh. » chuchota l'homme aux lunettes de soleil à l'oreille du gamer.

Le Geek sursauta. Le criminel était juste derrière lui, un sourire carnassier au visage.

« -Ah, c'est toi… Laisses moi tranquille. » Dit-il. Le gamer n'était pas rassuré, le Patron n'était certainement pas la personne qui lui voulait le plus de bien : au contraire.

« -Et la politesse, gamin ? On t'as jamais appris à dire « S'il te plaît » ? » dit l'homme de sa voix mystérieuse.

« -S'il te plaîîît… » Lui demanda le plus petit d'un ton inhabituellement insolent et exaspéré.

Le Patron fit son éternel sourire qui perturbait toujours le Geek.

« -Trop tard. Je vais devoir te punir… héhé… » il s'approcha du gamer et jeta sa console sur le lit.

« -L…Laisse m-moi ! » tenta le gamin.

Le criminel embrassa le cou de sa victime. Le petit se débattait mais le Patron le tenait fortement. Il gémit lorsque l'homme mordilla sa peau tendre.

« -Certainement pas gamin. » Il enleva le tee-shirt du gamer et déposa un baiser sur son torse, ce qui fit gesticuler le Geek. Le petit était extrêmement gêné . _Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Enfin, je sais très bien ce qu'il veut faire… mais pas… pas avec moi ! Je refuse d'être dépucelé par… lui !_ Il gémissait, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« -Ta gueule, gamin, Mathieu va venir sinon… »

Il déchira le drap pour bâillonner sa proie. Désormais, le gamer était coincé, pris au piège. Il pleurait silencieusement pendant que le Patron enlevait lentement son pantalon. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Isil entra. Elle fit tomber les livres qu'elle tenait, rougit à la vue de ce spectacle : le Geek simplement vêtu d'un boxer et le Patron le chevauchait.

« -T'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit, gamine. Ou tu vas te retrouver comme le gamin, voire pire. » menaça le criminel.

Elle hésita une seconde : si elle tentait d'aider le gamer en poussant le Patron, elle serait vite au sol ou pire, dans la même position que le Geek. _Sauf si je… Non, pas cette fois._ Elle courut alerter Mathieu, qui se trouvait dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Le Patron ferma la porte à clé : avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps de faire sa petite affaire avec le gamin avant que son crétin de créateur arrive.

« -M… Mathieu ! L-LE PATRON EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE DES TRUCS BIZARRES AU GEEK ! » hurla Isil, complètement affolée.

Mathieu se leva et courut jusqu'à la chambre du petit, suivit par Isil , Katyllis, Tao, le Panda et même le hippie, alertés par les cris de la jeune femme.

Mathieu défonça la porte à l'aide d'Isil, à grands coups de pieds. Le Patron avait tout juste commencé à enlever le boxer du Geek : quelques secondes de plus et le petit perdait sa virginité.

« - **BORDEL DE MERDE, PATRON ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUT AVEC LE PETIT ?! C'EST PAS UN JOUET PUTAIN ! Si tu veux te défouler va dans tes bordels !** » Hurla Mathieu.

Le Geek se défit de l'emprise du criminel avant de se réfugier dans le salon en gémissant de peur. Mathieu mit le Patron dehors « le temps qu'il réfléchisse à sa connerie » et retourna dans le salon.

Le Geek était retourné dans sa chambre et refusait de répondre à qui que ce soit, même pas au Panda, la personnalité la plus proche de lui. Maître Panda, touché, partit dans sa chambre.

« -Ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses avec le Patron ? » demanda Katyllis, sous le choc de la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

« -Il s'en est déjà pris au petit… Mais il n'était jamais allé jusque-là. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris. » répondit Mathieu, troublé.

Katyllis s'alluma une nouvelle clope et en proposa une à Mathieu:

« -Tu fumes ? »

« -Ouaip. » Il prit une cigarette dans le paquet posé sur la table basse et se remit au travail sur son ordi.

* * *

Isil tentait de se replonger dans son livre, en vain. L'image du geek, à moitié nu avec un pervers prêt à lui faire des choses malsaines revenait hanter son esprit . Elle posa son livre et se dirigea vers la chambre du gamer. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva le Geek recroquevillé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et s'assit près du jeune homme. Elle passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux du gamer. Il sursauta. Isil fit un bond et se leva.

« -Dé-désolée… je… je voulais pas… » mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir : le garçon lui prit la manche et la fit se rassoir près de lui.

« -t'inquiète: je mords pas. »

Ils restèrent une longue minute à s'observer en silence, qui fut brisé par Isil :

« -Il… Il serait allé… Plus loin ? Si je n'étais pas venue ? » bégaya Isil.

« -Oui. »

« -C'est la première fois qu'il veut te faire ce genre de chose ? »

« -Non. » Le gamer fondit en larmes sous les yeux de Isil, troublée de cette réaction. « - Il essaye souvent de me faire des trucs bizarres… Mais d'habitude le Panda est pas loin… * snif* il… je ne sais pas ce qu'il *snif* faisait. »

Il releva la tête et regarda Isil droit dans les yeux. Ceux du Geek étaient plus clairs que ceux de Mathieu… Mais les larmes les rendaient turquoises. Le gamer observa les iris vert pomme de la jeune femme.

Isil rapprocha son visage de celui du petit, qui ferma les yeux. Elle effleura ses lèvres, rapidement. Ce fut un baiser court, mais celui-ci fit frissonner le Geek. Il s'écarta, rouge tomate. Isil balbutia un « … dé-désolée… Je… je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... » Et s'enfuit. En fermant la porte, elle regarda une dernière fois les yeux encore trempés du Geek.

* * *

Elle arriva dans le salon, écarlate. Mathieu la dévisagea un instant mais ses yeux revinrent rapidement se fixer sur son écran. La petite repris son livre. La fille aux yeux verts tenta de lire mais il était impossible pour elle de se concentrer : elle avait embrassé le Geek ! Et elle s'était enfuie ! _Si ça se trouve il ne m'aime pas lui…_ cette pensée attrista Isil.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma poule ? » demanda Tao, qui , contrairement à Mathieu, avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas dans les yeux verts de sa personnalité : la petite semblait perturbée.

« -Je… euh… c'est que… Je suis… encore un peu choquée par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. » commença Isil . « -C'est… c'est tout . »

« -Oh… » Puis Tao repartit en direction de la chambre de Mathieu, à la recherche d'un livre.

Mathieu, qui peaufinait les derniers détails de sa vidéo, fut distrait par un petit bruit venant du fond de la pièce : Isil sanglotait dans un fauteuil.

La jeune femme se sentait profondément honteuse : elle avait embrassé le Geek alors qu'il venait de se faire agresser par un criminel ! Qu'elle pouvait être stupide… Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et sentit un corps étranger autour d'elle : Mathieu l'enlaçait, en silence. Il la fit se lever pour mieux la prendre et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

« -Quelque chose me dit que y'a pas que l'incident de tout à l'heure qui te perturbe hein ? qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête ? » dit-il en tapotant le crâne de la jeune fille.

« -Je… En fait… Non, rien. Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. » Elle n'avouerait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à Mathieu… Il l'a dévisagea une nouvelle fois.

« -T'as pas l'air fatiguée, tu pleures, Isil. Y'a que les gosses qui pleurent quand ils sont fatigués. Et toi, t'as 23 ans. Dis-moi ce qu'il va pas, je ne te jugerais pas et je ne dirais rien à personne, pas même Tao. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Isil éclata en sanglots et pris Mathieu dans les bras :

« -Je suis allée voir le Geek, et… *snif* je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…*snif* j-je… je l'ai… Embrassé. » dit-elle avant de pleurer de plus belle.

Katyllis entra.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **Le Patron a violé Isil ?!** » demanda-elle, furieuse à cette pensée.

« -Non, non… Isil relâche la pression . »

« -ah ok. Désolé mais je suis pas fan des comédies dramatiques… je vais me chercher des clopes au bar. »

Il attendit de ne plus entendre les pas de Katyllis avant de s'assoir dans le canapé, de prendre Isil dans ses bras et de dire :

« -T'as embrassé le gamin ?! » il écarquilla les yeux.

« -O-oui… Je suis désolée, je… » commença la jeune fille.

« -Wow. J'aurais jamais pensé que ce sale gosse se trouverait une copine. » plaisanta Mathieu. Il sourit à Isil qui le lui rendit.

« -Tais-toi… » Isil riait et pleurait en même temps. « Il est pas si horrible que ça… c'est toi qui est méchant avec lui, du coup il ose pas parler. » Il était à peu près vingt heures, il faisait encore jour. Mathieu était pensif.

« -Mais, du coup… vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda le jeune homme au chapeau. Isil se recroquevilla un peu :

« -N... non. Enfin, je me suis enfuie après… donc je sais pas. » répondit-elle en rougissant.

« -Tu t'es enfuie ?! Ah là la… Les timides… »

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Mathieu caressait doucement les cheveux de la petite tout en regardant une émission débile. Au bout d'un moment, il senti que la jeune femme se faisait plus lourde et s'affaissait de plus en plus. Il la déposa délicatement dans le lit d'appoint que Maître Panda avait monté quelques heures plus tôt pour Tao en attendant que Mathieu achète un vrai lit.

Justement, le Panda entra dans le salon,

« -Elle dort déjà ?! Il est à peine 20h ! Eh, pourquoi elle a les joues trempées ? »

L'ursidé regardait son créateur d'un air interrogatif.

« -Elle était troublée à cause de l'histoire avec le Patron et le gosse, du coup elle a pleuré et elle s'est endormie. Fait pas trop de bruit si possible » répondit Mathieu.

Le présentateur de SLG partit prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées : trop de choses en peu de temps.

Maître Panda, quant à lui, était assis près la petite dormeuse. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. L'ursidé se mit à chantonner pour la rassurer. Isil ne dormait plus, mais elle gardait les yeux fermés pour écouter le Panda.

Quelques jours passèrent, le Geek et Isil ne reparlèrent pas du baiser, le Patron ne touchait plus le gamer, qui était désormais collé au Panda dès que le criminel s'approchait de lui. Les colocataires renforcèrent leurs liens étaient désormais comme des frères et sœurs. Tao aidait toujours Mathieu pour ses vidéos et ajoutait parfois sa patte dans le script. Avec le temps, ils se connaissaient presque par cœur …

Mathieu pouvait écouter aussi bien du métal que du blues ou de l'électro, lisait pas mal de mangas du genre One Piece et jouait beaucoup aux jeux vidéo, ce que ne supportait pas Tao.

Tao écoutait plus de la musique mélancolique et électro pop. Elle lisait énormément, tellement que, parfois, ses colocataires la surnommaient « la bouffeuse de livres ». Lorsqu'elle embêtait Mathieu en lui disant que ses jeux étaient stupides, celui-ci lui répondait du tac au tac « Si j'arrête les jeux vidéo, t'arrête de lire... » Ce qui clouait le bec de la fille aux cheveux châtains.

Katyllis, quant à elle, écoutait du métal. Souvent elle venait danser dans la chambre de Mathieu quand celui-ci en écoutait : un des seuls moments où la jeune femme était sympa. La moitié du temps, elle fumait. L'autre moitié était dédiée à manger, lire, parler, aider Mathieu pour ses vidéos, faire chier Isil…

Isil, elle, avait à peu près les mêmes gouts que Tao en musique : mélancolique, électro… mais elle s'était découvert une attirance envers le rap, ce qui en étonna plus d'un dans l'appartement. Elle lisait beaucoup elle aussi, mais jouait souvent avec le Geek et Mathieu aux jeux vidéos. Elle était la petite protégée des personnalités et « vraies personnes » de l'appartement. Le panda l'invitait souvent à faire un Karaoké, le hippie à fumer (bien sûr elle refusait hein), le Geek, lui était plus distant : elle ne voulait sûrement plus lui parler depuis l'incident … Et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Le Hippie écoutait du reggae à longueur de journée ( évidemment ) en fumant des joins. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre de ses journées et le camé était constamment stone.

Le Patron s'absentait souvent dans ses bordels, et on ne connaissait pas vraiment ses gouts musicaux. Un jour, lors du dîner, on lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimait bien écouter … « Ce que j'aime bien écouter... Les orgasmes de mes proies… Les cris de douleur c'est pas mal aussi. » Après ces mots, Mathieu changea vite de sujet. Depuis la dernière fois, quand il avait tenté « quelque chose » avec le Geek, il n'avait essayé de violer personne de la maison, au grand bonheur de tout le monde.

Le panda chantait à longueur de journée, ou bien il lisait, jouait avec le Geek et Isil à la console… Il aimait tous les styles musicaux (sauf le RnB bien sûr ^^) . Parfois, il tentait de parler à Katyllis mais le plus souvent, ses tentatives échouaient et il était rejeté avec un lot d'insultes qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Le Geek passait ses journées à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec ses colocataires, ou seul, selon ses envies. Il écoutait beaucoup de musique électro-pop et du rock. Parfois, quand personne ne le voyait, il dansait et chantait comme un fou pour se défouler…ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que tout le monde l'entendait. A chaque fois, quand il revenait dans le salon, ses colocataires tentaient au mieux de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et dès qu'il sortait de la pièce, les rires fusaient dans le salon. Le gamer n'avait toujours pas compris et se demandait souvent pourquoi ces fous riaient ainsi.

* * *

Voili voilouille... c'était bien ? Il s'est passé pas mal de trucs dans ce chapitre... ISIL A EMBRASSE LE GEEK PUTAIN ! Hum, désolée. Bref, Review ? ( désolée si je peux pas répondre d'ailleurs si ça s'affiche pas... Je répondrait dans le prochain chapitre tel un noob ne comprenant rien au monde d'internet...

Des gros bisous sur vos faces (o^_^o)


	6. Chapter 6

Re ! Je voulais poster ces deux chapitres à la suite ( pour une raison que j'ignore...) Mais j'ai eu un petit retard... ( 1h on se calme hein) En effet, je sais pas trop comment j'ai fait... Mais j'ai pété une commode. Commode sur laquelle il y avait une plaque de verre dont les dizaines d'éclats se sont gentiment logés dans ma cuisse droite. Si je peux bien vous dire un truc à propos de ça...: ça pique.

Je publierais la suite demain car des invités vont arriver chez moi d'une minute à l'autre donc j'aurais pas le temps de m'éclipser, allumer l'ordi, aller sur le site, chercher les fautes dans mon texte, le modifier, mettre des petites notes inutiles de ce genre et publier... ( sinon ils vont se demander...)

Bref, dans ce chapitre, il se passe des choses assez importantes.

* * *

Six.

 _« -Elle est où Maman ? »_

 _Son père le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Le petit n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis qu'elle était partie en voyage aux Etats-Unis, deux semaines plus tôt._

 _« -Maman est partie Mathieu. »_

 _Mathieu le dévisagea : elle était censée rentrer avant-hier… Les avions n'ont pas autant de retard normalement, si ?_

 _« -Je sais ! Mais ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'elle est partie… Et puis elle devait rentrer avant-hier ! Moi j'ai envie de la revoir ! »_

 _Son père le prit dans ses bras et sanglota._

 _« -Moi aussi Mathieu, j'ai envie de la revoir… »_

 _«- Pourquoi tu pleures papa ? Maman elle est juste partie en voyage ! Non ? Elle revient quand ? »_

 _Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes interminables._

 _« -Mat, Maman ne reviendra jamais. Elle est partie… »_

 _Le petit commença sangloter à son tour_

 _« - Mais où ? »_

 _Il ne répondit pas. Son père partit dans sa chambre et ne ressortit pas de la soirée._

 _Le lendemain, Mathieu assista à l'enterrement de sa mère. Le petit ne comprenait pas, il restait immobile devant la tombe, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir cette grosse boîte. Il entendait des gens parler d'un crash avion, beaucoup de morts, de sa mère._

Mathieu se réveilla, en sueur. Il regarda son réveil : 4h. Il tenta de se rendormir : en vain. Autant se lever… Le vidéaste se mit péniblement debout et entra dans la cuisine, en pyjama. A cette heure, tout l'appartement dormait. Il se fit couler un café, celui que Tao était partie acheter la veille : son préféré. L'odeur de la délicieuse boisson emplit ses narines. Il ouvrit les volets de la cuisine. Il pleuvait à saut et le temps était lourd : il allait faire de l'orage dans peu de temps. Mathieu laissa tout de même la fenêtre ouverte, laissant entrer quelques gouttes à l'intérieur. Il grilla des toasts et mit de la confiture de fraise dessus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, des cernes profondes s'étaient dessinées en dessous de ses yeux bleus. Il se servit du café dans un mug avec un dessin de chat dessus. Le jeune homme porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées de la délicieuse boisson. Une vague de chaleur empli son corps et il s'assit sur un tabouret en regardant la ville se réveiller. Isil entra dans la pièce, le visage endormit. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et portait une chemise de nuit à petits pois. Elle vit Mathieu.

« -… T'es déjà levé ? » demanda Isil en se servant une tasse fumante. Elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

« -Je te retourne la question : qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il est au moins...? » Isil sembla prendre conscience qu'il était peut-être un peu plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait en regardant par la fenêtre : Il faisait encore nuit.

« -Hum… Je me suis peut-être levée un peu tôt oui… Il est quelle heure, là ? »

« -Il est quatre heures et demie Isil. Tu devrais aller te recoucher... » Lui dit Mathieu. Pour seule réponse, elle but une gorgée de café et s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, pas un silence gênant, non, un silence apaisant. Ils écoutaient les hirondelles qui passaient devant la fenêtre en chantant.

« -Le Patron est pas dans sa chambre… Je l'ai entendu partir vers 2h. Il est parti faire quoi à ton avis ? » demanda la petite. Elle avait le don de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, même le pire criminel qui puisse exister.

« -Isil, tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour un mec comme lui… Il en vaut pas le coup. Mais bon, il doit être à un de ses bordels... » Répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Isil. Ceux de Mathieu étaient devenus gris … _Tao m'a déjà dit que ça leur arrivait, aux gens qui ont les yeux bleus : ils changeaient de couleur, comme ça._ Pensa Isil, elle ne s'étonnait de presque plus rien désormais : après tout, elle était bien sortie de l'imaginaire de Tao. Elle eut une pensée pour le Patron, _à ses bordels, hein…_ elle savait qu'il partait souvent voir ses putes, mais jamais aussi tardivement. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé… se dit la petite en tournant la tête vers la ville.

* * *

Celui-ci était partit se promener après avoir fait une insomnie vers 1h30 du matin. Il arpentait les rues sombres de Paris, marchant le long de la Seine. Il pleuvait très fort. Parfois, on pouvait apercevoir des éclairs entre les nuages sombres. Le criminel prit une cigarette dans son manteau, il en avait toujours un dans la poche intérieure de sa veste « au cas où ». Il l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet, il avait oublié son porte bonheur à l'appart, celui où il y avait un flingue et une femme plantureuse dessus. Mais bon, après tout, l'homme n'était pas tellement superstitieux. Il observa l'eau sale de la Seine, aperçut un SDF dormant sous un pont, un manteau déchiré en guise de couverture. L'homme aux éternelles lunettes de soleil fit des petits ronds de fumée qui se perdirent dans ciel orageux de Paris. Il regarda l'horloge numérique d'une pharmacie : 4h30… ça faisait au moins deux heures qu'il errait dans la capitale. Parfois, une ou deux voitures passaient près de lui, éclaboussant le trottoir. Le jeune homme en noir se dit qu'il valait mieux rentrer, le calme de la nuit ne durerais plus très longtemps. Bientôt, des centaines de gens envahiraient les rues trempées. Il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers l'appartement. Il croisa un homme soul qui lui dit en titubant :

« -Fais jamais confiance aux femmes… Toutes des putes ! … Elles… Elles te prennent le cœur, te font croire que tu as le leur… puis elles te le détruisent et partent, **sans rien dire !** » il était rouge et avait une bouteille à la main. Le Patron ricana : il n'avait pas à vivre ça, lui. Il ne faisait que les prendre dans une ruelle sombre, les violait et les tuait, sans aucune pitié. Elle ne leur brisait pas le cœur non, il leur tranchait. Ces provocatrices ne l'auraient plus jamais. Il traversa une route vide. Bon dieu, les femmes… On lui attrapa l'épaule et un homme en noir lui donna un violent coup au visage. Il saignait abondamment au nez. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'un deuxième coup arriva dans son visage. Le Patron repoussa son agresseur avant de lui donner un gros coup de pied dans l'entre jambes. Il plaqua son adversaire au sol pour lui donner des coups de poings au visage. Plusieurs hommes arrivèrent derrière le criminel, ils le ruèrent de coups, le mettant au sol. L'homme du début se releva. Deux autres hommes bloquèrent le Patron, l'empêchant de se défendre, le visage tourné vers son agresseur du départ. Le Patron avait le visage en sang. L'homme en face de lui leva la main, serra le poing et lui mis un coup qui évanoui le jeune homme.

Le Patron se réveilla dans une pièce blanche, attaché à une chaise, une vitre sans teint sur le mur en face de lui. Sa vue était trouble, il sentit une vive douleur au nez et à la bouche, l'engourdissant. Un homme en blouse blanche arriva dans la pièce, une seringue à la main. Il portait un masque et des lunettes, le criminel ne put voir ses yeux, pour pouvoir le retrouver plus tard pour le tuer. L'infirmier s'approcha du Patron qui gigota pour tenter de se libérer, en vain. Il lui planta la seringue dans le cœur. Le Patron hurla, une douleur s'empara de lui, l'empêchant de bouger, le contenu de la seringue se répandit dans les veines du jeune homme, il avait l'impression de brûler. La douleur envahi tout son corps, il ne put résister plus longtemps et s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.

* * *

5h40 : à l'appartement des Sommet.

Katillys s'était elle aussi réveillée, à cause d'un cauchemar. Elle se servit une tasse de thé Earl Grey avec du lait. Elle fut étonnée de trouver Mathieu et Isil dans la cuisine, ils parlaient de jeux vidéo. Katyllis avait essayé leur jeu bizarre mais elle était du même avis que Tao : c'était de la merde.

« -Et donc tu vois, quand je suis arrivé au boss, y'a un dragon qui est apparu et… » Mathieu ne finit pas sa phrase. Il tomba par terre et il hurla. Une douleur immense s'était emparée de lui. Il sut immédiatement que c'était le Patron. C'était comme si on lui arrachait une partie de lui. Il aperçut Katyllis et Isil se précipiter vers lui, mais sa vue se troubla et il tomba dans les pommes.

« -Mathieu ! **Mathieu** ! Kat, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il allait bien y'a même pas une minute ! Va réveiller les autres ! » supplia Isil, complètement paniquée.

Katyllis couru réveiller les personnalités de Mathieu, mais quand elle arriva dans le couloir, elles étaient déjà toutes là. Sauf le Patron.

« -Qu'est-qui ce passe, là ? » commença le Panda. « -J'ai mal… à la poitrine. »

Le Geek appuyait sur le haut de son torse, le visage décomposé par la douleur.

« -Aaaah… ça fait super maaal... ! » fit le petit.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gros ? C'est la première fois que ma drogue me fait un truc pareil, gros.» Dit le Hippie.

« -Putain… Venez ! Mathieu… Mathieu a besoin de vous ! » dit Katyllis. Tao courut immédiatement vers la cuisine.

Les personnalités se regardèrent, hésitants.

« - **Grouillez-vous bordel !** » hurla Katyllis en prenant le panda et le Geek par la manche. « -Toi aussi , le drogué ! » le hippie les suivi tout en se touchant le torse, à la recherche d'où venait cette douleur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Mathieu avait retrouvé ces esprits, mais souffrait toujours terriblement. Il articula :

« -C'est… le … Patr-patron… » avant de s'assoir et de se prendre la tête en tre les mains.

Tao , Isil et Katyllis parurent comprendre.

« -Où ? » Demanda Isil, déterminée.

Mathieu comprit,

« -A l'asile. Ils l'ont retrouvé . »

* * *

Oui, je sais... Ce chapitre est plutôt court par rapport à celui d'avant... Mais je tenait à vous laisser du suspense. ( sadique )

Pensez à laisser une review ! Gros bisous sur vos petites joues dodues ! ( oui, j'ose )


	7. Chapter 7

Salut bande de petits cochons qui mangent des trampolines ! ( _Mais elle est devenue complètement folle !)_

J'ai vu le dernier épisode de Slg hier... J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine pendant 5 minutes. ( **la fragile, putain...** )

Bon, vous allez me tuer pour ce chapitre... Je préviens : Il va y avoir du gore ! ( InconnuE tu vas être contente, sadique va.)

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sept

 _Les jours qui suivirent l'enterrement de Julia, sa mère, son père restait dans sa chambre, les volets et la porte fermés. Il ne répondait pas quand Mathieu l'appelait. Même quand celui-ci réclamait à manger. Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours. Quatre jours que le petit de 3 ans n'avait pas mangés. Il avait les joues creusées, il avait tout de même trouvé de quoi boire, au robinet, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il partit s'allonger sur son lit et sanglota. Pourquoi son père ne répondait-il donc pas ? Il songea à sa mère... à l'enterrement, son papy lui avait expliqué que sa mère était partie là où allaient les personnes âgées et les gens malades. Le petit lui avait répondu en pleurant : « Mais... Maman n'est ni vieille ni malade ! »_

 _« Ecoute, Mathieu, avait alors commencé son grand-père, ta maman a eu… un accident. Son avion est tombé. A ce moment-là, madame la mort est venue la chercher… Elle a emmené ta maman au paradis, elle va retrouver Mamie ! Elle sera heureuse là-bas… » Mathieu était partit en criant « Mais maman m'aime ! Elle ne serait jamais partie longtemps loin de moi et papa ! »_

 _Un bruit de sonnette le tira de ses pensées. Il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte en sautillant pour enlever le verrou. C'était Sophia, sa tante._

 _« -Bonjour, mon chou… Mais ! Mathieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Regarde-toi… Tu es tellement… Maigre. Où est ton père, il va avoir droit à une discussion. »_

 _« -Il est dans sa chambre… » Fit le petit à bout de forces. Sa tante se dirigea vers la chambre en question tout en marmonnant des petits « comment peut-il laisser son fils dans cet état… » Elle se stoppa._

 _«- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une odeur… bizarre ? » Demanda Sophia. En effet, une odeur étrange sortait de la chambre. La femme appela plusieurs fois son père, sans réponse. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte et se rendit compte que celle-ci était fermée à clefs. Elle commença donc à donner de grands coups de pieds pour défoncer la porte qui céda. Sophia entra rapidement, en se bouchant le nez. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche. Elle s'assit doucement et se mit à pleurer._

 _« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tati Sophia ? Je peux enter ?» Demanda le petit qui était resté à la porte. La pièce était sombre, Mathieu ne pouvait distinguer ce qui se passait dedans._

 _« -Non, Mathieu. Surtout… N'entre pas. » Sa voix tremblait. Mathieu ne comprenait rien. Il entra lentement, prudent. Une odeur répugnante le fit tousser, lui donna envie de vomir. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité. Il vit son père, allongé, dans le fond de la pièce, un couteau à la main. Son corps était inanimé, sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Une flaque de sang sec était répandue près de son corps. Ses bras étaient mutilés, son visage aussi. Mathieu s'approcha du cadavre de son père, fébrile. Il observa la deuxième personne qu'il aimait le plus après sa mère. Le petit s'effondra à genoux près de son père. Celui-ci était livide, les yeux ouverts. Mathieu pleurait. Il avait compris maintenant. Sa mère ne reviendrait pas. Son père ne reviendrait pas. La mort les lui avait pris._

* * *

Katyllis partit chercher des couteaux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre du Patron. Elle était déjà venue fouiller pendant son absence, ce qu'elle y avait trouvé était aussi intéressant que dégoutant : des couteaux avec un peu de sang dessus, des capotes usagées (beurk) et quelques bouteilles vides. Elle dégagea tout le bordel et prit trois couteaux qu'elle distribua à Tao et Maître Panda. Elle en garda un dans sa poche. Pas question qu'elle en donne un à un gamin pleurnichard, un drogué et encore moins à Isil. Le dernier couteau serait bien plus utile si elle l'avait. Ils prirent la voiture de Mathieu et partirent en direction de l'asile désaffecté. Mathieu sembla connaître le chemin par cœur, ce qui attira l'attention du Geek :

« -Mathieu, comment ça se fait que tu connaisse le chemin ?! »

Mathieu ne répondit pas, c'est Tao qui s'en chargea :

« -Vous êtes tous connectés à Mathieu, mais cette connexion est souvent « éteinte ». Vu que le Patron est en danger, la connexion s'est rétablie et Mathieu sait où il se trouve et il ressent sa douleur. » Mathieu gémit, comme pour prouver ce que venait de dire Tao. Elle posa une main rassurante pour calmer le jeune homme. Comment le Patron avait-il pu se faire choper ? C'était le plus fort de la « famille »… Il ne sentait plus le criminel dans son esprit. Comme si il y avait un filet imaginaire autour du patron dans son âme, l'empêchant de le faire revenir dans sa tête comma à son habitude quand le criminel se faisait choper par la police ou qu'il voulait rentrer en vitesse sans être vu.

* * *

Le Patron ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté, il voyait trouble. Une douleur lui brulant l'intérieur, la même que quelques minutes, peut-être des heures ( ?) plus tôt, mais heureusement pour lui, celle-ci était moins intense.

« -hm, oui. Bien sûr. Oui monsieur, nous ferons le nécessaire. » il entendait des bribes de conversation téléphonique de la pièce d'à côté.

« -Oui, oui. Nous ferons notre possible monsieur. Les tuer ?! … Oui, bien sûr le tuer, ce n'est qu'une seule personne… Nous tenons une des personnalités multiples, il vont certainement arriver dans très peu de temps. » il y eut un blanc. « -Evidemment ! cela va de soi ! Notre personnel a été entrainé pendant quelques mois pour répondre à une attaque potentielle. … Hm. … Des armes ?! mais m-monsieur nous ne sommes pas autorisés à avoir des armes dans ce b… O-oui monsieur. Enlevez au moins les armes à feu monsieur, imaginez que le patient arrive à en prendre une… Merci monsieur. » Le Patron fulminait : il était en position de faiblesse et il détestait ça. En plus il était un ridicule appât pour… **tuer** Mathieu et les autres…

« -Putain… »murmura le jeune homme en bougeant. Ce mouvement ranima la douleur qui lui arracha un petit gémissement.

« -Alors, on fait moins le fier quand on est attaché hein ? » commença l'infirmier à travers le micro. « t'es rien qu'un monstre sortant de l'imagination d'un fou ! »

Le Patron prit plus ça pour un compliment qu'une insulte.

« - Eh ouais, un monstre capable de te tuer… tu vas voir quand je sortirais de là… je vais t'ouvrir la main avec tes propres ongles, te trancher la gorge avec une de tes dents et je **t'enfoncerai ta putain de seringue dans le cul !** menaça le Patron. En pointant la seringue que tenait l'infirmier.

« -Ah ? la seringue tu dis ? Ça doit faire mal… Le docteur dit que ça provoque une douleur presque égale à celle de l'accouchement… enfin, celle qu'on t'as mis tout à l'heure, celle-là, dit-il en montrant une seringue avec un liquide jaune, arrive à infliger une douleur égale à l'accouchement… mais pas la même non… on a jamais réussi à recréer la douleur que produit un accouchement. Mais bon, celle-ci pourra te faire autant souffrir que ta gentille petite mômant quand elle t'as sorti de son bide. Ah nan, c'est vrai… t'as pas de mère. » dit l'infirmier en entrant dans la pièce blanche. Il s'approcha du criminel, la seringue en main.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire, espèce de pute unijambiste… » railla le Patron, pas très sûr de lui.

« -Tu vas avoir l'honneur de ressentir autant de douleur que si t'étais une salope en train d'accoucher. » répondit l'autre en ricanant.

Non… il n'allait pas… l'homme en blouse sortit une goutte de produit de la seringue. Celle-ci coula le long de l'objet et tomba, laissant une tâche jaunâtre par terre. Il approcha la seringue du nez du Patron, la fit danser devant des yeux, recula, comme pour viser… et planta l'objet pointu dans la jambe du criminel qui hurla. Un hurlement terrifiant. Il regarda une dernière fois l'infirmier en tenant sa jambe. La douleur fut tellement puissante qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue meurtrie par les coups, et il sombra.

* * *

Mathieu poussa un cri inhumain, ses personnalités se tordirent de douleur. Tao conduisait rapidement, stressée. Katyllis et Isil se regardèrent puis Isil tenta de rassurer le Panda, ce qui ne servait à rien.

« -Putain mais accélère ! » fit le panda, la voix modifiée par la douleur qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils roulaient et Mathieu commençait à tourner de l'œil. Quant aux personnalités, elles souffraient moins qu'au départ, mais elles venaient de ressentir une vive douleur au cœur.

« -Calmez-vous. On sait que ça fait mal, mais ça passera. Enfin, ça passera pour les personnalités. Mathieu, vu que tu es leur créateur, c'est toi que le produit cherche à atteindre. Tu dois ressentir, euh, comme… une… comme si tu brulais de l'intérieur non ? » dit Tao, étrangement calme vu la situation.

Il ressentait exactement ça. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? Non. Ça ne se pouvait pas… _Bien sûr que ça se peut_ , _elles étaient des cobayes_. Elles ont sûrement subit des opérations plus douloureuses… tout ça pour lui… Tout ça à cause de lui… Il s'en voulait tellement ! Il gémit un peu, pas de douleur, non, parce qu'il pensait à tout ce que les jeunes femmes ont subi à cause de lui. Isil l'enlaça. Il imaginait Tao sur une table, le ventre ouvert. Il la voyais pleurer, crier et se taper la tête contre le mur pour tenter de lutter contre la douleur de perdre Isil et Katyllis. Il imaginait Katyllis et Isil avoir conscience qu'elles disparaissaient, se voir se faire effacer de l'esprit de Tao... Cette pensée le fit trembler, elles avaient dû tellement souffrir... Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne plus y penser, il en parlerait plus tard. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour sauver le Patron. Il le voyait, l'image encrée dans son cerveau : le criminel, assis dans une salle blanche, du sang sur le visage, la tête tombante.

Tao gara la voiture derrière le bâtiment. L'asile était en piteux état : Certains murs étaient troués et les fenêtres étaient cassées. Katyllis prit un jouet défoncé qui avait dû appartenir à une petite malade. Elle l'observa un instant puis le balança.

« -Ca faisait longtemps… putain. Fallait qu'ils l'emmène ici, sinon c'est pas drôle hein ? c'est ça ? C'est tellement plus amusant de nous rappeler tout ce qui s'est passé ici ! » Fit Katyllis, à fleur de peau.

Isil s'approcha d'elle et la prit gentiment dans ses bras.

« -Calme toi Kat, s'il te plaît… » La femme à la clope la regarda, ses yeux verts étaient remplis de rage il y a peu mais il se transforma en regard attendri… avant de devenir déterminés. Mathieu vit ses yeux passer du vert olive au doré virant orange. Il mit ça sur le compte de la douleur.

« -On va tous les défoncer. » dit-elle.

Mathieu avait le plan du bâtiment encré dans le crâne. Il le dessina par terre et ils purent élaborer un plan à la vite fait.

« -Mathieu, tu restes ici avec le hippie, dit Tao, les autres, vous venez avec moi. Je connais bien le bâtiment, y'a des planques et des endroits secrets un peu partout, on fonce, on prend le patron et on se tire en vitesse. Pour la suite, on verra plus tard. OK ? »

Mathieu gémit de douleur.

« - **Non** , pas OK. Je viens avec vous. »

Tao parut gênée un instant mais se reprit rapidement :

« - **Pas de discussion là-dessus** Mathieu, tu restes ici. Regarde toi, tu ne tiens pas debout ! En plus… non rien. Tu restes, c'est tout. Je voudrais éviter que tu finisses en cobaye. » Sur ce, Tao, Maître Panda, Isil , le Geek et Katyllis partirent vers un trou caché derrière un buisson.

Mathieu attendit quelques secondes, puis les suivi, discrètement.

« -Eh, Tao t'as pas dit de rester là, gros ? En plus tu marches bizarrement… » Demanda le Hippie.

« -Je supporterais pas de les voir se faire enfermer sans avoir rien pu faire ! » Il le laissa en plan et partit.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le petit groupe eut droit à un bien triste spectacle : le Patron, attaché à une vulgaire chaise en bois, le visage en sang, une seringue plantée dans la cuisse. Il était évanoui. Des hommes se tenaient autour de lui. Ils se retournèrent vers la porte et sortirent des couteaux.

« -Vous voilà mes petits chatons… » fit un des hommes.

Maître Panda et le gamin commencèrent à paniquer, ils regardèrent les trois jeunes femmes, à la recherche d'ordre. Elles semblaient calmes, ce qui perturba les deux personnalités. Isil se tourna vers Tao, ses yeux devinrent rouges pendant une fraction de seconde. Le Geek recula d'un pas.

Mathieu arriva derrière le petit groupe, il vit les yeux d'Isil changer de couleur.

« -Tao... Je peux ? » demanda Isil. Katyllis pinça ses lèvres, elle appréhendait quelque chose… mais quoi ?

« -Je pense que c'est le moment, oui. » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Isil. Elle entra dans la pièce blanche, avança calmement vers le premier homme, qui fut déstabilisé par son assurance alors qu'elle devrait trembler. Il tenta d'enfoncer son couteau dans la peau de la petite, qui esquiva avec une rapidité impressionnante.

« -Tu vas libérer mon pote et je vous laisserait tranquille d'accord ? Sinon, je vais procéder à la manière forte. »

L'homme ria.

« -Nan mais regardez la ! Pour qui elle se prend, la gamine ? Superman ? »

Les yeux d'Isil virèrent au rouge sang. L'homme pâlit.

« -Enfin, on va pouvoir s'amuser. » Dit Isil d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas, on aurait dit qu'elle était possédée. Elle s'approcha de l'homme, qui devait bien faire 1m80, la petite le prit par le cou et serra. Elle l'étranglait ! L'homme tenta de se défaire de son agresseur : en vain. Elle lâcha sa proie. L'homme tomba et ne se releva pas. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Mathieu savait plus que bien ce que ça voulait dire. Le schizophrène, maître panda et le geek pâlirent. Le geek regarda Tao, espérant la voir en panique, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Elle et Katyllis étaient gênées, mais pas terrifiées, ni en panique. Le panda et lui se dévisagèrent, choqués. Isil ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Elle se plaça devant un deuxième homme qui balbutia :

« -On… On peut discuter ! »

« -Pas question, votre pote voulait pas... Et j'ai bien envie de vous régler votre compte, bande d'ordures ! Vous avez fait du mal à Tao et Katyllis, vous devez mourir pour ça. » Elle fit ouvrir la bouche de l'homme, plaça une de ses mains à l'intérieur, elle mit l'autre de l'autre côté de sa bouche et lui fit ouvrir la bouche, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoires se détache du reste de son crâne. L'homme hurlait, le sang giclait du fond de la gorge de l'infirmier, tachant le mur auparavant blanc.

« -Tiens ça me fait penser à une réplique du Patron, commença Isil, Lui préfère les murs maculés de blanc, moi je les aime rouge sang. »

Les autres tentaient de fuir, mais Tao et Katyllis bloquaient le passage. Elles étaient beaucoup moins fortes qu'Isil, mais ces hommes ne voyaient que trois monstres totalement identiques. Isil cassa le bras d'un autre, lui arracha et lui planta dans le ventre. Celui-ci tomba, les yeux écarquillés. Sa dernière image fut celle de Mathieu, horrifié. Isil regarda les deux derniers homme, elle sauta littéralement sur un des deux, plongea la main dans sa cage thoracique et lui arracha le cœur, elle regarda l'organe qu'elle tenait, observa les moindres recoins de ce cœur. L'organe se mouvait encore un peu mais elle l'écrasa. Le sang gicla dans toute la pièce. Même le Patron eut le visage bâclé de liquide rouge. Elle lécha l'organe coulant avant de le lancer sur le dernier homme qui se recroquevilla, la voyant arriver. Il la supplia.

« -Isil, ils en ont eu assez. **Isil !** **Laisse-le !** » Dit Tao.

Elle ne semblait rien entendre. Elle prit l'homme et le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce, empalant le pauvre homme dans le mur. Isil se retourna, elle semblait folle dingue, du sang tachait ses vêtements, son visage était recouvert d'éclaboussures de ce liquide rouge. Elle rit, ce qui fit frissonner le groupe. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Mathieu, elle se regarda dans la vitre sans teint. Devint livide. Elle semblait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire en regardant le sang et ses victimes étalées au sol. Elle regarda ses mains ensanglantées, regarda une nouvelle fois Mathieu, le pointa du doigt en balbutiant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ses yeux redevinrent verts et elle tomba dans les pommes. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

« -Oh non, mon dieu… » Dit Tao en se retournant.

Le patron se réveilla. Il devint livide en observant la pièce maculée de sang : des hommes, morts, du sang, partout. Un homme avait un bras dans le corps, un autre avait la cage thoracique à l'air, un troisième était enfoncé dans le mur et le dernier avait la gorge ouverte. Il vit Isil, étalée à ses pieds. Il regarda Tao, et comprit.

« -…Putain, elle cachait bien son jeu la gamine. »

Katyllis coupa la corde qui le retenait. Il arracha la seringue plantée dans sa cuisse en ronchonnant. Il souffrait encore un peu mais le produit ne faisait presque plus effet. Il mis Isil sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac : elle était très légère. Personne ne parla pendant le chemin du retour. Mathieu regardait Tao, il voulait des explications. Celle-ci avait bien sentit le regard de Mathieu sur son dos. La jeune femme ne le regarderait pas. Elle avait terriblement honte... Elle garda les yeux rivés sur la route. Isil était toujours évanouie, la tête contre l'épaule du Patron. Parfois, Katyllis regardait le criminel, il tournait les yeux vers elle, puis elle détournait le regard. Elle observa la petite Isil, elle avait du sang partout … Mon dieu, ils l'avaient vue comme ça. Rien ne serait plus pareil désormais .

* * *

En arrivant, Katyllis se proposa pour porter Isil, mais la Patron insista. Il l'amena dans la salle de bain, suivi de Katyllis.

« -D'habitude, je l'aurais déshabillée… mais bon, je lui dois la vie là… donc, je te laisse faire. Mais la prochaine fois, je la raterais pas. » Fit le criminel. « -Je me lave juste après, grouille toi où je la verrais « accidentellement » nue … » dit-il avec son éternel sourire carnassier. Il partit. Kat déshabilla la petite, tenta de la réveiller, en vain. Isil avait le même corps qu'elle, mais elle était toujours gênée de la voir nue. Elle la lava, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher à la blessure qu'elle s'était faite : lorsqu'Isil s'était évanouie, elle était tombée sur du verre pilé. Elle retira les morceaux de verres, Isil gémissait un peu. Le sang coulait et se mélangeait à l'eau de la douche. Elle nettoya les plaies qu'elle s'était faite au visage, lui lava les cheveux, Elle l'enveloppa dans une serviette et l'emmena sur le canapé. Kat jeta les vêtements de la petite à la poubelle : la robe blanche était désormais quasi-totalement rouge. Kat eu envie de vomir mais se retint. Elle retourna dans le salon et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil. Tout le monde tentait de garder une bonne ambiance malgré ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

« -…Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il est 14h30, dit le panda, qui… a faim ? »

Katyllis revit Isil, ensanglantée, arrachant le cœur d'un infirmier. Elle se leva et partit en direction des toilettes.

On entendit un bruit de vomissement.

« -On va attendre un peu avant de manger, ok ? » fit Mathieu. Il se leva et prit Tao par la manche.

Mathieu l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle tremblait et était livide.

« -Tao, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur Isil ? »

Elle rougit. La jeune femme avait souvent été tentée de lui dire, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle baissa la tête.

« -je… M-matt… » Elle s'effondra dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle pleurait souvent comme cela, dans ses bras. Elle était un peu comme sa sœur… Ils ne savaient rien du passé de l'autre, et cela ne les gênaient pas. Sauf à ce moment-là.

« -Tao, je veux plus qu'il y ait des secrets entre nous. Maintenant on se dit tout, ok ? »

Tao secoua la tête

« -N… Mathieu, si je te disais tout sur moi, tu partirais. Et moi… moi je veux pas te perdre tu comprends ? »

Elle retourna dans le salon.

« -Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu viens Isil ? » Dit Tao, la mine triste. Isil, qui venait de se rhabiller avec un tee-shirt appartenant au Geek et un vieux slim qu'avait retrouvé Katyllis dans son armoire.

* * *

Elles allèrent dans un parc. Il faisait bon, la pluie avait cessé mais le sol était toujours humide. Cette année, l'automne était doux. Des enfants jouaient dans la boue, ils ne se souciaient de rien, eux. Tao prit une grande inspiration et regarda sa petite protégée.

« -Ecoute, tu ... On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Isil... »

Isil lui sourit tristement et lui posa un doigt sur la bouche. Elle savait très bien ce que comptait faire sa créatrice. Elle avait raison, Isil avait tout de même tué tous ces hommes.

« -Je le mérite, je ne suis qu'un monstre, une erreur. Fais-le. De toutes manières, je n'aurais pas pu supporter le regard des autres après. C'était vraiment bien avec vous tous… Dis à Katyllis que je l'aime fort. » Une larme coula sur sa joue mais elle souriait toujours. Elle enlaça sa créatrice.

« -Je t'aime Isil. » dit Tao dans un sanglot.

Elle prit les mains de la petite et elle l'effaça de son esprit. Isil disparut dans un coup de vent, son sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Tao lui fit un signe de la main puis fondit en larmes. Elle rentra, sur le chemin, elle revit les enfants jouer, elle pleura de plus belle. Elle fit revenir Katyllis dans son esprit.

* * *

Héhéhé... Regardez ce suspense... Je me suis éclatée à faire ce chapitre, ( oui je suis sadique aussi ) Mais Tao a supprimé Isil ! AAAAAHHHHH ! Je me déteste d'avoir fait ça... Mais bon. Gros bisous sur vos faces de cochons qui mangent des trampolines !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut bande de moutons punk qui boivent de la Guiness à longueur de journée ! ( Oui, c'est une référence à WTC alors que c'est une fanfiction de salut les geeks. FUCK LA LOGIIIIIQUE! ) Comme je l'avais prévu, Lilice m'a trucidé pour le chapitre précédent... Mais ça va... J'ai seulement le ventre ouvert et le crâne mutilé... -'

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas trèèès joyeux les amis, désolée :

* * *

Huit.

 _S_ _ophia décida d'adopter Mathieu après l'enterrement de son père. Celle-ci vivait seule. Elle était très gentille et s'occupait merveilleusement bien de son neveu. Elle l'a nourri pour qu'il atteigne un poids raisonnable, l'emmenait souvent au parc. Mathieu l'adorait. Les années passèrent, lentement._

 _25 septembre 2002 :_

 _« -Mathieu… Sort de ta chambre ! T'en as pas assez de rester cloitré dedans ? » Sophia entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent._

 _« - Rho, regarde-toi. 14 ans et déjà blasé… C'était ton anniversaire il y a même pas deux jours… Fait un effort, garde ton âme d'enfant... Ne devient pas comme tous ces adolescents qui n'adressent pas un mot à leurs parents. »_

 _« -Laisse-moi… »_

 _« -Oh ! Tu as retrouvé ta langue ? Bien, descends, le repas est prêt » Fit sa tante en sortant._

 _« Tu vas quand même pas suivre cette grognasse ? » Depuis quelques mois, une voix était entrée dans son crâne, l'aidant à faire des choix. C'est justement celle-ci qui venait de parler._

 _« Mouais, ne parles pas de Tati Sophia comme ça… Elle est gentille. » Mathieu chuchotais, sa tante le prendrais pour un fou._

 _« … Et alors ? T'entends pas son petit ton mielleux là ? Elle te manipule, gamin. Si tu veux rester dans ta chambre, reste. »_

 _L'adolescent ne répondit pas mais resta dans sa chambre._

 _15 octobre 2002 :_

 _Il pleuvait. Cet automne n'avait pas été particulièrement favorable. Mathieu déposa des fleurs fraîches sur la tombe de ses parents. Des larmes salées allèrent dans sa bouche. C'était aujourd'hui que sa mère avait eu son accident. Quelques jours plus tard, il retournerait ici, pour la mort de son père._

 _« -Allez Mat, on y va maintenant, ça va faire trente minutes que tu restes planté devant leur tombe. » souffla Sophia en lui posant une main sur l'épaule._

 _« -Attends, je vais dire bonjour à Pauline. »_

 _Sa tante recula légèrement. Elle hésita quelques instants._

 _« -D'accord. Je rentre à la maison, OK ? Ne restes pas trop longtemps sous la pluie. »_

 _Mathieu se dirigea vers la tombe de Pauline._

 _« -Bonjour. »_

 _Sa petite sœur était morte un an avant sa mère, elle avait un an et Mathieu en avait trois. Il regarda la photo sur la tombe : un bébé, souriant. Elle souriait souvent... Mathieu n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de la connaître, il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Juste qu'il l'aimait beaucoup._

 _« -J'espère que tu vas bien, fait des bisous à Mamie de ma part, d'accord ? »_

 _La voix dans sa tête prit la parole :_

 _« -Hum, gamin. T'es conscient que tu parles à un mort … ? »_

 _« -Je parle bien à une voix dans ma tête. »_

 _« -C'est vrai… Mais parler à une voix dans sa tête est amusant : au moins moi je réponds. »_

 _« -Oui… Mais ma sœur m'entend. Ça me suffit. »_

 _Il avait sûrement parlé un peu fort, car une grand-mère le dévisageait._

 _Il parla donc plus doucement._

 _« -En ce moment, je lis un livre très intéressant… Ça parle de fantômes et d'esprits. Dis, Pauline, est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras me répondre ? Dans mon livre, les esprits répondent. »_

 _« -C'est qu'un livre gamin. » Fit la voix grave._

 _Il déposa une fleur bleue sur sa tombe et partit. Il pleurait, la voix grave le rassurait comme elle pouvait, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas très douée pour ça…_

 _« Allez, gamin. Ca va aller… C'est pas en pleurant que ça va changer ! » L'ado pleura de plus belle._

 _« Merde. Bon, écoute gamin, je sais ce que ça fait… C'est douloureux. Et puis toi, t'es comme moi : t'as perdu toute ta famille en peu de temps… Mais reste fort. Et puis je suis là moi. J'vais t'aider. »_

* * *

Mathieu venait de finir la dernière scène de la vidéo, où il était interrompu par le Geek, complètement bourré. Il sortit s'allumer une clope dans la cour. Ses voisins lui avaient interdit de fumer à cet endroit… mais peu importe. Une fois, pour les embêter, il s'était déguisé en bavarois et avait dansé sur de la musique irlandaise. Une voisine lui avait balancé un seau d'eau… Plus tard, alors que la voisine en question râlait encore au balcon, elle se prit un seau remplit d'eau à son tour. Lorsque Mathieu avait levé la tête pour voir qui était l'auteur de cette agression, il avait vu Tao, qui avait éclaté de rire quand elle avait vu que Mathieu l'avait repérée. Sur-ce, il avait monté les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, et avait sauté sur Tao avant de la chatouiller, hilare.

Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre de l'appartement, personne. Il écouta les oiseaux chanter, le vent le caresser… il revit le visage joyeux de Tao. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage, tombèrent sur le béton de la cour.

Elle était partie.

Il la revit un moment avant qu'elle ne parte, elle l'avait regardé avant d'aller « se promener ». Ses yeux étaient tristes. Ses beaux yeux verts… Katyllis n'avait adressé la parole à personne après que Tao soit sortie : elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Un moment, Mathieu s'était approché d'elle, une tasse de café à la main. Il lui avait proposé, mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Ne comprenant pas, le jeune homme s'était approché encore plus, pour voir son visage, et il avait vu qu'elle pleurait.

Ensuite, tout était allé très vite : Katyllis avait hurlé. Pas de douleur, on aurait dit qu'une immense tristesse la submergeait. Elle était tombée puis avait disparu : Tao l'avait rappelée dans son esprit. Le seul souvenir de Kat fut sa cigarette éteinte, à terre. Le Patron était resté silencieux. Il avait simplement prit la cigarette et s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. On ne l'avait pas revu de la soirée. Tout le monde avait compris, mais personne ne disait rien. Le Geek était parti jouer, quand on passait près de sa porte, on pouvait entendre des petits sanglots étouffés. Le Hippie en avait volontairement trop pris pendant toute la soirée pour les oublier, se dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Le Panda était resté assis sur le canapé, silencieux. Mathieu, quant à lui, était parti dans sa chambre, s'était allongé et avait longuement pleuré. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là.

Les jours qui suivirent furent bien tristes : on ne parlait que très rarement. Le geek était collé à sa console, le regard vide. Le Hippie ne sortait plus de son monde, le Patron n'allait plus à ses bordels : il restait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une clope à la bouche, comme le faisait Katyllis. Le Panda ne chantait plus, il passait son temps à écouter la chanson favorite d'Isil. Mathieu errait des heures dans la maison, sans but, comme s'il cherchait une solution.

* * *

Après avoir supprimé Isil, Tao avait marché quelques heures dans la capitale. Katyllis voulait sortir mais la jeune femme ne se sentait pas prête à affronter son regard pour le moment. Elle s'était assise à une terrasse et avait commandé un café. Elle avait pleuré lorsque le serveur lui avait demandé si elle le prenait noir. Noir, comme le faisait Mathieu et Isil. Le serveur, gêné, lui avait demandé si tout allait bien… Elle avait simplement répondu « oui », avant de demander son café noir. Elle l'avait bu d'une traite, malgré qu'elle le déteste sans rien. La jeune femme était ensuite partie dans un hôtel pas trop cher. La chambre se composait d'un lit inconfortable, une bouilloire et de quoi se faire du thé. La salle de bain était rudimentaire : une douche qui allumait le robinet même temps et des toilettes. Tao avait pris une douche, pleuré. Elle s'était changée, assise sur le lit. Elle sortit Katyllis de son esprit. Celle-ci s'assit à côté de sa créatrice.

« -Tao... Pourquoi ? » Commença Kat. « Isil, elle… » Katyllis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« -Kat… je…je ne peux plus vivre de cette façon… Je brise toujours les gens que j'aime réellement, d'une façon ou d'une autre… J'aurais pu tous les tuer ! J'avais perdu le contrôle d'Isil… Si elle n'avait pas vu Mathieu, elle… elle aurait tué les autres devant nos yeux Kat ! » Tao se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Kat la prit dans ses bras et fondit en larmes à son tour.

« -Mais… Isil n'était pas méchante ! Elle… Elle perdait quasiment jamais le contrôle ! Tu l'as **tuée** Tao ! C'était notre petite sœur ! Isil, celle qui était trop timide pour aller commander une glace ! Celle qui pleurait devant Totoro, celle qui t'as sauvé a vie ! On avait juré de la protéger… Elle est morte, et c'est toi qui l'as tué. » Le mascara de Katyllis coulait sur ses joues. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle se leva et partit prendre une douche, laissant Tao seule.

Celle-ci resta muette. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle l'avait tuée… Sa petite protégée. Celle qui l'avait défendue. Isil avait réussi à se faire des amis, elle aimait les personnalités de Mathieu comme ses propres frères… Si ça se trouve, elle ne les aurait pas tués. Tao devint livide, ses pulsations s'accélérèrent. Elle avait supprimé Isil, perdu une partie de son âme… Pour rien ?! Sa personnalité aurait pu vivre normalement ! Aimer, lire, voyager, rire, pleurer, être amoureuse, chanter, danser… Vivre ! Tao pleura de plus belle.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? »

Kat revint de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés. Elle s'alluma une clope et se posa sur le balcon. Tao pleurait toujours, sans bruit.

« -Kat… J'ai tué Isil… Elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal aux personnalités de Mathieu ! Elle était trop gentille… » Elle hoqueta « - C'est... C'est moi le monstre ! J'aurais dû mourir, pas elle… Kat, je pourrais pas vivre comme ça … Je dois… je dois… »

Kat posa sa cigarette et la prit dans ses bras.

« -Calmes toi Tao. Fais pas de connerie, OK ? Je supporterais pas que tu te fasses encore du mal. » Elle tremblait. Tao avait tenté de se suicider deux fois lorsqu'elles étaient à l'asile : la première fois, elle avait tenté de s'étouffer avec la couette les médecins l'avaient maîtrisée et attachée. La deuxième, elle avait fait la grève de la faim. Après plusieurs jours, elle ressemblait à un monstre : livide, la peau sur les os. Les médecins lui ont alors mit un tuyau dans la bouche, comme on le faisait à certains prisonniers en Amérique. Ces souvenirs firent frissonner Kat : plus jamais elle ne voulait voir Tao dans cet état.

Elles partirent s'acheter un sandwich dans une supérette glauque. Kat se fit siffler sur le chemin du retour : elle donna son sandwich à Tao, s'approcha de l'homme, lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez et un coup de pied dans l'entre jambes. Celui-ci cria des insultes et les deux jeunes femmes s'enfuirent, non sans rire amèrement. De retour à l'hôtel, elles mangèrent leurs sandwichs fades et allèrent se coucher. C'était un lit double, Kat se mit côté fenêtre. Elle observait la rue à travers le petit espace entre les rideaux. Un filet de lumière éclairait la chambre. Les deux jeunes femmes ne parvenaient pas à s'endormir : l'image d'Isil, disparaissant, hantait l'esprit de Tao. Kat repensait à la petite. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se souvenait de son visage endormi le matin, elle était vraiment mignonne... Tellement timide aussi, elle n'osait même pas aller demander où sont les toilettes dans un restaurant… une fois, elle s'était fait dessus à cause de ça. _Ça, c'est bien Isil…_ se dit-elle avant de sangloter. Les deux femmes parvinrent enfin à s'endormir vers 2h du matin.

* * *

Les mois passèrent… Tao et Kat ne riaient plus. On sentait une profonde tristesse dans leur regard. Elles sentiraient toujours un manque, un vide dans leur cœur. Tao resta dans l'hôtel, sans vraiment chercher où elles iraient ensuite. Kat et elle travaillaient dans un petit restaurant au coin de la rue où elles « vivaient ». Paolo, le gérant, avait bien vu qu'elles ne roulaient pas sur l'or… Certains soirs, il leur offrait un repas. C'est dans ces rares moments qu'il voyait les jumelles sourire. Elles avaient un sourire radieux, ce petit moment où il les voyait heureuse avait le don d'illuminer sa journée.

« - Deux steaks frites pour la deux ! »

Il était soir, le restaurant était presque vide. Kat et Tao avaient accueilli les clients, pris les commandes, servit les gens et encaissé toute la journée… Heureusement, il y avait une autre jeune femme pour les aider, Fanny. Celle-ci était très pauvre, mère de cinq enfants. Son mari l'avait trompée puis était parti du jour au lendemain. Elle était africaine, brune, les cheveux toujours attachés. Kat encaissa un vieil homme.

« -Kat ? Tu peux prendre la commande de la six, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Fanny.

« Ça marche ! » Kat se dirigea vers la table du fond, prit son bloc note, leva les yeux vers les clients. Elle se stoppa net, devint livide. Ses jambes tremblaient : Mathieu et ses personnalités étaient là. Tous. Ils avaient l'air moins gai que dans son souvenir… Mais c'était bien eux. La jeune femme fit demi-tour. Elle s'approcha de Tao et lui murmura à l'oreille, la voix tremblante :

« -T-Tao… Je… j-je peux pas servir la table six. Regarde qui l'occupe, tu comprendras. » Tao jeta un coup d'œil vers la table en question et pâlit à son tour.

« -OK… Euh… Je… merde. » Dit-elle, troublée. Elle partit vers la cuisine.

Kat alla voir Fanny, et lui demanda, fébrile :

« -Fanny... Excuse-moi… mais est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de la six à ma place s'il te plaît… ? J-je… Je ne… » Fanny la coupa, elle avait bien vu que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien.

« -Hum… Ok, t'inquiète pas. Mais dans ce cas-là, tu peux servir la quatre ? Ils attendent leurs pâtes depuis un bon moment, et monsieur commence à s'impatienter. »

Kat souffla de soulagement :

« -Pas de problème ! Je préfère largement servir un monsieur en colère que… euh… eux. Merci encore Fanny, tu me sauve la vie ! »

« -De rien ma poule, mais je veux des explications ! »

Kat sourit et partit servir les autres clients. Tao jeta parfois des coups d'œil vers Mathieu, il avait l'air fatigué. Toute sa table riait à part lui… Mais le Geek semblait un peu avachi, tout compte fait. Mathieu avait dû se sentir observé, il vit Tao et pâlit. Celle-ci rougit et partit en cuisine, avant de pousser la porte, elle regarda une dernière fois à la table six : désormais, toutes les personnalités de Mathieu la regardaient. Ils avaient tous pâlit. Tao rentra dans la cuisine, livide.

« -Hey, Tao, et ton service alors hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Fit Paolo.

« -Paolo. Tu peux me rendre un service ? Je t'en supplie… Les gens de la table six, j'ai… j'aimerais rester en cuisine pour éviter de les croiser. S'il te plaît Paolo… »

Il hocha la tête.

« -Ok. Mais si jamais les clients me disent que ce n'est pas bon… Tu vas entendre de mes nouvelles ! »

Tao déposa un baiser sur le crâne chauve de Paolo.

« -Merci ! »

Elle se mit au travail. Tao était dans la cuisine depuis une bonne heure, et Katyllis avait tout fait pour éviter de croiser Mathieu et ses personnalités. Elle vint voir sa créatrice dans la cuisine et dit

« -C'est bon, ils sont partis. »

Tao alla dans la salle, pour vérifier. Le restaurant était désormais complètement vide. Elle souffla de soulagement. Elles partirent se changer

« -Les filles, vous avez bien bossé aujourd'hui… à demain. » Paolo ferma derrière elles. Tao mis sa capuche, il était minuit et quart, un vent froid soufflait. Kat s'alluma une clope, elle souffla un nuage de fumée qui fit tousser Tao

« -S'cuse. »

Tao haussa les épaules, elle avait l'habitude. La cigarette ne l'avait jamais attirée. Adolescente, elle avait déjà essayé… Mais elle avait vomi.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées : Un inconnu l'avait coincée, une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Kat était elle aussi prise au piège par un deuxième inconnu. Un homme ayant un visage familier pour Kat s'approcha et mit un coup à la jeune femme, faisant tomber sa cigarette.

« -Hey, regardez qui voilà... Tu me dis quelque chose… Commença-t-il d'un ton faussement interrogateur, Ah oui ! C'est toi la pétasse qui m'a mis un coup l'autre jour ? Mais oui, c'est toi… La petite pute… Je vois que t'as une jumelle ? hmmmm…. Ouais, y'a de quoi s'amuser là ! Hein les mecs ? »

Les deux autres hommes ricanaient

« -Ouais, des jumelles… » Dit l'un d'entre eux.

« -C'est super excitant… » Fit l'autre en commençant à tripoter Tao.

« -Mmmh ! Mhh ! » Un homme mit du sotch sur la bouche de Tao.

« -Voilààà, comme ça, pas de problèmes. Toi, tu vas crier ? » dit le mec en s'adressant à Kat. Elle lui lança un regard plein de haine.

« … Je vois, madame est une rebelle. Ne lui scotchez pas la bouche à celle-là. On va se marrer. » Ils l'attachèrent à un poteau. L'homme qui avait reçu un coup de poing de Kat s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sauvagement tout en touchant sa poitrine, ce qui arracha un gémissement à la jeune femme, terrifiée. Il déchira le tee-shirt de Katyllis, qui se retrouva en soutien-gorge, sans défense, devant un homme qui n'avait pas des pensées très saines envers elles deux. Un autre homme commença à tripoter Tao, qui pleurait. L'homme en face de Kat allait enlever le soutif de sa victime quand il se prit un coup de poing monumental par… le Patron. Il donna des coups de pieds à l'homme à terre, il avait l'air furieux. Il se tourna vers Kat qui le regardait, éberluée. Il gardait ses lunettes même la nuit. Il s'occupa des autres avec Mathieu. Le Patron s'approcha ensuite de Kat, la détacha. Elle le regardait, reconnaissante. Tao s'était évanouie quand un des agresseurs lui avait donné un coup dans le ventre pour la faire taire. Le Panda la porta.

« -Ça va ? Ils ne … vous ont rien fait ? » demanda le Geek, inquiet. Tout le monde regarda Kat, même le Patron avait l'air de s'intéresser .

« -N-non. Enfin, rien qui aurait enlevé la virginité à une adolescente en tout cas. » Tous soufflèrent, soulagés.

Mathieu et les personnalités partirent, Tao sur le dos.

« -Eh ! Et Tao ? Je peux la porter vous savez, on doit rentrer à… la…. maison. »

Mathieu se retourna et dit, l'air déterminé :

« -On rentre. A notre vraie maison. » Il lança un regard à Kat qui la convaincue que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Elle les suivit donc jusqu'à l'appartement. Combien de fois elle avait rêvé revoir cette porte, ces meubles…

Les filles avaient beaucoup maigri depuis qu'elles étaient parties.

« -Je la met où ? » demanda Maître panda qui avait toujours Tao dans les bras.

« -Je vais la mettre dans ma chambre. » fit Mathieu. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle était légère. Il la déposa dans son lit. Tao avait un hématome à la joue, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et trempés. Il les lui enleva et couvrit la jeune femme en sous-vêtements. Elle semblait si fragile… Si jamais le Patron n'avait pas été attiré par les bruits bizarres venant de la ruelle sombre… Mathieu secoua la tête : valait mieux ne pas y penser… Il retourna dans le salon : Tout le monde était parti se coucher, Kat dormait sur le canapé. Elle avait enfilé un tee-shirt de Mathieu. Le Geek, qui en fait ne dormais pas, arriva derrière Mathieu et dit d'un air triste :

« - Isil n'est pas avec elles. » Il savait très bien ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille, mais il avait tout de même espéré qu'elle serait là. Il retourna se coucher.

Mathieu alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit à côté de Tao. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée. 3 mois sans elles, il avait cru mourir.

* * *

Tao sentit quelque chose sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux : un bras était posé sur son ventre. Elle tourna la tête et reconnu Mathieu qui dormait profondément, le torse nu et la bouche entrouverte. Qu'est-ce qui s'était bien passé hier… ? Elle tenta de se rappeler les évènements... Elles avaient été agressées… Le Patron… Kat, à moitié nue… et le noir. Kat. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Tao retira doucement le bras de Mathieu et sortit du lit. Elle sentit le froid sur son ventre, ses cuisses. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir comment elle était vêtue et rougit : elle était en sous-vêtements ! Pourtant hier elle était habillée... Elle aperçut ses vêtements sur une chaise, ils étaient sales et un peu déchirés. Mathieu l'avait déshabillée ?! Et il était parti **dormir** avec elle après ?! Elle rougit à cette pensée. Tao mit le tee-shirt qu'avait dû porter Mathieu la veille. Elle reconnut son parfum, elle frissonna. Que c'était bon de le revoir...

Elle sortit donc de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Il était 7h du matin. Elle fouilla dans les placards et trouva du thé Earl Grey. Tao se prépara une grande tasse et s'assit face à la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait un peu. On était déjà en hiver… Lorsque que Tao et Kat étaient parties, on était en Octobre, désormais le calendrier accroché au mur de la cuisine indiquait janvier. Tao trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide brulant, un bon thé, rien de tel pour se réchauffer… _Isil aurait pris un café bouillant…_ Le bonheur qui emplissait Tao quelques instants auparavant se transforma en tristesse, puis elle paniqua. Elle allait devoir tout expliquer à Mathieu et les autres ! Elle allait devoir leur dire qu'elle avait tué Isil...

« -Merde. » murmura la jeune femme. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

« -T... Tao ! » Dit le Geek d'une voix trop mignonne avant de faire un câlin à celle-ci. « -Vous nous avez trop manqué... L'ambiance était vraiment pourrie sans toi, Kat et Is... » Il se stoppa et parut triste. Tao ne répondit pas, elle était terriblement gênée.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne demande :

« -Tu... Tu l'as supprimée n'est-ce pas ? »

Tao posa son mug, regarda le Geek, les yeux pleins de larmes de la jeune femme confirmaient la question du petit. Elle s'enfuit sans mot. Le laissant seul. Le gamer se prit la tête entre les mains et sanglota. La petite lueur d'espoir qui restait au fond de son cœur venait d'être brisé sans même que Tao dise quoi que ce soit.

Tao s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de Mathieu. Elle se faufila sous la couverture et pleura en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Rien ne serait plus pareil, comment est-ce que ça pourrait l'être ? Elle avait effacé Isil. Rien ne devait être comme avant.

Mathieu fut réveillé par des sanglots étouffés. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Tao, recroquevillée, fermant les yeux pour étouffer son chagrin. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il sentait ses doigts froids contre son torse. Elle l'enlaça à son tour. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position. Tao se calma et s'assit, elle plongea ses yeux rougis dans ceux de Mathieu. Elle s'essuya les yeux à l'aide du tee-shirt du jeune homme.

« -Tu pleures pour Isil, n'est-ce pas ? » c'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mathieu lui prit la main.

« - Tu... Je comprends ton geste. » Continua le jeune homme. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« -Je suis qu'un monstre... commença Tao, tremblante, Tu... Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à moi. Je finis toujours par… Par faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. La preuve avec Isil ! Je l'ai tuée ! Effacée de mon esprit... Elle n'aurait pas fait de mal aux autres… » Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Mathieu était chaud, Tao était gelée. Elle le serra un peu plus pour se réchauffer.

« -Isil est toi. Si elle n'e voulais tuer personne, alors tu ne pourras pas me faire de mal. Je te fais confiance, Tao. »

Tao était perturbée. Elle leva la tête et observa les yeux de Mathieu, ceux-ci avaient légèrement changés : Ils étaient devenus bleus ciel. Mathieu serra Tao un peu plus, releva le menton de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et un peu salées à cause de ses larmes. Mathieu se recula, gêné.

« -Ex-excuse-moi... Je... Je voulais pas... » Bégaya le jeune homme, Tao le coupa en l'embrassant à son tour. Il passa une main dans les cheveux châtains de la jeune femme. Mathieu s'allongea, sans stopper le baiser. Tao se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme. Elle avait totalement oublié où elle était, ce qui s'était passé avant… Elle était totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Les lèvres de Mathieu étaient douces, Tao fondit littéralement. Le manque d'oxygène les fit se séparer, Tao était à moitié allongée sur Mathieu, elle le regarda intensément et posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme avant de poser sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire. Tao s'endormit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Mathieu aussi.

Le Geek regardait les dessins-animés. Il avait pleuré un long moment après que Tao soit partie. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Mathieu pour vérifier s'il dormait ou non. Il rougit en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte : Tao dormait sur Mathieu qui avait la tête posée sur celle de la jeune femme. Il était torse nu, et Tao portait juste un tee-shirt de Mathieu ! Le gamer referma doucement la porte et retourna dans le salon, attendri.

« -Alors, il dort toujours ? » Demanda la Panda. Celui-ci jouait à la Nintendo du Geek, il avait parlé sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

« -Oui. Et devines qui dort sur lui ? » Fit le Geek.

« -Q... quoi ?! Tao dort avec lui ?! Carrément **sur** lui ?! » Le Panda avait posé la console sur le canapé et s'était assis, choqué.

Katyllis était entrée dans le salon au moment où l'ursidé avait prononcé le nom de sa créatrice. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, devint rouge puis blanche et partit en direction de la chambre de Mathieu. _Tao et Mathieu ?! pas possible._ Se dit Kat. Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce et ressortit presque immédiatement : le petit n'avait pas menti. Elle retourna dans le salon et s'écrasa dans le canapé.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe, poupée ? » demanda le Patron, qui avait remarqué la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

« -Mathieu sort... avec... Tao. » Articula Kat. Elle se leva et fit les cents pas.

Le Patron éclata de rire.

« -Eh bah ! Il se fait pas chier le gamin ! Tu les as surpris en train de s'embrasser ? »

Kat roula des yeux.

« -Non… heureusement, je serais partie vomir. Ils dorment l'un sur l'autre. »

Le Patron parut déçu.

« -Dommage, ça aurait été marrant. »

Le hippie entra dans la pièce.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous faites une de ces têtes, gros ! »

Le Panda répondit :

« -Y'a Matt qui dort avec Tao sur lui. »

Le Hippie parut étonné :

« -Wow, ils en ont trop pris eux... Ça devait être de la bonne ! » Puis il repartit dans sa chambre. Le panda leva un bras et sentit son aisselle, il fit une mine dégoutée et partit prendre une douche.

« -Il est con ou…? » Demanda Katyllis avant d'aller s'assoir sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Le Geek jeta un coup d'œil sur le fauteuil où s'asseyait souvent Isil pour lire ou jouer à la Psp. Il regarda Kat, qui tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle regarda le fauteuil à son tour puis détourna le regard, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le Geek fut ému de voir Katyllis triste. Elle qui faisait toujours tout pour cacher ses émotions. Le petit partit jouer dans sa chambre.

« -Comment vous vous en êtes sorties pour survivre, vous deux ? » demanda le Patron en piquant le briquet de Kat.

Celle-ci hésita.

« -On... vivait dans un hôtel pas très cher... un peu pourri d'ailleurs. On bossait toutes les deux dans le resto où vous nous avez vues hier... depuis qu'on est parties et qu'Isil est... Depuis qu'Isil a été... Effacée de l'esprit de Tao, on est tombées très bas. » Déglutit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Isil était gentille... Mais Tao n'arrivait plus à vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, elle risquait de péter un câble d'un moment à un autre, sans prévenir. La dernière fois, elle aurait pu tous vous tuer avec ces hommes. C'est pour cela que Tao l'a supprimée. »

Le Panda avait les yeux larmes aux yeux, le Geek pleurait à chaudes larmes et le Patron semblait ému, il se pinçait la lèvre inférieure. Le Panda emmena le Geek dans sa chambre en se retournant vers Kat et le criminel pour leur faire comprendre qu'il allait le consoler.

Kat pleurait en silence, le Patron arriva derrière elle et posa des mains rassurantes sur ses épaules.

« -Elle ne va pas tarder de faire la même chose avec moi... » Murmura Katyllis en tremblant. Le Patron s'assit à côté d'elle et la dévisagea.

« -Pardon ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

« -Sans le vouloir, je l'empoisonne. Elle a supprimé Isil, c'était comme une sœur pour nous. Elle a comme retiré une partie de notre âme. Je commence déjà à avoir des crises, bien pires qu'Isil. » Ses mains tremblaient. « Je ressent souvent le besoin de... tuer. Je, dans ces moment-là je… j'ai l'impression que je peux perdre le contrôle à tout instant. Il faut... que je meure à mon tour. »

Le Patron devint livide.

« -Je sais ce que tu ressent pendant tes crises. Ecoutes, j'ai déjà tué l'équivalent d'un ou deux avions complet dans ma vie, sans compter les viols. Et bordel, ne racontes pas de conneries, tu dois pas crever. Si jamais tu sens que tu fais une crise, appelles moi. OK ? Promets. »

Elle hocha la tête. « -Promis... Mais tu fais chier là, on dirait mon père. »

« -t'as pas de père. »

« -Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas. On a obligatoirement un passé. Mathieu et Tao nous l'ont inventé, encré des souvenirs dans notre cerveau sans même s'en rendre compte. »

C'était vrai. Le Patron revit sa mère, souriante. Elle n'existait pas. Pas plus que lui et Kat finalement. Ils étaient simplement le produit de l'imagination de deux schizophrènes.

* * *

Oui. C'est comme ça que se finit le chapitre 8... Un peu bouleversant non ? Tao et Kat ont eu le temps de partir, Mathieu et les autres de déprimer... Les deux filles ont failli se faire violer, puis elles se sont fait sauver... Mathieu a même embrassé Tao ! **TOUT CA DANS UN PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE !**

 **Bref,** Le chapitre neuf n'est pas écrit... Donc pas sûr que vous aillez la suite ce soir, et pas sûr demain non plus... Flûte. Bon, je vous laisse !


	9. Chapter 9

Hey bande de mangeurs d'alligators ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre neuf ! Maintenant, il y a Lilice ( alias la meilleure cousine qui puisse exister ) qui m'aide. Gros bisous à toaaa 3

Ce chapitre est plus centré sur le passé des personnages, comme l'indique le titre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Neuf.

 _M_ _athieu passait toutes ses journées enfermé, sans parler à personne. Sophia colla son oreille contre la porte : il parlait. Mais à qui ? Il parlait souvent seul, comme ça… « Pauvre enfant… » Murmura la femme en partant._

 _« -Eh gamin, t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur nous ?! »_

 _« -Oui, j'ai entendu… »_

 _« -Elle est pas très gentille Sophia… Elle nous prend pour des fous... Je crois que personne ne nous aime… » Fit une voix triste. Mathieu ne l'avait jamais entendue…_

 _« -Eh, c'est faux ! Et puis t'es qui toi ? »_

 _« -Euh… Je… Je sais pas… » Répondit le concerné d'une voix un peu affolée._

 _« - Salut gamin, tu veux voir ma bite ? » Fit celui que l'ado avait décidé de surnommer « le Patron ». Cette voix était perverse… Elle agaçait souvent le garçon quand il était au collège._

 _« -Nyaaaaa ! Non ! » Cria le petit._

 _« -allez, tu vas voir… Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire... »_

 _« -_ ** _Mais taisez-vous_** _! »_

 _Mathieu avait crié, réellement. Sa tante ouvrit la porte et le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Quelques jours plus tard, elle l'emmena chez le psy, dans la ville la plus proche._

 _Elle l'avait laissé seul dans la salle d'attente. Le garçon observait les autres patients. Il regarda d'abord un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Le dos vouté, il semblait triste. Son regard fut alors attiré par une personne à côté de l'homme : une fille qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle avait les cheveux un peu violets aux pointes, portait des immenses boucles d'oreilles et un piercing au nez, un maquillage sombre. Elle avait des vêtements particuliers : un bustier noir et blanc, une jupe courte avec des croix dessus, des collants un peu déchirés et des bottes noires énormes. Elle fixait aussi Mathieu, qui rougit._

 _« Eh gamin, rougit pas. Cette meuf est super bonne, mais c'est pas un raison. »_

 _« -Boo… Boobies ! » Fit la petite voix timide._

 _L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année fut appelé par la psy. Il entra, puis le silence revint dans la pièce blanche._

 _« -Salut. » C'était la fille punk. Elle le fixait toujours, Mathieu remarqua alors qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Le collégien sursauta : c'était un monstre ?!_

 _« - Calme-toi, gamin. C'est des pupilles. » Le rassura le patron._

 _« -Elle en a trop prit gros ! » Encore une nouvelle voix ? Celle-ci état un peu molle._

 _« -Mais réponds, elle va te trouver bizarre sinon… » Fit la voix qui s'avérera être le Geek, plus tard._

 _Mathieu reprit ses esprits._

 _« -Euh… Salut. »_

 _« -Eh ben, t'en a mis du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »_

 _Il hésita._

 _« - Bah, je sais pas trop… C'est ma tante qui m'a emmené ici. Je ne pense pas être comme le monsieur qui vient d'entrer pourtant… »_

 _Elle s'assit à côté de l'ado._

 _« -Mouais, c'est clair. Moi non plus… Perso, mon père me dit qu'il faut que j'aille là parce qu'apparemment je suis bizarre depuis que ma mère est morte. C'est lui qui est bizarre à dire ça ! »_

 _« -Ah ? Ta mère est morte ?! »_

 _« -Bravo, c'est qu'on est en présence d'un génie !... Je viens de le dire, banane. » Répondit la fille en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _Il rougit._

 _« -Euh, non, enfin… je dis ça parce que la mienne est morte aussi… Mon père et ma sœur aussi d'ailleurs. »_

 _Elle fit une mine impressionnée._

 _« -Wow, désolée, c'est chaud. Depuis combien de temps ? »_

 _« -Ma sœur, ça fait 11 ans… Mes parents sont morts l'année d'après. Ma mère d'un accident d'avion et mon père s'est suicidé un peu après. Et toi ? »_

 _« -Elle s'est suicidée aussi, devant moi. »_

 _La psy ouvrit la porte et appela Mathieu._

 _« -Bon, à bientôt ? » fit-il à la jeune fille._

 _« -Ouais, à bientôt. »_

* * *

« -Hey. »

C'était Tao. Il s'assit et colla un baiser sur son front.

« -Hey. Il est quelle heure ? »

Tao regarda son portable.

« -11h… Tu dors vraiment beaucoup. » Son rire cristallin retentit doucement.

Mathieu l'attrapa et la chatouilla.

« -En même temps, si on avait pas dû jouer les héros avec les mecs pour vous aider hier, je serais pas si crevé ! » Il stoppa de la chatouiller. Tao le regarda, un peu gênée.

« -Hum… Merci ? »

« -Ca me va. » Il embrassa la jeune femme qui rougit légèrement avant de se lever.

Mathieu enfila un tee-shirt et ils allèrent dans le salon. Où toutes les personnalités étaient présentes. Tous arrêtèrent leur activité lorsqu'ils aperçurent le duo, ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Les personnalités s'entre regardèrent un moment et reprirent leurs activités. Kat parlait avec le Patron, le geek jouait encore à la PSP et maître Panda jouait à Just Dance en chantonnant. Tao s'installa près du Geek dans le canapé et observa le Panda se trémousser sous la musique. Elle songea un instant à Isil mais elle se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas y penser pour le moment. Elle tourna les yeux vers Kat et le criminel : Kat riait et le Patron esquissait un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Tao, étonnée, donna un petit coup de coude au geek. Celui-ci fit une tête encore plus étonnée quand il vit à son tour le Patron qui riait franchement cette fois-ci. L'homme en noir tourna la tête vers eux et dit :

« -Quoi ? On a plus le droit de rire ici ? Faut rester dans la tristesse et le désespoir ? »

« -Non, c'est pas ça… laisse tomber. » Répondit la jeune femme. C'était la première fois que Tao et les autres voyaient le criminel rire. Le duo partit dans une autre pièce « parce qu'ils sont quand même chiant à nous regarder comme ça ».

* * *

Enfin au calme, dans le bureau, ils continuèrent leur conversation.

« -Et tu lui as vraiment dit que t'allais violer ses enfants ?! » Fit Kat, hilare.

« -Ouaip ma poule. »

« -Et après ? t'as fait quoi ? »

« -Je suis revenu le soir et j'ai violé ses filles. »

Kat s'arrêta de rire. Le criminel avait le don de refroidir une ambiance joyeuse en une phrase. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que Katyllis le trouvait assez attachant.

« -Oh. Euh…Hum. Sinon… T'aime plutôt quoi comme style de film ? » Dit la jeune femme pour changer de sujet. C'était la première chose qui lui était venue en tête. Mauvais choix. Le Patron hésita.

« -Hm… A ton avis… » Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

« -Oh non… Pas ça quand même ?! » Demanda Kat en commençant à rire.

« -Je sais pas… Tu penses à quoi ? »

Elle hésita.

« -Les pornos ? »

« -Les pornos. »

Katyllis explosa de rire, suivie par le Patron (un peu moins qu'elle quand même).

« -Pffff… Pas possible toi. »

« -Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Les reportages animaliers ?! »

La jeune femme rit de plus belle.

« -Hum, c'est vrai que je t'aurais regardé encore plus bizarrement. »

Tout à coup, Katyllis arrêta de rire et baissa la tête.

« - Kat ? Tu fais quoi là ? Ne me dis pas que ça te trouble tant qu… » Il fut coupé.

La jeune femme l'avait empoigné par le cou, ses yeux devinrent rouges sang et ses pupilles rétrecirent. _Comme ce qu'avait dit Kat à propos d'Isil quand elle avait ses crises…_ ** _Merde !_** se dit le Patron. Elle avait une crise, et elle s'en prenait à lui ! Kat resserra sa prise, lentement, elle le regardait de façon terrifiante, toute trace de la Katyllis de d'habitude avait disparue. Elle semblait possédée par une sorte de folie. Sa tête penchait de façon étrange.

« -K…Kat, lâche moi. Tu fais une… crise. » Tenta le Patron entre deux hoquets. Il serait bientôt à court d'air et il ne pouvait pas crier.

Elle serra encore plus.

« -Katyllis, c'est… moi. Le Patron… » Cette fois, il était sur le point de s'évanouir. La vue du criminel se troublait.

Les yeux de Kat redevinrent vert olive et ses pupilles reprirent leur taille habituelle. Elle serrait toujours le cou du criminel. La jeune femme vit l'homme, blanc, sa tête commençait à tomber. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et lâcha le Patron, tremblante. La personnalité s'assit sur le canapé clic-clac et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« -Merde. »

« -On fait quoi maintenant, une minute de plus et j'étais cuit. Commença le criminel, il tenait son cou meurtri pour atténuer la douleur. La prochaine fois, le gamin ou l'ours en peluche pourront pas te faire changer d'avis, Kat. » Elle ne répondit pas. Pendant un moment, le silence régna dans le bureau. Elle leva la tête vers l'homme. Une larme avait coulé sur son visage mais elle semblait déterminée.

« -Je vais prévenir Tao. »

Elle se mit debout et sortit sous le regard éberlué du Patron.

« -Q-quoi ? Non… Eh ! Kat ! **Fais pas ça !** » Il tenta de la rattraper mais celle-ci était déjà face à Tao. La schizophrène buvait une tasse de café au lait avec Mathieu, sur le canapé.

« -Tao, il faut qu'on parle. Seule à seule. »

« -Kat… Fais pas ça putain. » Tenta le Patron, tendu.

« -Patron, je gère, OK ? »

Elle partit dans la chambre de Mathieu avec Tao. Celle-ci se retourna pour lancer un regard au panda qui voulait dire « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ? »

Mathieu regardait le Patron, à la recherche d'explications.

« -Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le Patron se tourna vers lui.

« -Merde, merde, merde putain ! »

« -C'est pas une réponse ça… » Fit Maître Panda.

Le criminel s'approcha de l'ursidé et le prit par le col.

« -Oh toi ta gueule ou j't'enfonce un gun dans l'cul ! »

« -Patron. Fit Mathieu, Calme toi et explique ce qui se passe bordel ! »

Il lâcha le Panda et s'écrasa près de Mathieu.

« -Depuis que la gamine a été supprimée, Kat a des crises, comme l'autre gamine avant. Ses yeux deviennent chelous et elle commence à essayer de tuer tout ce qui bouge… Et là, elle compte le dire à Tao pour qu'elle la supprime aussi. »

Le Geek semblait tétanisé. Maître Panda et le Hippie (qui n'en avait pas assez prit pour ne pas comprendre) étaient livide. Mathieu resta bouche bée.

« -Bordel. »

* * *

« -Bon, pourquoi tu veux qu'on se parle en seul à seul ? Tu me fais flipper là… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le Patron t'a violé ? Non, pire, le Patron t'as violé et t'es enceinte ? » La schizophrène paniquait.

Kat se pinça les lèvres, elle aurait peut-être préféré que ça soit ça…

« -Non… »

Sa créatrice souffla de soulagement.

« -Ouf, ça peut pas être pire je pense… Vas-y. »

La personnalité hésita avant de dire d'une traite :

« - Depuis que tu as effacé Isil, j'ai récupéré ses crises. Jusqu'à mardi dernier j'arrivais à les contrôler : une simple envie de trucider tout ce qui bouge… Mais depuis quelques jours c'est plus dur. J'ai failli buter le Patron y'a même pas 5 minutes ! Un truc me possède ou quoi ?! Tao, si tu veux que toi et les autres survivent, tues moi. »

Tao la regarda un instant, choquée. Elle se reprit rapidement :

« -Non. Jamais. Mais t'es complètement tarée ma parole ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te faire subir la même chose qu'Isil ?! Je ne supprimerais personne, compris ? Pour tes crises… On va en parler aux autres. On trouvera bien une solution. »

Tao ouvrit la porte : le Patron, Mathieu, Maître Panda, le Geek et le hippie se tenaient derrière la porte, prêts à défoncer la celle-ci avec une chaise.

« -Qu'est-ce. Qu'il. Se. Passe. Ici ? » Demanda Tao.

Mathieu balança la chaise dans la chambre du Patron pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

« - Euh… On pensait que t'allais effacer Katyllis… » Avoua-t-il, gêné.

« -Bande de cons… **Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais assez stupide pour tuer la deuxième personne que j'aime le plus au monde alors que j'ai déjà fait cette erreur avec la première ?!** » Explosa la jeune femme avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de Matt, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes.

« -merde. » Mathieu partit en trombe vers la salle de bains.

Les autres partirent dans le salon.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Mathieu revint dans le salon, il avait l'air calmé, mais ses personnalités savaient reconnaître quand leur créateur était stressé.

Tao était aussi revenue, elle était assise dans un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains, livre qu'elle ne lisait pas du tout. Elle le tenait, juste.

« Eh, du coup, comment on fait pour les crises de Katyllis, gros ? » demanda le hippie : mine de rien, il avait tout suivi.

Personne ne répondit, Tao posa son livre sur la table basse et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Le Geek prit la parole :

« -Euh… Je suis pas sûr, hein… Mais je pense que si tu fais revenir Isil, tout redeviendra comme avant. »

« - Mais elle peut pas faire revenir la petite, gros… Le prof et la Fille sont jamais revenus ! »

Le gamer se tut, attristé. Il partit dans sa chambre pour éviter de pleurer devant tout le monde.

* * *

Le petit s'enroula dans ses couvertures, la mine triste. Il sanglota un peu en repensant à Isil. Dire qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi… Maintenant, elle était morte !

« -Imbécile ! » Se dit-il à voix haute.

« -Eh, peace gros. Personne n'est imbécile ici. » Le Hippie était entré sans que le gamin ne le voie.

« -Oh, désolé, Hippie. C'est juste que… Je suis pas au top de ma forme là… J'aurais bien aimé être dans un jeu vidéo et oublier de sauvegarder pour revenir au début… Pour éviter qu'Isil disparaisse. »

Le camé prit le joint qu'il avait dans la bouche et le tendit au Geek.

« -T'en veux un peu ? C'est vachement bien tu sais… Tu oublies tout grâce à ça, gros. »

Le petit fit une mine un peu dégoutée avant de répondre

« -Euuh… Non merci. Je pense que même avec ton truc, je n'oublierais pas. »

Le drogué sembla réfléchir un moment.

« -C'est à cause d'Isil que t'es triste, gros ? »

« -Oui… Elle me manque… Je l'aimais moi, et… Et elle aussi. Mais je lui ai pas dit. » Dit-il avant de fondre en larmes.

Le Hippie caressa le dos du Geek pour le consoler.

« -Oh, je vois gros. Mais, tu sais… Les coccinelles disent qu'Isil est toujours là. » Fit le drogué, tout à fait sérieux.

Le Geek rit un peu, comme un enfant le fait lorsqu'on lui raconte des bêtises pour qu'il arrête de pleurer.

« -Les coccinelles mentent Hippie, regarde : Isil n'est nulle part. » Répondit le petit en montrant la pièce.

Le Hippie observa la chambre.

« -Les coccinelles mentent jamais, gros. Et les licornes me disent qu'Isil n'est juste pas visible. Les licornes disent aussi qu'elle est là. » Dit-il en touchant la poitrine du petit.

« -Si les licornes le disent alors… » Fit le gamer d'un ton mi amusé mi triste. (Si, c'est possible.) Le Hippie fixait la poitrine du jeune homme.

« -Mmh, les licornes disent des trucs un peu bizarre quand même, gros : Une fille dans la poitrine du Geek, c'est pas très normal, gros. »

Le Geek rit encore une fois, attendri par l'intelligence grillée du camé.

« -Je crois qu'elles faisaient une métaphore, hippie. Elles veulent dire que… Isil a beau ne plus faire partie de notre monde, elle sera toujours dans notre cœur, parce qu'on l'aime et qu'on ne l'oubliera pas… »

Le Hippie eut l'air d'avoir eu une révélation.

« -Tu vois, gros. T'es pas un imbécile : tu as compris ce que voulais dire les licornes, gros.»

« -Hum… Oui, tu as peut-être raison… »

« -Bon, gros. Je retourne écouter du Bob Marley, gros. » Fit le drogué avant de quitter la chambre en parlant à une coccinelle imaginaire.

* * *

Kat était sortie pour se changer les idées. Elle partit acheter des cigarettes et s'assit sur un banc. Il faisait plutôt frisquet… La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil sur le panneau à cristaux liquide d'une pharmacie : « |12 Janvier 2015|16 :48| -2°c |». Elle prit un briquet avec des dessins de banane dessus dans son manteau puis s'alluma une clope. Elle mit la cigarette dans sa bouche et aspira la fumée. Tao lui avait souvent dit d'arrêter de fumer… Tao… Elle repensa soudain à l'asile. Elle se souvenait de tout. C'était aussi en Janvier, une fine couche de neige s'était déposée sur le balcon de leur petit appartement, situées dans le nord de la France, les filles avaient plus l'habitude de la pluie… Ce jour-là, Tao était particulièrement de bonne humeur : elle avait reçu un colis de livres terriblement ennuyeux … Enfin, c'était l'avis de Kat. Isil et elle l'aidaient à sortir les nombreux ouvrages du gros carton posé dans le salon lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Tao n'avait pas fait revenir ses personnalités dans son esprit : elle pensait que c'était la vieille voisine, celle-ci était au courant pour les multiples personnalités de Tao. Elle ouvrit donc la porte. Kat s'était approchée, ça n'était pas la voix tremblante de Mme Lambert. En effet, plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche se trouvaient à l'entrée de l'appartement. Le plus petit d'entre eux prit la parole, il avait une mâchoire carrée, la soixantaine, des lunettes et une légère calvitie : les cheveux restants étant poivre et sel.

« -Bonjour. Commença l'homme qui semblait être médecin ou un truc du genre, Tao Ivakine ? »

« -Hm, oui, c'est moi. Il y a un problème ? »

Un des hommes regardait Katyllis et Isil de façon insistante. Il donna un coup de coude à un autre qui se les regarda rapidement avant de chuchoter quelque chose à son collègue.

« -En effet, mais pouvons-nous entrer ? Sauf si nous vous dérangeons, bien sûr. »

Katyllis allait leur dire de dégager mais Tao prit la parole avant elle :

« -Oh non, vous ne nous dérangez en aucun cas. Entrez, je vais faire du thé. »

Vraiment trop naïve, Tao.

La jeune femme préparait donc du thé, les hommes échangeaient des banalités du genre « belle décoration » ou « ça se rafraîchi en ce moment, non ? ».

Isil leur servit le thé Earl Grey avec du sucre.

« -Merci bien. » Fit l'homme aux lunettes. « -Oh, mesdames. Bonjour. Vous êtes ? » Continua-t-il en s'adressant à Kat et Isil.

« -Je vous présente Isil et Katyllis Ivakine, mes… Sœurs. » Répondit Tao.

« -Vos… Sœurs, vous dites ? »

Kat paniqua : ces hommes ne sont pas venus pour prendre le thé.

« -Hum, oui. »

« -Madame Ivakine, vous ne semblez pas connaître la raison de notre visite. » Dit le médecin.

« - En effet. »

« -Connaissez-vous madame Lambert ? »

Katyllis tentait de faire le rapprochement entre les eux et la voisine. Des médecins, une vieille… Elle remarqua la carte de visite que l'homme à lunettes avait posée sur la table : « Asile psychiatrique Saint Jean » _Merde. La vieille nous a fait un coup de pute._

« -Oui… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« - Et bien, voyez-vous, il y a peu de temps, cette femme, très gentille d'ailleurs, nous a contacté. »

Kat en avait ras-le-bol : qu'il accouche, le vieux !

« -Et ? Si vous voulez la voir, c'est l'étage du dessus. »

« -Madame Lambert nous a contacté pour nous informer de la présence d'une personne étrange dans son immeuble. Une personne schizophrène, mais pas comme les autres : une schizophrène dont les voix se sont matérialisées. Personne s'appelant Tao Ivakine. »

Tao et ses personnalités devinrent livides. La schizophrène recula légèrement.

« -Messieurs, je vous prie de sortir de chez moi. » Dit Tao, un sourire pas très rassuré aux lèvres.

« -Oh, désolé, madame Ivakine : Nous n'avons pas fini. » Les hommes ne bougèrent pas.

« -Vous êtes atteinte de la maladie de schizophrénie, mais vous êtes un cas jamais vu : les personnalités multiples, pour être précis. Je vous prie donc de nous suivre pour que des spécialistes vous suivent et vous soignent »

«-Il se trouve que je ne souhaite pas être… soignée. »

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt et croisa ses mains sur la table.

« -Bien. Emmenez-les. »

Des hommes prirent Tao et Isil sans trop de problème : Isil n'avait pas encore ses crises de folie à ce moment-là. Katyllis ne se laissa pas autant faire : elle se débattait en criant. Elle mit un coup de poing à un des hommes. Un autre lui enfonça une seringue qui la plongea dans un sommeil profond.

La jeune femme s'était réveillée dans une pièce blanche. Seulement meublée d'un lit et d'une vitre sans teint. Elle se retourna, l'esprit embué. Tao se tenait la tête et Isil pleurnichait.

« -Bordel, Tao, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

«-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Euh, Madame je veux dire. Désolé pour cette technique un peu violente… Mais bon, je me présente : Docteur Fréderic. En ce moment, vous vous trouvez dans un asile psychiatrique. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons procéder aux opérations. » Dit la voix de l'homme aux lunettes.

« -Aux opérations ?! » Demanda Isil, paniquée.

« -Tout à fait, jeune fille. Nous allons vous enlever du pauvre corps de Tao Ivakine. »

Ils emmenèrent Tao de force sur un lit d'opération, celle-ci avait fait rentrer Isil et Kat dans son esprit pour qu'ils ne leur fassent pas de mal.

« -Tiens, madame peut faire disparaître ses personnalités ? Cela ne nous empêchera pas de les tuer. »

Ils ne l'endormirent pas. Un médecin prit un scalpel et commença à ouvrir le ventre à vif de la jeune femme qui hurla. La douleur était insoutenable, celle-ci s'évanouit. Isil et Kat, contrairement à Tao, assistèrent à la scène, douleurs inclus.

« -Allez-y un peu moins fort, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle meure tout de suite. »

Les personnalités virent leur créatrice se faire fouiller les entrailles. Quelques fois, celle-ci se réveillait et se remettait à crier puis retombait dans les pommes. Isil et Kat ressentaient tout : la pince qui touchait leur intestin, le scalpel, au début. Elles souffraient terriblement. Enfin, les médecins refermèrent Tao et la ramenèrent dans la chambre. Les personnalités ressortirent de la tête de celle-ci. Elles crièrent, pour évacuer toute cette douleur. Isil se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit pour pleurer. Kat resta près de Tao jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se réveille. Elle ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures après leur arrivée dans la chambre. Elle se leva et vomit par terre. Elle gémit un peu en se touchant le ventre.

« -Ça fait mal… » Dit Kat.

« -Vous le ressentez aussi ? » Demanda Tao.

Isil et Katyllis acquiescèrent en hochant la tête. Oui, et c'était extrêmement douloureux. Kat souleva son tee-shirt : une grande cicatrice avec des agrafes dessus traçait son ventre.

Le soir, on leur servit un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau, pour trois. Elles se partagèrent ce maigre repas. Kat donna sa part à Isil.

Isil et Katyllis rentrèrent dans l'esprit de Tao, au moins là elles se sentaient bien, comme dans un cocon. Les trois jeunes femmes s'endormirent avec difficulté.

Le lendemain, un infirmier les réveilla en criant dans le micro. Des hommes portèrent Tao, à peine réveillée, vers la salle d'opération.

« -Que… Quoi ? Non ! Eh ! Lâchez-moi ! »

« -Va falloir t'habituer ma poule… » Dit l'un des médecins en prenant un scalpel.

Les jours continuèrent ainsi. Les pilules et les opérations s'enchaînaient, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. On opéra même Isil et Kat. Tout ça pendant une année.

* * *

Et voilà. c'est pas la joie hein ? J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 10 mais il faut déjà que ma petite cousine adorée le relise...

Des grosses claques sur vos petites joues ( c'est ma manière de dire "merci de me lire ! je vous aime trop !")


	10. Chapter 10

Hey bande de bisounours mangeurs d'âme ! J'ai pas posté aujourd'hui... Mais je viens de le faire !

J'avais tellement d'inspi pour le titre de ce chapitre que je l'ai appelé "*°~Dix~°*" Pourquoi ? Alors, c'est par rapport à une référence culturelle du XIXème siècle... Nan je déconne. J'avais juste la flemme de l'extrême de chercher un titre en rapport avec ce chapitre.

Ce chapitre est centré sur le passé de Katyllis. Désolée à ceux qui aiment l'action, c'est pas aujourd'hui... enfin, peut-être que si ? ( Suspeeeense !) Bref, bonne lecture !

PS: Désolée Lilice je t'ai pas laissé mettre ta petite patte dans ce chapitre mais ne m'assassine pas avec ta pelle e l'enfer : J'ai décrit les sentiments du Patron envers... Je ne vais rien dire... Sinon ça s'appelle du spoil, et c'est mal, le spoil.

* * *

Dix.

« -Kat ! »

Elle entendait une voix familière.

« -Kat, lève-toi… Allez : il est déjà neuf heures ! » C'était… Sa mère ?!

« -Maman… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

La femme fit une mine un peu agacée. Elle était blonde platine, les yeux marrons-verts. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux.

« -Allez, debout Kat. T'as école... Et moi je dois aller bosser. »

Katyllis se leva et se regarda dans le miroir au fond de sa chambre d'enfant : elle avait le même physique qu'a ses 15 ans. Maigre, les cheveux coupés à la garçonne. Son pyjama se composait d'un simple tee-shirt et d'une culotte trop petite.

« -Qu… Quoi ?! »

« -Allez putain Kat ! Grouilles-toi ! »

Elle enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt à la vite fait avant de suivre sa mère jusqu'à l'entrée.

« -Maman, arrête de faire ce boulot. Ça craint vraiment… »

Un homme l'attendait à la sortie de l'immeuble pourri dans lequel elles habitaient.

« -Fais pas chier avec ça Kat. Allez, vas t'en avant qu'il ait envie de s'en prendre à toi aussi. »

Kat partit donc dans l'allée. Elle se retourna : un homme hideux était en train d'embrasser sa mère tout en tripotant ses fesses. La petite collégienne eut envie de vomir. Sa mère était une prostituée… Kat n'était qu'un accident. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Sa mère la répugnait, elle n'était qu'une simple baballe pour des mecs en chien. Quelques années plus tard, celle-ci se fera tuer par un de ces hommes car il ne voulait pas payer et que sa mère commençait à s'opposer à lui. Kat avait tenté d'arrêter l'homme et s'était pris une balle dans la jambe. Elle n'avait que 16 ans. La petite s'était réfugiée derrière une camionnette et avait assisté au spectacle de sa mère se prenant plusieurs balles dans la poitrine. Elle était ensuite partie vomir. Les années d'après, elle s'était débrouillée seule pour manger correctement. Personne ne remarqua la mort de sa mère.

En continuant sur le chemin, une couleur étrange attira son attention. Elle s'approcha, lentement et tomba dans un trou. Elle voulut hurler mais ses cordes vocales ne fonctionnaient pas. Le choc avec le sol fut rude. Elle se releva péniblement. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Devant elle se tenait sa mère, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

« -Que ?! »

La femme se prit une balle dans la poitrine. Une deuxième, puis une troisième. Elle souriait toujours. Son corps partit en lambeaux. A la fin, seul un tas d'os et de chair restait. Kat vomit. Elle tenta de fuir, tapa sur les murs noirs. La voix de sa mère retentit :

« -Kat, tu n'es qu'un accident. Je ne te voulais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu finiras sûrement comme moi, tuée. Parce que tu n'es qu'un monstre. C'est de ta faute si je suis morte : tu as fait chier mon client. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, je serais toujours avec toi. »

Katyllis se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle : elle était toujours sur le banc, en ville. La nuit était tombée et quelques rares passants trainaient. La jeune femme s'était endormie, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Elle soupira. La fumeuse regarda l'écran de la pharmacie : « |13 janvier 2015| 00 :14|-6°c| »

Elle frissonna et partit en direction de l'appartement. Elle longeait la Seine, éclairée par les lampadaires jaunes. Kat ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, elle avait un double des clés, heureusement. Elle monta les escaliers et rentra dans l'appartement. Mathieu était sur son ordinateur. Seulement éclairé par la lumière de son écran. La jeune femme alluma la lumière. Il sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil sur Katyllis avant de poser son ordinateur sur la table basse.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? On s'est inquiétés. Le Patron était parti te chercher et il est toujours pas revenu … »

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt et dit :

« -Le Patron ? S'inquiéter ? N'importe quoi… Il a juste dit ça pour pouvoir aller à ses bordels sans que tu le fasses chier. »

« -Tu penses ? Moi je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi... Et je peux t'assurer que c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. » Répondit Mathieu d'un ton pleins de sous-entendus.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, là ? Je ne suis pas du genre à tomber amoureuse du premier mec qui s'inquiète pour moi. En plus, le Patron est le genre de mec qui est fidèle… Allez, une heure. Après soit il te trompe, soit il te viole, soit il te tues, peut-être même les trois en même temps.» Répliqua la femme d'un ton sec.

« -Bon… Si tu le vois comme ça. » Mathieu semblait un peu déçu. « - Mais je te préviens, il ne rentrera certainement pas tant qu'il t'aura pas retrouvé. Et j'ai déjà essayé de le faire revenir dans mon esprit, il se bloque. Allez, Kat… Va le retrouver … »

« -Mais t'as cru que j'étais sa mère ou quoi ?! Même pas en rêve. »

Mathieu prit une tête digne du geek, les yeux suppliants, il dit :

« -S'il te plaît… Katyllis… »

Elle hésita quelques secondes.

« -Bon… OK. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi hein. »

Elle sortit de l'appart et claqua la porte. _C'est reparti pour un tour…_ La personnalité longea une nouvelle fois la Seine, passant devant des clochards. Après environ 30 minutes de marche, elle arriva dans une nouvelle place vide. Les restaurants étaient fermés, les lampadaires éteints. Une vieille fontaine était placée au centre de la place. Elle aperçut une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille : le Patron était assis sur la fontaine, de dos. La fumée de se cigarette tournoyait dans la nuit noire. Elle arriva par derrière lui.

« -Bouh. » Lui chuchota Katyllis à l'oreille. Le criminel sursauta et plaqua la femme au sol. Il avait le poing levé, prêt à lui enfoncer dans la tête quand il la reconnu. Il baissa son poing et se remit debout. Le Patron tendit une main pour aider Kat à se relever mais celle-ci refusa.

« -Non merci, je peux me débrouiller. T'es stressé ou quoi… ? Je voulais pas te tuer hein ! » se moqua la jeune femme.

« -Ta gueule, salope. »

Kat rit.

« -Oh là là… Monsieur est vexé… Au fait, tu me cherchais ? »

Il hésita une seconde avant de répondre :

« -… Ouais. Enfin, c'est Mathieu qui m'a obligé. »

« -C'est ça, ouais. Bon on rentre ? »

« -Ok. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la Seine. Malgré le froid, Katyllis était seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt décolleté et d'un leggin et le criminel portait son éternelle veste noire. Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Ils passèrent près de deux clochards. L'un d'eux siffla Kat.

« - Wow… Regarde ça, Bob. Les putes ne sont pas encore toutes occupées à cette heure ! »

« -Héhé… Je me la ferais bien moi… regarde ses nichons ! » Fit l'autre.

Le Patron voulait intervenir, Kat le sentait.

« -Laisse tomber… ils sont cons. »

Le Patron était étonné que Katyllis ne soit pas déjà en train de leur casser la gueule, c'est ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Bien sûr, Kat les aurait déjà défoncés en temps normaux… Mais Ils avaient prononcé une insulte qui la blessait au plus haut point : « Pute ». Ce mot mille fois prononcé par sa mère, ses hommes, les enfants qu'elle connaissait. Combien de fois elle s'était fait tabasser par des gamins qui la traitaient de pute. Elle tremblait de rage, mais ne faisait rien.

« -HEY ! **La pute là** , ouais, toi ! Viens là, on va se marrer… »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Le Patron s'approcha du SDF et lui mit un coup de poing dans la tête. Il l'assomma et donna de nombreux violents coups de pieds dans le ventre de l'autre.

« -Bandes de cons. La prochaine fois, je vous bute. » Sa voix tremblait de colère.

Katyllis le regarda, reconnaissante.

« -Merci. »

« -Moi qui pensait que tu défonçait la gueule du premier qui t'insultait… »

Elle sembla gênée.

« -Hm… En fait, je l'aurais fait si ils ne m'avaient pas appelés avec ce mot. »

« -Quel mot ? »

« -Pute. »

Le Patron ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette insulte l'atteignait tant.

« -Je… Ma mère était une prostituée. Je me faisais tout le temps insulter de pute par des petits cons. »

D'habitude, le criminel aurait répondu un truc du genre « tu peux me la présenter, ta mère. Ça m'intéresse… » Mais il s'avisa : il avait bien vu que Kat était perturbée.

« - Elle a été tuée devant moi, quand j'avais 15 ans. Par un de ses clients. »

Le Patron s'arrêta. Il ne se doutait pas que le passé de la jeune femme était si violent.

« -Foutu inconscient. Pourquoi a t'il fallut que les schizos nous inventent un passé ? La seule chose que ça fait, c'est pourrir nos nuits. » Dit le criminel.

« - Ils ne l'ont pas inventé… En nous créant, Tao et Mathieu ont pris le passé de personnes ayant réellement existé pour nous le mettre en tête comme si c'était le nôtre… enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Isil, elle se souvenait avoir vécu dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'on la jette dehors. Exactement le même passé que une des amies de Tao qui était morte un peu avant qu'elle ne nous invente. Comme par hasard, c'est des passés à chier. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Le salon était vide : Mathieu était sûrement partit se coucher. Katyllis partit se coucher dans le bureau avec Tao. Maître Panda et Mathieu étaient partis chercher un clic-clac pour que Tao puisse dormir plus confortablement que quand elle était sur le canapé. Katyllis entra dans l'esprit de sa créatrice, regarda la bulle dans laquelle dormait Isil auparavant. Elle passa la main sur cette bulle qui leur servait de lit. Elle sentait les pulsations de quelqu'un. _Quoi ?! C'est impossible… ! Je ne devrais pas ressentir les pulsations d'Isil si elle était supprimée !_ Elle s'éloigna de la bulle. La petite était toujours là, dans les recoins de la mémoire de Tao. Elle était emprisonnée… Mais il y avait toujours un espoir que la schizophrène la fasse revenir. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à… retrouver un souvenir d'Isil ? Katyllis ne pouvait pas fouiller dans sa mémoire. Elle communiqua sa pensée à Tao pour qu'elle fasse des recherches en dormant puis alla se coucher dans sa bulle.

De son côté, le Patron ne pouvait dormir. Il pensait à Katyllis. C'était la seule femme qu'il n'arrivait pas à dominer. Il n'avait pas violé Tao et Isil, mais le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait le faire sans problème le satisfaisait. Katyllis n'était pas pareille : elle ne s'inclinait pas devant lui et se moquait même de lui quelques fois. Ça avait le don de le mettre en rage _. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'aurais dû la voir trembler de peur quand j'avais failli lui mettre un coup dans Paris_. Mais au lieu de ça, Kat était restée calme, elle l'avait juste dégagé et s'était relevée avant de lui parler et même de le charrier ! Lorsqu'elle sortait, il voyait souvent des hommes venir la draguer. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais à l'intérieur de lui, un sentiment inconnu naissait. Il était jaloux. Elle ne lui accordait pas un regard dans ces moments-là : elle avait les yeux rivés sur ces hommes inconnus, qui la complimentaient. Elle riait avec ces hommes, parfois elle leur donnait même son numéro. Le Patron avait très envie de les buter. Souvent, quand il reconnaissait un de ces hommes pendant qu'il allait à ses bordels, il le prenait dans une ruelle sombre et le criminel se défoulait sur lui. _Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ? Les femmes me font pas et effet d'habitude._ Il s'énervait seul quand il pensait que certains de ces hommes avaient fait l'amour avec Katyllis… En effet, parfois elle ne rentrait pas de la nuit. Dans ces moments-là, le Patron se sentait vide.

* * *

Voilàààà le chapitre dix est fini ! J'ai écrit le onze mais j'attends que l'œil critique de Lilice passe dessus sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde et vous n'aurez pas la suite de cette fanfic. Quoi ? Vous vous en foutez ?! Bah, zut... Et puis qu'Est-ce que vous foutez là si vous voulez pas la suite ?! ... Une erreur..?! Bon. Très bien.

Le Patron commence a avoir quelques révélations sur ses sentiments... Putain c'est une histoire cousue au fil blanc en fait... Merde alors. ( Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'expression " une histoire cousue au fil blanc", c'est que la suite de l'histoire est simple à deviner. Donc c'est chiant.) Mais vous verres... Il y a quand même quelques rebondissements ! Quelques petits coups de théâtre ! ( enfin, pour moi en tout cas...)

A demain normalement ! Gros bisous sur vos faces de bouffeurs d'âme.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut bande de tornades joueuses de poker ! Désolée Lilice encore une fois j'étais trop impatiente... du coup je publie sans ton avis ! (non ne me tapes paaaas)

Dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir de la nostalgie (comme la radio mais en mieux), du Polymanga ( d'ailleurs, désolée pour les incohérences au niveau temporel, il me semble que c'est totalement incohérent par rapport au mois etc...) et de la jalousie ! (Si, si, de la jalousie ) ( on dirait un peu les trucs qu'il y a au début des émissions stupides du genre amour gloire et beauté "Cette semaine, Jean Michou va être jaloux !")

Bref,

Enjoi.

* * *

Onze.

Le Geek se réveilla vers 3h du matin. Il sentait une présence dans sa chambre en bazar. Il tourna la tête vers la silhouette féminine au fond de sa chambre. L'inconnue s'approcha de son lit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« -Isil ?! »

La jeune femme s'assit et embrassa le petit. Il lui rendit son baiser, rougissant légèrement.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ? Tao t'as effacé… Comment tu es revenue ? » Demanda le gamer.

Elle rit doucement.

« -Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je suis là. » Réentendre sa petite voix fit du bien au geek.

« -Tu m'as manqué… Tout le monde était triste dans la maison sans toi. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils vont te revoir. » Il rayonnait.

« -Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais je ne pourrais pas aller voir les autres… »

Elle avait l'air gênée.

« -Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« -Je ne suis là que pour très peu de temps… Je voulais te revoir. » Dit-elle en caressant sa joue. Des larmes coulaient le long de la joue d'Isil.

« -Eh… non… Tu mens... Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux ! » Supplia le Geek.

« -Je ne peux vraiment pas… Je n'ai pas le droit. »

Le petit resta muet quelques instants.

« -Bon, si tu le dois vraiment… Avant que tu partes, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« -Je n'ai plus que quelques minutes… Vas-y. »

Il hésita quelques secondes.

« -Je t'aime. Je voulais te le dire la dernière fois… Mais tu étais partie… Et puis tu as été supprimée. »

Isil fit un sourire attendri. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de disparaitre.

Le gamer ouvrit les yeux. Tao se trouvait près de lui.

« -Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu pleurer pendant que tu dormais… »

C'était un rêve. Un simple rêve. Isil n'était pas vivante.

« -O-oui… J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » Voir le sosie d'Isil le perturbait un peu.

« -T'es sûr ? Tu peux me le raconter si tu veux. »

Lui raconter son rêve alors qu'elle avait tué Isil ? Jamais.

« -Non… J'ai pas très envie. »

« -OK. » Tao n'insista pas plus. Dans son sommeil, elle l'avait entendu prononcer le nom de l'ancienne personnalité de la jeune fille.

« -Tu sais… Je pense qu'on devrait parler d'Isil. » Commença Tao.

Le cœur du petit manqua une pulsation.

« -J'aimerais que tu sache que je regrette profondément. Isil était ma sœur… Je ferais tout pour qu'elle revienne. »

Il joua la carte de l'ignorance. S'il parlait d'elle, il allait pleurer.

« -Je vois pas pourquoi tu me parles d'elle plutôt qu'a Matt ou même Maître Panda. »

Elle fit une mine attendrie.

« -Je sais que tu l'aimes. Ça se voyait plus que le nez au milieu de ton visage… En plus tu parlais d'elle dans ton sommeil. Raconte-moi ton rêve. »

Il céda. Des larmes perlaient sur son visage quand il commença à parler.

« -Je… J'ai rêvé qu'elle était dans ma chambre. Elle me disait qu'elle pouvait pas rester longtemps… Ca semblait si réel... » Dit-il avec une tête de chaton battu.

Taole prit dans ses bras.

« -Elle est perdue dans ma mémoire, c'est tout. »

« -Fais-la revenir alors.»

Le Patron se réveilla vers 10h. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le criminel alla dans la salle de bains près de sa chambre. Il s'observa dans le miroir : De grandes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux bleus. L'homme se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour se réveiller. Il posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et enfila ses éternels vêtements. Il ouvrit les rideaux gris de sa chambre : il neigeait légèrement, seulement de quoi constituer une fine couche de neige. Aujourd'hui, c'était la conférence Polymanga. Mathieu leur avait interdit d'intervenir mais le Patron n'allait sûrement pas se priver de faire crier se fans avec une réplique perverse. Il adorait voir toutes ces jeunes filles crier son nom. Il entra dans le couloir, ricanant en pensant à s'il allait réussir à coincer une fangirl dans un coin sombre puis son sourire se figea. Katyllis revint dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, toute envie de violer une jeune fille partit de lui. Bordel, cette fille l'empoisonne complètement ! _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ?_ Le criminel prit une cigarette en entrant dans la cuisine vide. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour éviter d'intoxiquer Wifi. Le chaton le regardait avec des yeux insistants. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le félin était sorti sans revenir, Mathieu et les autres se faisaient un sang d'encre. Finalement, Wifi était revenu hier soir, vers minuit, tout boueux et amaigri. Le criminel regarda aux alentours pour voir si personne ne pouvait le surprendre et prit le chaton dans ses bras.

« -Alors, t'étais passé où, toi ? » Murmura le Patron en caressant Wifi qui ronronna bruyamment.

Mathieu entra et ouvrit de grands yeux. L'homme en noir lâcha le félin et épousseta sa veste pleine de poils.

« -Toi aussi tu as cédé à leur pouvoir diabolique… » Fit Mathieu en riant.

« -Pas du tout. Je regardais juste si son trou était assez grand pour... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Se rattrapa le Patron, son éternel sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« -Mouais, c'est ça. Café ? » Proposa Mathieu.

« -OK. On était pas censé avoir une conférence à 15h ? »

Mathieu pâlit.

« -Merde. Il est quelle heure ? »

« -10h. »

Mathieu posa son café et courut s'habiller en criant au Patron :

« -Va réveiller les autres ! Grouilles-toi, on part dans 20 minutes ! »

Le Patron entra dans la chambre du Hippie, la première du couloir. Le camé dormait au milieu de la pièce, sur un pouf Bob Marley. Le criminel lui tapota la joue.

« -Eh, le drogué. Lèves toi. »

L'intéressé ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« -Bonjour, gros. C'est moi où un crocodile volant vient de te faire un bisou ? »

« -C'est toi. Allez, on part à la conférence dans 10 minutes. C'est Matt qui voulait que je te réveille. Vas réveiller la peluche et l'autre gamin, je m'occupe de Tao et Kat. »

Le Patron partit vers le bureau. Tao dormait en tee-shirt. La couverture froissée, une jambe dépassant du lit. Le criminel s'approcha d'elle et remua son épaule. Elle se réveilla.

« -Quoi ? » La jeune femme avait les yeux à peine ouverts et les cheveux ébouriffés.

« -On part à la conférence dans 5 minutes, réveilles Kat et habilles toi. »

Katyllis sortit de l'esprit de Tao.

« -Tiens, salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, sale pervers ? »

Etrangement, le Patron était blessé. Il répondit juste un petit « -Ta gueule… Je devais juste réveiller Tao. » Avant de sortir et de monter en voiture.

« -Eh, gros, ça sert à rien de conduire aussi vite : les ornithorynques disent qu'on sera à l'heure, gros. » Dit le camé au Patron.

L'ambiance était un peu tendue dans la voiture familiale, Mathieu tapait nerveusement ses doigts contre sa jambe. La Geek regarda Katyllis : elle dormait, se tête cognant contre la vitre lorsque la voiture passait sur un trou. Tao regardait le paysage.

« -Hippie, il n'y a pas d'ornithorynque dans cette voiture. »Dit Maître Panda d'un air blasé. Celui-ci alluma la radio. Une musique country résonna dans l'engin.

« -Putain, éteint ça. » Le Patron appuya sur le bouton et la musique se stoppa. L'ursidé fit la moue.

« -C'est bon… Je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère… »

« - Et bah c'est loupé ! T'es pas doué, peluche. »

Ce dernier mot vexa Maître Panda.

« -Pardon ?! Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Le Patron ricana.

« - **Peluche.** Tu penses vraiment que t'es un panda ? Calme toi, gamin. T'es qu'un mec déguisé. »

L'ursidé se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« -… **Ta gueule ! Je suis un** **vrai panda** **!** »

Le criminel se mit à rire.

« - Eh, calme-toi gamin : je détendais l'atmosphère. »

Le panda ronchonna et mit des écouteurs. Il avait le visage tourné vers la vitre. Le Geek, qui était assis à côté de lui, l'entendait murmurer :

« -Je suis un vrai panda… Je suis un vrai panda… Il raconte n'importe quoi… Je suis un vrai panda… »

Le Hippie sembla réfléchir un moment.

« -Eh gros ! Maître Panda est un vrai panda ! Même les crocodiles le disent, gros. »

« -Bon, calmez-vous les mecs… Dit Mathieu. Maître : t'es un vrai panda, Patron : ta gueule et conduis et Hippie…*Il soupira*Hippie, les crocodiles ne vivent pas sur les autoroutes d'île de France. »

Ils arrivèrent à Polymanga vers 14h30. Kat était partie voir si il y avait quelque chose d'autre que les jeux vidéos… Elle risquait d'être déçue. Mathieu retrouva le présentateur de What the cut, un collègue et ami.

« -Salut le nain ! » dit l'homme dont les cheveux défiaient les lois de la gravité.

«-Salut Chewbacca. Pas trop stressé ? »

Antoine remarqua Tao, qui était juste derrière Mathieu, en train de chercher son portable dans ses poches de manteau.

« -Nan… Mais… C'est qui ? » Dit Chewbacca en montrant la jeune femme du menton.

« -Tao, ma... Petite amie. » Répondit Mathieu en souriant. Celle-ci n'avait pas entendu. Elle regardait son téléphone d'un air distrait.

« -Genre… Tu sors avec elle. Je suis choqué, moi qui pensais que j'étais le seul homme de ta vie ! » Taquina Antoine d'un ton faussement triste.

Tao aperçut Mat qui parlait avec un homme. Beaucoup plus grand que lui, les cheveux ébouriffés. Ils discutaient joyeusement. La jeune femme s'approcha pour se présenter.

« -Bonjour » Fit-elle en lui montrant un sourire radieux.

« -Bonjour, Tao ? On parlait de toi.» Répondit l'homme.

« -Ah ? Et vous êtes ? »

«- Je te présente Antoine Daniel, plus connu sous le nom du plus grand connard de Youtube. » Répondit Mathieu en riant.

Les deux autres rirent à leur tour.

« -On peut se tutoyer ? Enfin, sauf si je dois te vouvoyer : t'es quand même une des rares filles à supporter Mathieu. C'est pas gênant de sortir avec un nain ? » Taquina Antoine.

« -Pfff, n'importe quoi. Déjà, on peut se tutoyer, hein. Je suis pas la reine d'Angleterre. Et pour Mathieu… C'est absolument pas gênant puisque je fais la même taille. » Répondit-elle.

Un homme du staff alla prévenir Mathieu que c'était à lui.

Il monta sur la scène. Une foule de fans crièrent, dont de nombreuses fangirls. Les personnalités, qui étaient pourtant censées rester dans les coulisses, intervinrent plusieurs fois à travers un écran. Le panda chanta, le Geek fit une petite réplique mignonne (à ce moment-là, toutes ses fans criaient), le hippie parla avec les licornes… Mais le Patron ne dit rien. Il n'était pas resté avec les autres. Le criminel se promenait dans Polymanga. Enfin, il suivait plus Katyllis de loin qu'autre chose. La jeune femme marchait en regardant distraitement les stands. Un homme s'arrêta pour lui parler. Encore. Ca faisait le troisième. A chaque fois, Kat souriait : ils devaient la complimenter… L'homme se mit à marcher à côté de la femme aux yeux verts. Il était brun, les yeux châtaigne, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Ils discutaient vivement, riaient. Le Patron sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps. Il décida de partir sur un autre chemin. L'homme en noir traversa quelques allées pendant une bonne heure, s'arrêtant à quelques stands : où il y avait des cosplays sexy. Il tomba sur un stand où un concert était donné, il y avait une camionnette colorée qui vendait des boissons. Le criminel acheta un café et s'assit à une des tables qui avaient été installées là pour le concert. Il observa les gens aux alentours : un groupe de jeunes filles acclamaient le groupe. Il fut attiré par une silhouette familière à côté de celles-ci : Katyllis était là.

Elle embrassait l'inconnu de tout à l'heure.

* * *

TIN TIN TIIIIN ! Le suspense est insoutenable ! Le Patron ? Jaloux ? oh làlà... Ca sent mauvais pour le mec ;)

J'ai écrit le chapitre douze ( en fait je viens de le finir ) mais je pourrais pas le publier tout de suite... (cc Lilice )

A demain bande de tornades joueuses de poker ! Des bisous esquimaux sur vos petits nez crochus


	12. Chapter 12

Hey bande d'autruches guitaristes qui rappent à longueur de journée ! Chapitre douze ! Alors, je vous préviens... Ca va chauffer ( dans absolument tous les sens du terme )

J'ai trois choses à dire !( j'ai même fait une liste pour m'en souvenir parce que j'ai une mémoire très sélective, ce qui fait que je retiens vraiment pas grand chose...)

1\. Je publierais le chapitre treize demain, et ce sera le dernier avant environ trois semaine car je pars en vacances avec mon petit papa et donc je n'aurais pas mon précieux ordi... ( c'est donc une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous et moi, petits lecteurs.) :(

2\. Mamzelle Lilice m'a fait remarqué que dans les premiers chapitres de la fanfic, j'avais écrit que Mathieu se passait la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il venait de sortir de l'asile, c'était donc pas possible vu qu'il était chauve à ce moment là... Désolééééeeeeuuh ( vous aviez pas remarqué ? Oh.)

3\. Merci pour ls gentils commentaires que vous m'avez envoyé ! Je les reçois par mail mais je sais pas pourquoi on les voie pas sur le site... bon, je vous répond ici alors :

Capitaine : Merci beaucoup ! certaines personnes n'aiment pas les persos que j'ai rajouté et j'en suis d'ailleurs désolée, mais tu n'en fait pas partie ! *danse de la joie*

Les autres commentaires, j'ai réussi à répondre, tout vas bien !

4\. Le quatre je le marquerais dans les notes du bas sinon c'est du spoil. Et le spoil c'est pas très gent...*SBAF*

Booooonne lecture et comme dirait mon ami Antoine Daniel...

Enjoi.

* * *

Douze.

Katyllis embrassait cet homme. Un simple passant avec qui elle avait parlé tout à l'heure. _Elle l'embrasse comme une pute alors qu'elle le connaît pas alors que moi elle me connaît depuis presque un an et rien ?!_ Le Patron était hors de lui. (Et encore les mots sont faibles.) Il s'approcha du couple. L'homme brun se détacha de Kat. Celle-ci pâlit en apercevant le Patron.

« -Il y a un problème ? » Demanda l'inconnu.

La lèvre supérieure du criminel se soulevait légèrement, comme s'il tentait de se retenir d'arracher la tête de l'homme en face de lui. Il prit l'inconnu par le col. Certaines personnes qui l'avaient vu les pointèrent du doigt en chuchotant à leurs voisins.

« -Ouais, salaud. Y'a un problème. »

Il le jeta quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme se releva, un peu troublé. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil s'approcha de lui tout en tirant un coup dans sa cigarette. Il jeta sa clope à terre et l'écrasa. L'inconnu était désormais debout. Le criminel lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans le nez. L'homme se tint le nez un instant en jurant et se jeta sur le Patron. Malgré sa petite taille, celui-ci contra l'attaque et l'attrapa pour le mettre à terre. En position de faiblesse, le brun ne pouvait se défendre. Désormais, un petit cercle s'était formé autour des deux hommes. Le Patron donnait des coups puissants dans le ventre de son adversaire. Katyllis lui criait d'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre à cause des acclamations des passants. Des vigiles intervinrent. Ils étaient baraqués et n'eurent pas trop de mal à séparer les deux hommes. La foule se dispersa aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée. L'inconnu était étalé sur le sol, le visage en sang, inanimé. Une femme et un homme le portaient vers l'infirmerie. Katyllis s'approcha du Patron, assit par terre, ramassant ses lunettes. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. C'était la première fois que Kat entrapercevait ses yeux : ils étaient bleus azur, extrêmement clairs et envoutants. Le criminel s'empressa de remettre ses précieuses lunettes. La jeune femme resta muette un moment, à la fois perturbée par la beauté de ses yeux, troublée par la rapidité et la violence de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister et hors d'elle à cause de la réaction digne d'un gamin de 10 ans que venait d'avoir le criminel.

Le sentiment qui l'emporta fut la colère.

« - **Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris mec ?! Tu l'as mis dans le coma ! Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**! »

Le Patron se releva et épousseta sa veste. Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Katyllis. Qu'est qu'il était censé dire ? _« J'étais jaloux »_ Peut-être ? Il se retourna et laissa la jeune femme seule. Katyllis resta là, à le regarder partir. Lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, elle s'assit à une table inoccupée et commanda un nouveau café. Sa main tremblait un peu en prenant la tasse : elle était fébrile. La jeune femme passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage. _Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ne me dites pas qu'il était jaloux de ce mec… ?_

« -Putain… » Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Mathieu descendit de scène en faisant un dernier signe à la foule. Il retrouva ses personnalités, dans les coulisses. Il manquait le Patron et Katyllis.

« -Ils sont passés où les deux autres ? »

Tao et le Geek haussèrent les épaules.

« -Ah bah je sais pas, gros. Ils sont peut-être partis voir les quenouilles arc-en-ciel ? » Demanda le Hippie.

« -T'en as trop pris… »

« -C'est pas ma réplique ça, gros ? »

« -Mouais. Panda, tu les as pas vus ? »

Maître panda hocha la tête.

« -J'ai vu Kat partir tout à l'heure avant que tu montes sur scène et là y'a 5 minutes j'ai vu le Patron sortir de la salle… Il avait l'air furax. »

« -Je vais le voir. » Dit Tao.

« -Nyaaaa ! Tao, il va essayer de te faire des trucs pas bien… » Supplia le Geek de sa petite voix.

La jeune femme était déjà partie vers la sortie. Il bruinait dehors, Tao ferma sa veste et avança. Le Patron était assis sur une barre pour attacher les vélos, une cigarette à la main.

« -Ça va ? Maître Panda t'as vu partir tout à l'heure. On s'inquiétait. »

Le criminel souffla la fumée dans le ciel, il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers son interlocutrice.

« -Encore la peluche… Laisse-tomber et retourne avec les autres. Vous commencez à me faire chier. » Rumina-t-il.

Tao hésita une seconde puis partit. Elle avait été tentée d'insister mais il n'avait pas l'air au top de sa forme. La jeune femme rentra avec les personnalités. Mathieu et les autres rangeaient les affaires.

« -On part déjà ? » Demanda Tao.

« -Ouaip, sinon on va arriver super tard… Il est déjà 19h, on va arriver vers 23h si on part maintenant. »

Katyllis entra dans la tente qui servait de coulisses. Elle avait l'air en colère et en même temps, Maître Panda remarqua la petite trace de mascara qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

« -Salut, gros. Tu faisais quoi ? » Demanda le Hippie qui n'aidait absolument pas les autres. La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de jeter un regard glacial au drogué qui baissa la tête. Katyllis prit le sac qu'ils venaient de compléter et avança vers la sortie. Voyant que les autres ne suivaient pas, elle lança :

« -Eh, les bouseux, vous comptez rester comme ça combien de temps ? »

Mathieu se leva le premier et ils partirent en direction de la sortie. Dehors, le Patron ne fumait plus : il restait comme ça, le regard impassible (en même temps, à travers des lunettes teintées, on peut pas trop voir son expression.) Il revoyait la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se défile comme ça quand Kat lui avait parlé. _Je suis vraiment con… Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment j'ai l'impression d'être aussi fragile qu'une gamine qui vient d'avoir ses règles pour la première fois._ Il aperçut Mathieu et les autres sortir. Son regard se dirigea vers Katyllis, elle marchait d'un air déterminé, un sac en plastique à la main. Le groupe monta en voiture. _C'est qu'ils m'abandonneraient, ces cons !_ Le Patron se leva et courut vers la voiture familiale. Il ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur : Maître Panda était assis au volant, prêt à démarrer. Il jeta l'ursidé à terre et s'installa. Le Panda eut à peine le temps de monter derrière que le criminel avait démarré.

« -Vous comptiez-vous débarrasser de moi comme ça, bande de putes unijambistes ?! » Demanda le Patron lorsqu'ils quittèrent le parking.

Mathieu soupira

« -De toutes façons t'aurait pu revenir par mon esprit. Pas besoin de nous insulter. »

Le criminel jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur : Katyllis le regardait. Elle détourna le regard vers le paysage.

* * *

Ils firent une pause à une aire d'autoroute vers 21h. Mathieu partit aux toilettes, Le Hippie demandait à la caissières si elle vendait du shit, Maître Panda s'émerveillait devant des peluches en forme de panda, le Geek, près de lui, regardait des figurines de Zelda. Tao se faisait un thé vert dans une machine à café. Katyllis, elle, se demandait quelle boisson elle allait choisir. Elle opta pour un chocolat chaud avec des guimauves dessus. Le Patron était près d'elle, il buvait son café, adossé contre le mur. La jeune femme lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« -Monsieur a fini sa crise de jalousie ? »

Il s'étouffa à moitié avec sa boisson.

« - … Je t'emmerde, petite pute. » cracha-t-il, vexé.

Katyllis se pinça la lèvre quand il prononça les derniers mots. Elle n'en tint pas compte.

« -C'est tout ce que tu voulais dire ? » répliqua-t-elle, froide comme la glace.

« -Non : Va te faire profondément enculer par cet enfoiré que t'as embrassé tout à l'heure, connasse. Tu vaux pas mieux que ta pétasse de mère, le mec qui l'a tué aurait dû de buter en même temps. »

Le cœur de Kat failli s'arrêter. Elle sentait les larmes monter. La jeune femme garda la tête froide.

« -C'est bon ? T'es calmé là ? Nan parce que si tu veux encore m'insulter, fais toi plaisir. »

Le Patron resta immobile. Katyllis le regarda d'un œil haineux et déçu à la fois. Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la voiture. Le criminel resta un moment dans la même position, le regard vide. Il sortit à l'arrière du bâtiment pour fumer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con… Il venait de profondément blesser la seule femme qu'il ne voulait pas violer. Il cogna sa tête contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé.

« - **Fais chier !** »

Le criminel se maudissait. Il l'avait insulté de pute alors qu'il savait très bien ce que ça signifiait pour la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes, il retourna dans la voiture. Mathieu avait pris le volant, et il ne l'empêcha pas. Le Patron ne ronchonna même pas quand son créateur alluma la radio. Au bout d'un moment, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, le criminel s'endormit.

« -Katyllis ? Tu as des problèmes avec le Patron… ? Je vous ai vu vous disputer tout à l'heure… » Demanda le Geek en la regardant tristement. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle fut tentée de l'envoyer chier mais elle repensa à Isil. Celle-ci aurait sûrement été triste si elle avait insulté le gosse.

« -… T'inquiète, rien de grave. C'est le Patron, hein. » Répondit donc la jeune femme en ébouriffant les cheveux clairs du petit. Le gamer lui sourit avant de river ses yeux sur sa console. Katyllis tourna la tête : le Hippie, assit dans le coffre, parlait à un ami imaginaire.

« -Les licornes m'ont dit que les coccinelles sont des coléoptères… C'est vrai, gros ? »

Elle détourna la tête et se concentra sur le paysage. Celui-ci défilait rapidement. Elle observa les plaines enneigées des Yvelines. Parfois, la jeune femme apercevait un rapace, posté sur un poteau, à la recherche d'une proie. Une proie, c'est ce qu'elle avait le sentiment d'être pour tous les hommes qui l'entouraient. Un simple gibier bon pour une soirée. Personne ne s'intéressait réellement à elle… Les hommes ne voyaient que ses formes. Elle s'imagina être une biche, au fond d'un bois, des loups affamés s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. La biche tenterait de s'enfuir, en vain. Les loups étaient plus forts, plus rapides et malins. Elle enleva ses chaussures et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Le Geek jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Il savait qu'elle mentait quand elle lui avait dit que ça allait, le gamer avait bien vu qu'elle se sentait mal. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta mais ne dit rien, elle le laissa se blottir contre elle. Katyllis repensa aux mots du Patron. «Tu vaux pas mieux que ta pétasse de mère ! Le mec qui l'a tué aurait dû te buter en même temps. » Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'avait blessé bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. La jeune femme essuya son œil, il ne fallait pas pleurer maintenant. Elle posa sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda la nuque du criminel. Une deuxième larme coula, une troisième. Elle croisa ses bras sur ses jambes et enfonça son visage dedans. Ses épaules tremblaient un peu, le Geek la serra un peu plus fort pour la rassurer. Elle se reprit rapidement. Kat essuya ses larmes et se dégagea du gosse : pas question de passer pour la petite fragile qui pleure à la moindre insulte.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent sur les coups de 23h. Mathieu déposa les affaires dans l'appartement. Il y avait un carton avec tous les cadeaux des fans et un sac avec la cafetière et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre un après-midi au polymanga (bouteilles d'eau, quelques bières, des restes de sandwich…). Mathieu partit faire un café mais Tao l'en empêcha.

« -Pas de café à cette heure... » Dit-elle en débranchant la cafetière.

« -Depuis quand t'es ma maman, toi ? » demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le Geek les regardaient, envieux. _Moi aussi je veux qu'une fille m'embrasse comme ça… Et pas n'importe laquelle. Même si c'est impossible…_ Se dit le petit avant de retourner à ses jeux vidéo.

Le Hippie partit se coucher en disant quelque chose comme « Bonne nuit, gros. C'est normal que je voie des kangourous qui chantent Chandelier de Sia… ? » Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et sombra dans un sommeil plein de kangourous et de coccinelles qui chantent. Le Geek le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, Maître Panda l'avait obligé à lâcher son jeu. Le petit avait ronchonné mais était quand même partit se coucher. L'ursidé avait salué le groupe toujours éveillé avant de partir se coucher à son tour. D'habitude, les Sommet restaient éveillés bien plus tard, mais la conférence les avaient tous épuisés. Autant physiquement que mentalement pour certains. Tao partit « dormir » avec Mathieu. (je pense que vous comprenez le sous-entendu, bande de pervers…) Lorsque le Patron les avaient vus partir, il avait levé un pouce en souriant d'un air malsain en regardant Mathieu qui avait alors levé les yeux au ciel. Le Patron était alors partit se coucher aussi. Kat finit de fumer sa cigarette avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était vide : Tao dormait désormais avec Mathieu. Elle s'allongea dans les couvertures et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Des cris. Un homme. Le Patron .Un flingue. Une balle. Douleur. Sang. Le vide.

* * *

Katyllis se réveilla en sursaut. Elle enleva la couverture et s'assit sur le rebord du lit : elle était en nage. Ses pulsations s'accélérèrent d'un seul coup : une crise commençait. Elle courut ouvrir la fenêtre, se disant que l'air frais la calmerait. L'air glacé ne fit rien, elle était toujours bouillante. Elle partit dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clefs et se regarda dans le miroir : ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle se jeta presque sur l'évier et se mit de l'eau sur le visage. Rien à faire. Elle s'observa longuement dans la glace en s'appuyant sur l'évier pour ne pas tomber : ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Des petits spasmes la secouèrent. Un instinct animal lui ordonnait d'aller tuer. Elle se tira les cheveux. Il ne fallait pas céder. Ne pas céder... L'image du Patron, en position de faiblesse, son cou entre les mains de la femme, revenait dans son esprit. Elle ressentait le besoin de tuer quelqu'un, là, tout de suite. Kat se cogna la tête contre le mur. Elle regarda ses mains. Celles-ci tremblaient. La jeune femme serra les poings et se laissa glisser le long du mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Elle se griffa les jambes pour se contenir. A un moment, Katyllis fut tentée de casser le miroir pour se couper avec. Elle secoua la tête. _Calme toi… respire…Tu ne vas tuer personne… Ça va aller, t'es pas un monstre…_ « _Petite pute !_ » Les mots du Patron résonnaient dans son crâne. C'en était assez. Elle s'approcha de l'étagère, prête à attraper la paire de ciseaux.

« -Kat ? » C'était le Patron. Le cœur de la jeune femme sembla s'arrêter. Il avait dû l'entendre quand elle s'était tapé la tête contre le mur : la paroi était voisine avec la chambre du criminel. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvaient les ciseaux.

« -Kat, c'est toi ? » Sa voix était un peu plus menaçante : il devait penser qu'un intrus était entré. La jeune femme prit la paire de ciseaux. Elle allait soit se l'enfoncer dans le bras, soit l'enfoncer dans le torse du Patron. Celui-ci tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Sa raison lui criait de se l'enfoncer dans les veines, avant qu'elle ne cède, mais la folie lui hurlait de se débarrasser du Patron. Il défonça la porte. Katyllis était sur le point de se percer le bras avec des ciseaux. Il se jeta sur elle et prit ses poignets, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Kat avait les yeux fermés.

« -Tues moi… Je vais recommencer…» Supplia-t-elle. La femme sembla lutter un instant contre ses pulsions. Elle serra les poignets du criminel et ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant au Patron ses pupilles sanglantes. Elle dégagea le Patron et lui sauta dessus. Elle souriait d'un air terrifiant. Le criminel lui tenait toujours les poignets. Elle forçait lentement sur ses bras, l'obligeant à approcher les ciseaux de son visage. Il tourna la tête vers le sol pour tenter d'éviter l'arme. Tout à coup, la jeune femme lâcha prise et s'écrasa sur l'homme en noir, inanimée. Le Patron resta un instant comme cela, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il se releva péniblement en poussant Katyllis. Elle s'était évanouie, comme ça, sans raison. Il força la jeune femme à lâcher son arme et il jeta les ciseaux dans l'évier. Le criminel prit Kat sous les bras et la porta jusque dans le canapé. Il s'assit près d'elle. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient revenus à leur couleur d'origine. Elle s'assit et pâlit en voyant le Patron.

« - Tu refaisait une crise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux lui piquaient.

« -Pourquoi tu voulais te tuer ? Je t'ai vue avec les ciseaux, t'allais te les enfoncer dans le bras. »

Katyllis sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle en avait assez de se maîtriser.

« -J'allais te tuer. Alors je me suis dit que je devais arrêter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Le Patron ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Il la regardait.

« -Pourtant t'avais de bonnes raisons de me tuer. T'aurais pu profiter de cette crise de folie pour éliminer un criminel. »

« -N'importe quoi… C'est pas à moi de faire ça ! » Dit Kat en souriant tristement.

« -Je suis un salaud. Je sais pas ce que je fous depuis quelques temps… Tu me rends complètement fou à m'ignorer et après embrasser des inconnus. »

Katyllis sourit et essuya ses larmes. Tout le désespoir qu'elle ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt s'évapora, cédant à la malice. Elle s'approcha lentement du visage du criminel.

« -Je savais que t'étais jaloux. » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Le Patron sentit une vague de chaleur l'emplir. Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes et regarda ses lunettes.

« - Enlève ça, je veux voir tes yeux. » Le criminel jeta ses lunettes, dévoilant son regard azur. Il fit un sourire carnassier avant de l'embrasser à son tour, sauvagement. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour plus approfondir le contact, le Patron fit de même, les plongeant dans une dimension de plaisir. Le criminel n'avait jamais ressenti ça lorsqu'il embrassait ses putes. En même temps, il les embrassait très rarement, seulement ses préférées. Katyllis était bien mieux que cela. La jeune femme se détacha de lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Elle prit la main du Patron et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Le criminel sourit : il savait plus que bien ce que cela voulait dire. Une fois à l'intérieur, le Patron attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme et l'embrassa à nouveau. Katyllis leva les bras et le criminel retira son tee-shirt.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... Ca chauffe entre le Patron et Kat... J'ai décidé de pas décrire la scène qui se passe après que le Patron ai enlevé son tee-shirt hein, vous savez déjà ce qui allait arriver et je suis pas trop lemon... X)

J'en profite pour mettre le petit 4 des notes du haut :

4\. Lilice m'a dit que la scène avec le Patron et Kat se passait trop vite. Je vous explique : Kat était un peu dépassée par les évènements et puis, faut l'avouer, ils sont trop mignons ensemble... Non ? ah ... Bah zut alors.

Bon à demain plutôt à tout à l'heure vu que je publie vers 1h du mat... Gros bisous sur vos têtes de serial Killers qui regardent Titanic la larme à l'œil en buvant du chocolat chaud !3


	13. Chapter 13

Salut bande de chèvres illuminatis à pois noirs ! Voilà le chapitre treize, dernier chapitre avant **3 putain de semaines** X'(

Bouhou... Mais ça va, je vous laisse avec une bonne nouvelle ! ( Pas les 3 semaines hein, la bonne nouvelle est dans le chapitre )

J'ai vu qu'il y avait toujours des gens de Taïlande et du Canada qui me suivent ( bonjour les gens qui se reconnaîtrons ) Vous êtes top !

Enjoi !

* * *

Treize.

 _«-Tao ! Tao viens me chercher… Vous me manquez… »_

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre : la lumière des lampadaires filtrait à travers les rideaux bruns. Elle était dans la chambre de Mathieu. Tao se dégagea de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle observa Mathieu : il dormait paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte, ronflant légèrement. La jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre et admira la ville endormie. Quelques rares fenêtres d'immeubles voisins étaient allumées. Le jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers le réveil numérique posé sur la table de nuit : -04 :23-. Elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, elle le savait. Tao était souvent réveillée par des cauchemars avec Isil. Elle enfila un tee-shirt et un jean vite fait et partit vers le salon en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Matt en ouvrant la porte. La jeune femme enfila un long manteau ébène et un écharpe grise et sortit.

Les nuits d'hiver étaient glaciales, celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Tao errait dans les rues de Paris, son casque posé sur les oreilles. Elle écoutait du Yaël Naim, une chanteuse folk. Les paroles en Hébreu la berçaient. Elle observa le ciel sans étoile de la capitale polluée en marchant dans les rues presque vides. Un vent glacial la fit frissonner. La jeune femme arriva dans un parc. Le parc où elle avait supprimé Isil. Elle avait besoin de retourner à cet endroit, elle en avait rêvé cette nuit. Elle s'assit sur le banc où elle était quelques mois plus tôt. Tout à coup, la musique dans son casque changea : Yaël Naim avait cédé sa place à Bigflo & Oli, un groupe de rap qu'adorait Isil. Tao se figea, elle n'avait pourtant pas mis son application en mode aléatoire... Les paroles du morceau résonnaient dans le crâne de la jeune femme. Des larmes de désespoir tombèrent sur le sol humide.

« -Je suis désolée… » Murmura Tao. Sa petite personnalité lui manquait tellement. Chaque jour, elle faisait tout pour cacher sa tristesse, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres…

« -Moi aussi. Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi… ? »

Le cœur de la jeune femme sembla s'arrêter. Elle releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'était sûrement la fatigue… Mais c'était tellement réel ! Isil était devant elle, semblant appréhender la réaction de sa créatrice.

« -Si tu es toujours fâchée je peux repartir… » Fit la petite en commençant à se lever. Tao posa la main sur celle d'Isil.

« -Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? » Demanda la jeune femme, ses yeux la suppliant de répondre « non ».

Isil sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle haussa les épaules.

« -Bah… Je ne pense pas… si ?» Répondit la petite de sa voix timide.

Tao se leva et observa la gamine de la tête aux pieds. Celle-ci portait une robe blanche un peu transparente, comme une chemise de nuit. Elle était pieds nus et ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés par le vent. La schizophrène s'approcha lentement d'Isil, comme si elle craignait que celle-ci s'enfuie. Une fois tout près d'elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras et serra de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer bruyamment de soulagement. Isil sourit, des larmes de joie lui piquèrent les yeux. Elle enlaça à son tour Tao.

« -Tu m'as manqué » Murmura la plus petite à l'oreille de sa créatrice. Lorsque Tao l'a supprimée, Isil était partie dans une partie sombre de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de revenir, mais n'avait réussi qu'à s'incruster dans les rêves des habitants de l'appartement.

La petite frissonna, il devait bien faire -5°c et elle était simplement vêtue d'une petite robe d'été…

« -Dans ton esprit il ne fait pas aussi froid… » Grelotta Isil.

« -Merde, tu dois geler ma pauvre ! » Dit Tao en lui prenant la main pour qu'elle la suive. La jeune femme lui donna son manteau et son écharpe. Elles marchèrent en silence pendant un moment.

« - Tu écoutais Bigflo & Oli ?! » S'étonna Isil. Elle lui parlait comme si Tao n'avait jamais eu l'idée de la tuer. La schizophrène fut étonnée du sujet banal qu'elle abordait, elle répondit, un peu tendue :

« -Oui… Enfin, ça s'est mis tout seul. Dis, ta réaction est bizarre... J'ai quand même tenté de t'effacer, Isil. »

La petite ralentis un peu, avant de reprendre un rythme régulier.

« -Mouais… Mais je suis là maintenant. Et puis… Je pense qu'à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose… C'est du passé, je ne t'en veux plus. » Souffla-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur chemin vers l'appartement, Tao lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence… L'hôtel, les crises de Kat, son histoire avec Mathieu… Isil l'écoutait attentivement, elle taquina un peu Tao pour Mathieu.

« -J'étais sûre que tu l'aimais ! » Fit Isil en riant.

L'ambiance s'était détendue, les deux jumelles riaient comme elles le faisaient auparavant, heureuses de d'être enfin réunies. Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement vers cinq heures et demie. Tao partit se coucher après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes avec la petite. Celle-ci buvait un thé, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Wifi miaula après elle.

« -Ooohh oui toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » Dit la gamine en prenant le chaton blanc dans ses bras. Isil regarda le félin dans les yeux : il avait des yeux bleus trop mignons. Elle frotta son nez contre la truffe du chat qui ronronna. Celui-ci se roula en boule sur les genoux d'Isil. Elle le caressait en regardant la ville s'éveiller. Elle respira profondément, que c'était bon de revoir tout ça… L'appart, la ville... Au bout d'un moment elle se leva, posa Wifi sur le canapé et partit se coucher dans le bureau. Avant d'entrer, elle hésita. Finalement, la petite fit demi-tour et partit dans la chambre du Geek. Elle poussa doucement la porte, faisant entrer une lumière discrète dans la pièce mal rangée. Isil s'approcha du petit et s'assit sur le lit. Le gamer ronchonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et renifla. Isil se blottit doucement contre lui, faisant en sorte de ne pas le réveiller. Le gamin ouvrit un œil il sentait un corps étranger qui l'enlaçait. Il se figea et baissa la tête en direction de la chose... Isil. Il resta un moment sans rien dire : ça devait être un des nombreux rêves qu'il faisait en ce moment.

« -…Isil ? »

« -Voui ? » Flûte, elle l'avait réveillé… Elle releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« -C'est encore un rêve, c'est ça ? »

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire ça… » Ronchonna la jeune fille. Elle attendit un instant que le gamer réponde : rien.

« -Non, ce n'est pas un rêve… Je suis là, pour de vrai. Et je compte pas repartir… » Souffla-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vert pomme dans ceux du Geek. Celui-ci sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'assit et regarda longuement Isil. Il savourait ce moment, moment plutôt paisible pour des retrouvailles, certes, mais quand même. Isil était revenue. Sa Isil. Celle qui l'aimait, qui pleurait pour un rien, qui écoutait du rap et du métal, celle qui était timide comme on en fait plus, aussi celle qui avait tué des gens… Mais ça, il n'en parlerait plus. Elle s'assit en tailleur, prit la main du gamer et sourit. Son sourire réchauffa tout le corps du gamin. Il sourit à son tour. Le Geek s'approcha d'Isil jusqu'à ce que celle-ci sente son souffle sur sa joue. Il hésita un moment, est-ce qu'elle voudrait bien ? _Arrête de réfléchir…_ pensa-t-il. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la gamine. Elle avait fermé les yeux, le gamer les gardaient grands ouverts. Il se détacha d'elle, un peu gêné de l'initiative qu'il venait de prendre. Le sourire d'Isil le rassura. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, doucement. La petite rayonnait : elle avait déjà embrassé le Geek, en s'incrustant dans ses rêves. Mais les baisers oniriques n'étaient pas comme les baisers réels. Les oniriques étaient fades et dépourvus d'amour, ceux dans la vie étaient doux, passionnés. Elle se détacha du gamer et sourit une nouvelle fois. Le gamin fit de même, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Isil se leva.

« -Bon... Je vais aller dormir avec Tao : Je suis crevée… »

« -Nan ! Cette fois tu ne fuis pas. » Répondit le Geek du tac-au-tac en attrapant la manche d'Isil. Elle soupira, partagée entre l'amusement et le plaisir de rester avec son petit timide préféré. La jeune fille s'allongea près du petit, ils se fixaient en silence, paisiblement. Isil s'endormit la première, ses paupières se fermaient, lentement. Le gamer passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Le souffle régulier de la jeune femme le berça et il ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

* * *

Kat se réveilla vers 8h. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, des vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre… Elle reconnut son soutient gorge qui gisait près de ses vêtements de la veille. _Whaaaat ?!_ La jeune femme sentit du mouvement de l'autre côté du lit, elle tourna la tête et reconnut le Patron, qui, pour une fois, avait enlevé ses lunettes. Il dormait et ne semblait pas porter grand-chose. Elle se remémora la soirée d'hier… _la vache, il m'a eu ce con. Il a profité de mon moment de faiblesse pour coucher avec moi !_ Se dit-elle, un peu vexée de s'être laissé avoir si facilement par ce manipulateur. En même temps, il fallait l'avouer, elle y avait souvent pensé en rêvassant. Elle s'assit et mit rapidement son soutien-gorge et sa culotte avant que le Patron ne la voie. C'était stupide vu qu'il l'avait vu nue quelques heures plus tôt. _Question de principe._ Pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre sans oublier de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir qui puisse la voir. Personne en vue, elle referma doucement la porte et partit dans le salon. Salon qui était complètement vide, à l'exception de Wifi. Le félin se frotta contre les jambes de Katyllis. Elle le caressa gentiment, les chats avaient le don de la rendre aussi dangereuse qu'une guimauve violette. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en prenant le chaton. Celui-ci se débattit et sauta sur le tapis. Il partit vers la chambre du Geek. Katyllis l'appela:

« -Wifi ! Eh Wifi ! Reviens ici… » Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Voyant que le félin ne montrait plus le bout de son nez, elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre du gamer. La jeune femme entra doucement. Wifi était assis près du lit, comme s'il l'attendait. Elle le prit dans ses bras

« -Ah te voilà toi... T'es un peu biz… » Elle se stoppa net et fit tomber le chat : Isil dormait avec le gamin. Isil, la vraie Isil, en chair et en os. _Le Hippie a mis du shit dans le café d'hier ou quoi ?!_ Elle s'approcha de la dormeuse. Kat tapota sa joue pour vérifier que ça n'était pas une hallucination. La petite ouvrit les yeux. Katyllis la prit par les poignets et l'emmena rapidement dans le salon pour ne pas avoir à murmurer.

« -Bonjour… ? » Fit Isil, elle s'amusait bien à voir la réaction de ses proches.

« -Bordel… t'es bien vivante. Attends, c'est pas moi qui devient folle, si ? »

« -Woh, je crois bien que j'en ai trop prit gros ! » Le Hippie revenait du balcon, une pousse de rhubarbe en main.

Isil éclata de rire.

« -Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! Non, Kat, tu n'es pas devenue folle et non, Hippie, tu n'en as pas trop prit… Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Tao a réussi à me faire revenir ce matin… » Elle leur expliqua tout ce qui était arrivé pour qu'elle revienne parmi eux.

« -La vache, ça ferait un bon film niais ! » Fit Katyllis lorsqu'Isil finit de parler.

Celle-ci ronchonna un petit « Ta gueule… » En faisant la moue.

« -Pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien entendu là… Est-ce que tu viens de me dire « Ta gueule » ?! » S'offusqua la jeune femme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« -Eh, peace gros ! La violence c'est mal… »Dit le Hippie en enlevant la main de la plus grande des cheveux d'Isil.

« -Mais c'était affectueux, Hippie… » Expliqua Isil en souriant, amusée des réactions stupides qu'avait le drogué.

Celui-ci repartit s'occuper de sa rhubarbe, il avait commencé une petite plantation sur le balcon depuis quelques mois, mais vu le froid, il ne récoltait rien du tout.

Les deux personnalités discutaient autour d'une tasse de café, elles se racontaient combien elles s'étaient manquées.

Maître Panda entra dans la cuisine, un slip à la main.

« -Qui est le con qui a laissé ça dans ma… **ISIL ?!** » Le Panda laissa tomber le vêtement.

Celle-ci fit un petit rire cristallin.

« -Je te jure que c'est pas moi… » Dit-elle avant de se lever et d'enlacer l'ursidé. Celui-ci resta figé un moment, le temps de récapituler ce qui se passait, et serra à son tour la petite.

« -Comment t'as fait pour revenir ? La magie ? »

« -On peut dire ça en quelque sorte… » Répondit Isil en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Katyllis, qui sortait une cigarette de son paquet, coupa la petite.

« -Tao est revenue sur… « Le lieu du crime » et elle a fait je sais pas quoi et ça l'a fait revenir. »

Isil roula des yeux.

« -Elle a activé le souvenir qui me retenait prisonnière de son esprit... » Précisa-t-elle en soupirant face aux explications minables de Kat.

« -Wow. » Le Panda se servit une tasse de café bouillant. Isil toussa un peu à cause de la fumée de cigarette qui commençait à envahir la pièce.

« -Katyllis, on a dit « pas de cigarette dans la maison ». Tu te souviens pas ? »

La fumeuse soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« -C'est bon… Détends-toi un peu, pelu… Panda. » Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. La fumée de la clope de Kat était finalement peut-être moins toxique que l'air pollué qui entrait par la fenêtre, mais le Panda tenait à ce qu'on respecte les règles qu'ils avaient établies quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait même accroché une feuille avec ces fameuses règles sur le frigo. Règles qui s'avéraient être :

 _1.« Ne pas_ _consommer de substances illégales_ _hors de la chambre du Hippie. »_

 _2.« Ne pas_ _fumer à l'intérieur_ _(sauf si on est près de la fenêtre) »_

 _3.« Ne pas chanter fort_ _à plus de 00 :00_ _(sinon la voisine va débouler…) »_

 _4.« Ne pas traiter_ ** _grand_** _Maître Panda_ _de peluche. »_

 _5.« Eviter de faire beaucoup de bruit quand… (_ _Spécialement pour le Patron_ _) »_

 _6.« Ne pas tuer de gens à l'intérieur de la maison (ce message est adressé au Patron et à Katyllis –vu ton caractère « explosif »…-) »_

La dernière règle avait failli coûter la vie à Maître Panda, mais Mathieu était arrivé avant que Kat ne lui coupe les oreilles.

* * *

Le Patron fut réveillé par des rires féminins. Il grogna un peu et mit son oreiller sur sa tête pour ne plus les entendre. Les gloussements parvenaient tout de même à l'empêcher de retrouver les bras de Morphée. Il se leva et enfila un pantalon vite fait. Le criminel sortit de la chambre et partit vers la cause de son insomnie matinale. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

« - **Putain mais vous allez arrêter de gueuler comme ça ?! J'arrive plus à pioncer à cause de vous !** **Bande de putes unij** ambis… » Cria-t-il au groupe de personnalités. Il se rendit compte qu'il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon devant Maître Panda, Katyllis et… Isil. Comme le Panda, il s'arrêta net en voyant la gamine qui tenait un mug rempli près de la bouche, prête à boire le liquide fumant. Elle avait arrêté son geste quand le Patron était arrivé. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le Patron qui lui-même fixait Isil, ébahi.

« -Bordel, j'avais pourtant dit au Hippie de pas mettre de champignons hallu dans mon café hier. Commença le criminel en partant vers le balcon, **Hippie !** Putain, j'avais dit « Pas de champignons hallucinogènes » ! T'es con ou quoi ?! Maintenant je vois la gamine dans la cuisine… »

Le Hippie sortit le nez de ses pousses de rhubarbes.

« - J'te jure que j'ai rien mis, gros. Juste du miel de rhubarbe, gros ! »

« -C'est ça ouais…Et Comment t'as fait pour faire du miel avec de la rhubarbe … ? »

Kat intervint.

« -Si il a mis des champignons dans ton café, il en a mis dans le nôtre aussi : Isil est vraiment là, Patron. »

L'intéressé se retourna et regarda le groupe. (On ne sait pas vraiment qui il regarde vu qu'il a ses lunettes qui masquent ses yeux…)

« -OK… La gamine est revenue d'entre les morts et le Hippie a réussi à faire du miel avec de la rhubarbe. Je vois. »

Isil lui fit un sourire gêné et prit une gorgée de café. Le Patron s'assit et prit une tasse à son tour, sans quitter Isil des yeux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit là, devant lui.

« -Mais, du coup… Comment t'as fait pour réapparaitre ? J'aimerais bien savoir ton astuce au cas où l'autre me supprime aussi. »

Isil et Katyllis soupirèrent et expliquèrent une deuxième fois l'histoire.

* * *

Mathieu émergea de son sommeil. Il s'assit, les yeux embués. Il enfila le premier boxer qu'il trouva dans sa commode, un tee-shirt noir avec marqué « je préfère What The Cut » et son pantalon de la veille. Tao se réveilla à son tour, elle s'était étonnamment rhabillée depuis hier. Elle lui sourit.

«-Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait ce matin. » Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

«-Euh… Je sais pas non. Vas-y dit… » Fit Mathieu en ouvrant les rideaux.

«-Hum… Nan. Tu verras bien de toute façon.»

Tao partit pendant qu'il constatait que Antoine lui avait envoyé plus de quinze messages du genre : « J'aime les licornes et leurs jolies cornes ! » ou encore « j'ai trouvé une fanfiction sur nous deux mon amour, si tu veux on peut la lire au coin du feu ce soir… » Il ne fit pas attention à ces conneries.

« -Eh ! T'es pas sympa… » Commença-t-il en se retournant, s'apercevant alors que la jeune femme était sortie de la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où sortait des rires. A l'intérieur de la petite pièce se trouvaient le Patron, Katyllis, Tao, le Geek et Isil. Mathieu s'apprêta à saluer tout le monde mais il marqua un temps d'arrêt. _Attends une minute…_ Isil ?! Tao lui sourit en montrant la petite du menton.

« -Voilà ce que j'ai fait ce matin. »

« - **Whaaaaaaaaaaat** ?! » Fit Mathieu, ébahi.

« -J'ai pensé exactement la même chose quand je l'ai vue. » Fit Katyllis en soufflant de la fumée dehors.

« - Bordel… Mais comment t'as fait pour la faire revenir ?! » Demanda Mathieu à Tao tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Kat, Isil, Maître Panda et le Patron soupirèrent tous bruyamment.

« -Putain, vous allez arrêter de toujours demander ça ?! Ca va faire trois fois, là ! » Dit Katyllis d'un air menaçant.

« -Ouais, gamin. Tu fais chier là… Mais t'inquiète, j'ai un moyen de te faire taire rapidement…»

« -Cette phrase commence à me détruire les oreilles… »

« -Oui, Mathieu, c'est légèrement énervant là… On va sortir le temps que Tao te raconte tout… » Finit Isil tout en partant, suivie des autres.

« -Qu'est ce qui leur prend tous … ? »

Tao haussa les épaules.

« -Tu voulais savoir comment j'ai fait ? »

Dans le salon, tout était redevenu comme avant. Le Geek et Maître Panda étaient collés à la petite, qui testait le nouveau Mario Bros. Katyllis était à sa place habituelle, sur la fenêtre, une cigarette à moitié consumée à la bouche. Le Patron s'approcha d'elle.

« -Alors, gamine, c'était bien cette nuit ? » Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Il avait parlé un peu plus fort que d'habitude... Assez fort pour que les trois autres personnalités entendent. Celles-ci la dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux. Katyllis fronça les sourcils pour montrer au criminel qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il venait de faire. Les autres détournèrent les yeux lorsque la jeune femme leur lança un regard glacial.

« -Ta gueule, petit con. » Menaça Kat en plantant ses yeux de vipères dans les verres du criminel.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime » Ironisa le Patron en piquant la clope de la jeune femme. Le criminel partit, emportant la cigarette de Kat.

« -Eh ! Ma clope ! »

« -T'as qu'à venir la récupérer… Dans ma chambre. » Fit le patron.

 _Salaud, il ne compte pas seulement reprendre ma clope… en plus il a pris ma dernière, ce con._ Kat fut tentée d'aller reprendre sa précieuse cigarette mais elle repensa à l'humiliation qu'il venait de lui faire subir et elle se ravisa. La jeune femme décida de prendre Wifi sur ses genoux et d'observer la ville. Elle se sentait bien, avec le félin sur les genoux. Kat avait toujours pensé que si elle était un animal, elle serait un chat. Déjà parce que « Kat » s'entend « cat », qui veut dire chat, mais aussi parce que les chats lui ressemblaient dans leur manière d'agir et de vivre. Les félins sont malins, impassibles, dominateurs et fiers, ils se vexent pour un rien et attaquent à la moindre provocation. Mais ils peuvent aussi se montrer gentils et doux auprès des gens qu'ils aiment.

* * *

Voili voilou... Cette fin est officiellement la pire fin de chapitre de l'histoire des chapitres : pas de suspense, juste une phrase toute pourrie... Désoléééeeeuhh

Mais vu que je suis gentille... je vous laisse un bonus ( certes, un bonus inutile, mais un bonus quand même )

Ce matin, je me suis amusée à chercher des chansons qui correspondent bien au sentiments et au caractères des persos de cette fanfiction. Je vous préviens, certaines sont pas connues du tout, mais allez quand même voir la traduction ou même écouter la chanson !

Tao et Mathieu : Conversations de Fyfe ( Surtout le refrain en fait...)

Maître Panda : Raggamuffin de Selah Sue

Hippie : Three Little birds de Bob Marley ( je crois que je suis pas la seule à penser ça )

Geek : Shadows de Big Fox

Patron : Creep de Radiohead ( J'ai l'impression que les paroles de cette chanson ont été créées pour lui *_*)

Kat : I caught Myself de Paramore (En fait ça décris plus ce qu'elle ressent pendant ces derniers chapitres )

Isil : Jungle de Emma Louise ( Ca c'est ce qu'elle ressent aussi, enfin, vous comprendrez mieux en écoutant les paroles )

Voilà, c'était le bonus chiant pour mieux faire passer le fait que je sois absente pendant 3 semaines ...

Gros bisous sur vos faces de pigeon baveux !


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou bande de bébés à tête de poisson rouge ! ( ceci est une pivate joke. Le truc, c'est que cette private joke était avec ma sœur... Et il se trouve qu'elle s'en fout de ma fanfic... Donc cette blague passera totalement inaperçue. T_T )

Je reviens après environ 1 mois d'absence sur cette fic ! C'est long T_T... J'espère que certaines personnes n'ont pas abandonné en pensant que j'étais morte... (- Pas de soucis là dessus, tout le monde s'en fout de toi. -Hé ! depuis quand Est-ce que tu te réincruste dans ma partie "notes" ?! - Depuis que t'as arrêté de prendre tes putain de fucking médocs de merde. Et aussi depuis qu'une personne t'as dit que ta "schizophrénie dans les commentaires était très drôle". -Ah oui, je m'en souviens.)

Donc, les raisons de mon absence :

-Les vacances jusqu'au 1er septembre

-La reprise des cours ( *se tire une balle*) et aussi le phénomène de la page blanche qui est venu me rendre visite... (-Ah, pou ça, c'est le bazooka. *attrape le bazooka* )

Bon, trêve de blablaterie, et place au chapitre ! ^^

Enjoi.

* * *

Quatorze.

Le Patron avait longuement attendu la venue de Kat dans sa chambre, sans succès. Au bout d'environ une heure, le criminel commençait à se sentir un peu con, donc il était sorti. L'homme avait traversé le salon sans adresser un regard à quiconque, bien qu'il ait remarqué le petit regard de Katyllis au fond de la salle. Il se sentait bête. Bête, déjà car l'auteure a répété deux fois le mot « regard » dans la phrase précédente car elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot, mais bête car il avait humilié la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. ( ça fait le même son lel. Mais si je m'incruste encore dans la fanfic je vais casser tout l'effet romantique et guimauve -_-')

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil avait don marché plusieurs heures dans la capitale, rencontré une gamine un peu bizarre, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de la violer. Il avait seulement parlé quelques minutes avec elle puis était parti. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait une ado tranquille. Pourtant tout était parfait : belle jeune fille d'environ 14 ans, ruelle sombre… Mais cette petite lui avait fait pitié elle était seule sur un banc, un carnet à la main. Il avait déjà été dans sa situation. Le Patron était donc parti… Laissant la gamine seule. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Kat. Il était pourtant persuadé de ne pas être amoureux… Il se souvint de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait vu cette fille la première fois « un bon plan cul. » Il avait déjà songé à la violer… Mais peu à peu, les sentiments avaient pris le dessus.

« -Bordel… » Cette phrase que disait si souvent son créateur venait de sortir du fond de la gorge de l'homme. Une nouvelle fois, il avait fait une connerie… Et maintenant, il allait devoir supporter le regard haineux de Katyllis pendant un moment. Finalement, il se cacha dans des toilettes et revint dans l'esprit de Mathieu. Il se matérialisa dans la salle de bain, dans la douche pour être plus précise. Mais on pourrait être encore plus précis en indiquant qu'il était dans la douche avec Mathieu... Qui lui-même était entièrement nu. Vous me direz « normal, il est dans la douche », mais quelques autres se diront aussi « Owiii un lemon patron/mathieu ! » mais non. Je n'écris pas ce genre de chose. Bref, le criminel était face à son double nu. Celui-ci échappa un cri de surprise et se cacha son intimité avec ses mains.

« -Bordel ! Sors de là ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'apparaître comme ça… »

Le criminel sortit de la douche et grommela en remarquant qu'il était trempé.

« -J'avais la flemme de marcher. »

Mathieu sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette. Bien sûr, ils avaient le même corps, mais le présentateur de slg ressentait toujours une petite gêne, enfouie dans son cœur… Peut-être avait-il trop lu de fanfiction sur lui et son double pervers… En plus il était hétéro ! Tao en était la preuve…

« -Putain, tu fais chier ! »

Le Patron commençait à se déshabiller. Mathieu rougit un peu, gêné. ( olala ça sent le lemon…)

« -Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Bégaya le jeune homme en serviette.

« -Bah, je… Je sais pas, gamin. »

Le Patron resta figé quelques secondes avant de partir vers sa chambre. ( Je suis un troll : pas de lemon. ) L'homme en noir s'étala sur son lit. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ce sentiment l'envahissait. Il avait déjà aimé une femme, il y a longtemps. Le Patron ferma les yeux, submergé par les souvenirs qui revenaient le hanter.

 _17 septembre 2006- Saint Étienne._

 _Il ajusta son éternelle veste sombre en s'observant dans le miroir, l'homme sentait le parfum masculin (vous savez cette odeur divine *_*). Il était un peu tendu, partagé entre l'adrénaline et le stress. Le jeune adulte s'ébouriffa les cheveux et partit vers la porte. Si l'auteure n'avait pas marqué la date, on aurait pu croire que cela se passait au printemps : une légère brise annonçait la tombée de la nuit, les inconnus portaient des vêtements plutôt légers, le seul indice pour remarquer l'arrivée de l'automne était les feuilles brunies par la chaleur de l'été. L'homme en noir marchait rapidement, jetant un coup d'œil vers sa montre de temps en temps. Il arriva à un bar nommé « le vieux cadi », un nom plutôt étrange pour un bar. Le propriétaire avait choisi de le nommer ainsi car la première fois qu'il était entré dans ce bâtiment, un cadi rouillé gisait au milieu de la pièce aux murs déchiquetés. Bref, il entra dans le bar. Une odeur de cigarette et d'alcool planait dans la pièce, des gens riaient bêtement, le barman tentait tant bien que mal de servir tout le monde à temps tandis que la serveuse blonde recevait de nombreux compliments sur sa poitrine, d'ailleurs, celle-ci rougissait légèrement à l'entente de ces éloges. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la salle, après quelques secondes de recherche intensive, son regard s'illumina. Il se dirigea vers une table au fond de la salle, une femme qui avait visiblement son âge attendait en observant son téléphone. Elle était brune, les cheveux bouclés, la peau métisse. La silhouette fine et élancée, elle portait une robe chocolat, une broche blanche en forme de rose accrochée à la poitrine. Des grands anneaux dorés pendaient à ses oreilles, un rouge à lèvre sombre dessinait ses lèvres pulpeuses._

 _« - Salut. » Dit le jeune homme de sa voix rauque._

 _La femme releva la tête, dévoilant des yeux noirs sublimés par du maquillage doré. Elle sourit instinctivement à l'homme pendant que celui-ci s'asseyait à ses côtés._

 _« -Salut, monsieur lunettes. Tu bois quoi ? »_

 _Ca faisait un moment que l'homme voyait cette femme. Au départ, il comptait s'en faire une amante d'un soir… Mais finalement, il n'avait pas réussi à tenter de lui faire des choses malsaines et, au fil des jours, cette jeune femme était devenue son amie. Il sourit à son tour à l'évocation du surnom que lui avait donné la femme._

 _« -Un Whisky. Et toi madame aux yeux perturbants ? »_

 _Le rire de la « femme aux yeux perturbants » résonna dans les tympans de l'homme._

 _« - Pareil. Pour les yeux perturbants, j'aimerai bien pouvoir en dire autant des tiens… Si tu me les montrais. Pareil pour ton prénom. Tu te rends compte qu'on se connait depuis deux semaines et que je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ? »_

 _L'homme en noir hésita un instant._

 _« -… Bah, moi non plus je connais pas ton prénom, gamine. »_

 _« -Ne changes pas de sujet… »_

 _Une serveuse plantureuse arriva, coupant la femme dans son élan. Ils commandèrent donc deux Whiskys et la conversation reprit._

 _« -Donc, ne changes pas de sujet. Et pour mon nom, c'est Nasreen. Allez, à toi maintenant, et je veux voir tes yeux aussi... »_

 _La serveuse blonde arriva avec les deux boissons, vous remarquerez la qualité du service de ce bar, formidable. L'homme aux lunettes sombres trinqua avec Nasreen et but une gorgée du liquide doré._

 _« -Pour les yeux, tu verras plus tard… » Dit-il avec un sourire taquin._

 _« -Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là, monsieur à lunettes ? » Répondit la femme avec un ton enjôleur, mais amusé à la fois._

 _« - Je sais pas… ? Pour le moment concentrons-nous sur mon prénom, ok ? »_

 _Elle rit discrètement et but une gorgée de Whisky._

 _« -Bon, d'accord. Allez, vas-y ! »_

 _« - En fait, tu sûrement te moquer de moi… Mais bon. Mon prénom c'-»_

 _Des hommes habillés en sombre entrèrent. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil remarqua qu'ils avaient tous un pistolet dissimulé sous leur veste. Un des hommes regarda le jeune qui buvait un verre Whisky en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme et se stoppa. Il échangea un murmure avec ses compagnons et ils se dirigèrent vers les deux individus. L'homme en noir jeta un coup d'œil qui passa inaperçu grâce à ses lunettes sombres vers le groupe, il pâlit immédiatement._

 _« -Hum… Ça va… ? T'as pas fini ta phrase je crois. Oh ! T'es tout blanc ! T'es sûr que ça va ?! » S'inquiéta Nasreen._

 _Le jeune aux cheveux ébouriffés posa un billet de 20€ sur la table ( oui, le Whisky, c'est cher… J'ai regardé sur internet : c'est environ 7-8€ :o)._

 _« -Faut qu'on parte. »_

 _Déclara-t-il en se levant. Il prit la main de Nasreen et ils partirent vers la sortie, suivis par le groupe d'hommes armés._

 _« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas paniquer. Elle avait l'air de s'apprêter à entendre une mauvais nouvelle._

 _« -Merde… Ils vont vite. »_

 _Il ne semblait pas prêt de lui répondre. Le duo partit dans un grand hangar qui semblait abandonné ( oui, c'est une ville paumée )._

 _« -_ ** _Eh_** _! Je te parle là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis pas une petite fille fragile à qui il faut tout cacher ! »_

 _L'autre soupira. Ils se cachèrent derrière une voiture. Le jeune homme sortit une arme de sa veste, il semblait stressé._

 _« -Bon. Ecoute, je voulais pas t'entrainer là-dedans… putain… »_

 _« -Allez ! Finis ! »_

 _« -J'ai des problèmes avec des connards, ils nous suivent, ils veulent me tuer. »_

 _« -O…OK. »_

 _« -Pars, t'as encore le temps ! »_

 _Nasreen tenta de voir les yeux de l'homme à travers ses lunettes, en vain. Elle prit délicatement les branches, comme elle tentait souvent de le faire, et enleva doucement ses lunettes sombres. Elle découvrit avec surprise et attendrissement les yeux bleus ciel de l'homme. Il semblait inquiet, ses pupilles étaient dilatées._

 _« -Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son ami._

 _« -Pour toi, gamine. »_

 _Nasreen fut étonnée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, lui qui était si impassible d'habitude. Il sourit face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Le jeune passa une main dans le dos de la brune et il l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser les emporta dans un autre monde. Elle était agréablement surprise, il appréhendait sa réaction, même si le fait qu'elle se laisse faire prouve quelque chose. La jeune femme ferma les paupières, envoutée. Un coup de feu les fit sursauter. Nasreen regarda le jeune criminel dans les yeux, elle avait peur : ses pupilles presque entièrement dilatées en étaient la preuve. Avec étonnement, le jeune la vit sortir une arme de sous sa robe. Il la regarda, mit ses lunettes et hocha la tête, elle fit de même en souriant. Il se mit au bord de la voiture et tira. Un homme s'écroula au sol, inanimé. Les coups de feu pleuvaient désormais sur la vieille voiture. Nasreen tira et mit deux hommes à terre. Il restait trois personnes, elle partit se cacher derrière une autre voiture, en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Tout à coup, le cœur de l'homme aux lunettes manqua un battement. Nasreen était au sol, inanimée. Il accouru vers elle, tirant avec rage sur les trois derniers cons. Nasreen touchait son ventre, une tâche pourpre se formait au même endroit. Il pâlit de plus en plus, mais garda son calme. L'homme appuya sur la blessure pour éviter qu'elle ne perde trop de sang. La jeune africaine palissait de plus en plus, ses yeux commençaient à se voiler._

 _« -Non, reste. Ouvre les yeux. »_

 _Elle ouvrit difficilement ses paupières._

 _« -Tu… Ne m'a pas dit comment tu t'appelais… « L'homme à lunettes »… »_

 _« -Euh… Pa-Patron. » Bégaya-t-il sous l'émotion._

 _Elle le regarda avec des yeux attendris, le monde sembla s'arrêter._

 _« -« Patron »… Je me disais bien que ton nom devait… être moche pour que… tu ne le dises pas… »_

 _Il rit nerveusement, il lui indiqua qu'elle devait appuyer sur la plaie._

 _« -On va aller à l'hôpital, tu peux te lever ? »_

 _Elle fit « non » de la tête. La femme gémissait de temps en temps._

 _« -Bon, je vais te porter. »_

 _Le Patron prit doucement Nasreen dans ses bras, elle n'était pas trop lourde, mais il craignait qu'elle en tienne pas le temps du trajet._

 _« -Ca va aller ? »_

 _« -Ou-oui, ne t'inquiète pas… »_

 _Il marcha avec la blessée pendant environ 1 kilomètre sur une autoroute où passaient une ou deux voitures de temps en temps, en s'assurant que la jeune femme respirait encore toutes les deux minutes._

 _« -Bon, il reste encore un kilomètre… Tu vas tenir… ? Non, tu_ ** _vas_** _tenir, c'est sûr. Hein ? »_

 _Pas de réponse. Il enjamba un cadavre de lapin en grimançant._

 _« -Oh, tu vas tenir, hein ? »_

 _Toujours rien. Il s'arrêta net. Le criminel déposa Nasreen à terre._

 _« -Nasreen. »_

 _Rien._

 _« -Nasreen, ouvre les yeux. »_

 _Elle ouvrit les paupières, le Patron soupira de soulagement._

 _« -Je… je crois pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. »_

 _Il sentit une sueur froide lui passer dans le dos._

 _« -Si. Tu vas tenir. Tu_ ** _dois_** _tenir. »_

 _« -Non… Je… Monsieur à lunettes. »_

 _« -Qu-quoi ? »_

 _« -Enlèves tes lunettes. »_

 _« -Euh, d'accord. »_

 _Il s'exécuta. Une voiture passa sans s'arrêter._

 _« -Voilà. Maintenant, c'est mieux… »_

 _Elle plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. Elle semblait paisible._

 _« -Nasreen. »_

 _Seul le vent lui répondit._

 _« -Nasreen ?! »_

 _Toujours rien._

 _« -_ ** _Nasreen !_** _»_

 _Sa tête tournait un peu._

 _« -Nasreen ! Ouvre les yeux ! »_

 _Il la secouait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, prêtes à tomber._

 _« -Ouvre les yeux putain ! »_

 _Sa poitrine ne bougeait pas._

 _« -Oh mon dieu, non. »_

 _Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues._

 _« -Non… non, non, non, non, non, non ! »_

 _Des perles salées tombèrent sur Nasreen. Le Patron ne retenait plus sa tristesse. Il hurlait de rage et de malheur. Une douleur indescriptible lui pinça la poitrine, le faisant tomber. Il était désormais à quatre pattes, une main sur le sol, l'autre sur sa poitrine.10 minutes plus tard, il se releva et s'assit sur la barrière de sécurité, la tête entre les mains. Au bout d'environ 1h30, une voiture s'arrêta. Une femme et son mari, la quarantaine, descendirent. Ils s'approchèrent du corps en gémissant de surprise et d'horreur. Le couple ne semblait pas avoir vu le Patron, ce qui étonna un peu celui-ci. Après quelques minutes d'échanges, ils se calmèrent et la femme sortit un téléphone. Elle attendit quelques secondes et commença à parler. Le Patron n'entendait pas : ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Une ambulance arriva. L'homme en noir vit des hommes en blanc se pencher sur Nasreen et vérifier son pouls. Ils la mirent sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance. Le Patron les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce que la camionnette ( je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une camionnette… ?) disparaisse de son champ de vision. La personnalité se dématérialisa pour revenir dans l'esprit de son créateur. Il ne parla a personne pendant plus d'une semaine, restait cloitré dans sa chambre, sans jamais ouvrir les volets. Parfois, le Geek l'entendait crier et venait voir, inquiet. Mais il se faisait rejeter à chaque fois. Seul Mathieu savait ce qui lui était arrivé._

« -Bon allez : rends-moi ma… » Katyllis n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase : le Patron était sur son lit, étalé sur le ventre. Il dormait paisiblement et un léger ronflement atteignait les oreilles de la provocatrice. Celle-ci s'approcha du lit blanc du criminel et attrapa sa cigarette, posée près de l'homme. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se retourna vers le Patron. Kat hésita un moment, puis elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. La jeune femme enleva les lunettes sombres de l'homme et les posa sur la table de nuit. Elle repartit vers la cuisine, satisfaite d'avoir récupéré sa cigarette sans avoir eu à céder au chantage du Patron ni avoir eu recourt à la violence. La provocatrice s'accouda à la barrière de la fenêtre de la petite cuisine et alluma son précieux butin.

* * *

Bon, vous en avez plus appris sur le passé de notre criminel préféré. Je crois que je me concentre beaucoup trop sur son passé dans cette fanfic, désolée si ça ennuie certaines personnes :c ... Je vais essayer de me concentrer plus sur l'action parce qu'il se passe pas grand chose en ce moment X(. C'est vrai que dans ce chapitre, le Patron est un peu en mode " gnagna je suis amoureux d'une bombe, oulala je pleure parce qu'elle meure..." et je sais que ça va pas plaire a InconnuE X) Mais essayez de le comprendre, il a beau faire le mec fort et tout, il y a tout de même un petit cœur sensible dans ce pervers déjanté.( Et Julie, tu vas pas me dire que, malgré ton sadisme dépassant les limites de la normalité, tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu triste si ton chéri crevait sous ton nez ? 3 )

Désolée pour la courtitude (-c'est pas français, ça. - Ta. Gueule. ) de ce chapitre, mais, comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre, j'ai le phénomène de la page blanche qui squatte chez moi... Dis bonjour, phénomène de la page blanche ! -... -Bon... Sinon t'as pas un surnom ? Parce que "phénomène de la page blanche, c'est long à dire. -... -Hum. Ok, bon... On va faire comme si tu avais dit que tu t'appelais "phénomène" ! Hein, Phénomène ? -...

Bref, je m'en vais de ce pas commencer le chapitre 15.

A bientôt bande de tyrannosaures buveurs de thé au lait ! :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou les loulous ! (LOL ça rime. -ta gueule. -o-oui...) J'ai pas pu publier hier parce que j'étais à la techno parade à Paris ! C'était vraiment génial. D'ailleurs, si vous aimez la musique électro... Venez me parler en messages privés *_* ( elle dit ça parce que les personnes qui aiment ça, c'est rare. En fait, c'est surtout qu'elle cherche des amis. -Maieuuuh ! c'est même pas vrai !)**

 **Bon. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quinze.

« -Isil ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Tao venait d'entrer dans le bureau où dormaient Isil et Kat. Des dizaines de mangas et de romans étaient étalés au sol, au milieu de papiers bulle et d'un carton déchiré. Au centre de tout ce bazar se tenait Isil, en tailleur, le nez plongé dans un manga de Bleach. Elle leva un regard innocent vers sa créatrice.

« -…Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tao ? Ça ne va pas ? »

La schizophrène fronça les sourcils à la manière d'une mère découvrant que son enfant avait passé la journée sur les jeux vidéo au lieu de ranger sa chambre.

« -Haha. Haha. Ironisa-t-elle. Te fout pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda la jeune femme en désignant les livres, papiers et cartons. Isil sembla se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas un Shinigami passant sa vie à tuer des Hollows et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle sourit, comme pour calmer Tao.

« -Hum… Si c'est pour « les Insoumis », ne t'inquiète pas : j'ai acheté le tome 2 ! Si tu veux j'ai aussi commandé cinq tomes de Bleach, neuf de Fairy Tail, trois de Pandora Heart... Enfin, tu n'as qu'à cherch -»

« -J'm'en fout de tes livres ! Tu vas ranger ce bordel immédiatement ! »

Isil baissa la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes prêtent à tomber. Tao sentit la culpabilisation lui former une boule dans la gorge.

« -Ooooh, Isil… Je voulais pas que tu pleures ! Je m'en fous pas de te livres… C'est juste que… Je pensais pas ce que je disais. S'il te plaît, pleures pas. »

La « petite », même si le mot n'est pas approprié car elles ont le même âge, donc disons plutôt « la moins mature », sourit tristement. Tao soupira de soulagement et vint l'enlacer. Cette petite pouvait pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non, c'était n'importe quoi à ce niveau.

« -Dis, tu peux m'aider à ranger … ? » demanda Isil entre deux sanglots.

Tao secoua négativement la tête en se relevant, lui fit un fuck et partit en claquant la porte. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'aurait aimé une lectrice sadique et tarée (je ne vise personne… n'est-ce pas Julie ? :3) la réalité est plus mignonne (C'est à ce moment-là que les lecteurs sadiques partent. En fait, non : Restez !).

Tao lui ébouriffa affectivement les cheveux et commença à mettre les papiers bulle dans les cartons.

« -Rooh putain ! »

L'ordinateur de Mathieu venait de lancer automatiquement une mise à jour qui devait durer environ deux heures, ce qui avait le don de mettre le jeune homme dans une rage sans nom. Il balança sa souris sans fil sur le canapé et partit dans le cuisine. Katyllis y fumait une cigarette, accoudée à la barrière de la fenêtre.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda celle-ci sans se retourner.

« -Mon ordi fait une grosse mise à jour, du coup je peux pas me mettre au boulot sur le script de l'épisode et je suis obligé de garder toutes mes idées en tête mais vu que je suis une putain de tête de linotte je vais tout oublier dans même pas cinq minutes ! » Ragea-t-il en mettant un filtre dans la cafetière.

« -…Je vois. Le Hippie t'aurais sûrement donné du shit (et tu aurais accepté) mais… Il se trouve que j'ai pas ce genre de chose sur moi. Et pour les clopes, je viens de reprendre la seule qui me reste au Patron. Donc, désolée, mais je peux rien faire pour toi ! »

Mathieu appuya sur un bouton rouge qui s'illumina pour indiquer que le café commençait à chauffer.

« -Mouais. Tu peux pas au moins me parler pour me changer les idées ? Je crois que sinon, je vais balancer ce putain d'ordi dans le salon. »

« -Bon, Ok. Mais… T'as pas eu de réaction quand j'ai insinué que tu prenais du shit… » Taquina Kat en se retournant pour qu'il comprenne.

« -Hum… Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne suis pas un consommateur de « substances illégales » ? » Dit Mathieu : il se prenait au jeu.

« -Facile : t'écoute pas de Bob Marley. »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Mathieu remarqua que le sourire de Katyllis était magnifique, sûrement parce qu'il était rare que la femme en esquisse un.

« -Eh, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Bob Marley, gros ?! » Le Hippie écoutait leur conversation pendant qu'il cultivait son mini champ de rhubarbe planté sur le balcon. Il n'avait pas supporté que l'on se moque de son idole et était entré dans la cuisine en faisant la moue.

« -Rooh mais c'est bon… T'es le premier à dire que « la violence, c'est mal »… Si tu m'insulte, c'est que tu sais plus ce que tu dis. » répondit Kat en tapotant sa clope sur la fenêtre.

« -Ouais t'as raison, gros. Donc je ne vais rien faire. Mais c'est mal de se moquer des gens biens, gros ! »

« -Mais Bob Marley était complètement défoncé h24 ! »

« -C'est vrai, "il en a trop pris, gros ! " » Imita Mathieu à la perfection, ce qui fit éclater Kat de rire. Le schizophrène remarqua avec satisfaction que sa blague avait fait naître un petit rictus amusé au coin des lèvres du camé.

Le panda testait son nouveau casque sur l'ordinateur du Geek. Il l'avait reçu aujourd'hui, en même temps que les dizaines de livres d'Isil. Dès que le postier avait sonné en bas de l'immeuble, les deux personnalités avaient dévalé les escaliers –en manquant de faire le restant sur les fesses quatre ou cinq fois- et avaient récupéré un gros carton qu'ils avaient difficilement porté jusqu'au deuxième étage. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi, Maître Panda s'était précipité à la cuisine pour en revenir avec un couteau tranchant. Il avait découpé le carton d'un geste expert et avait plongé la main dans le papier bulle pour en ressortir un casque blanc et chocolat. Il avait voulu le brancher sur l'ordinateur de Mathieu, mais celui-ci était déjà dessus. L'ursidé avait alors couru vers la chambre du gamer et avait branché avec satisfaction le précieux casque dans le plug de l'ordinateur de l'adolescent. Le Panda avait cliqué avec empressement sur l'icône de Google Chrome, puis il avait tapé « Deezer ». L'écran d'accueil s'était affiché, proposant des mix ou les nouvelles chansons qui venaient de sortir. Il avait alors cliqué dans la barre de recherche, tapé «Agnès Obel » et avait sélectionné le titre « Brother Sparrow ». La petite mélodie suivie de la voix douce de la chanteuse sortit du casque, ce qui fit frissonner l'ursidé de plaisir. Il tourna sur la chaise à roulette du petit et remarqua avec étonnement que celui-ci dormait sur son lit. Maître Panda jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge numérique de l'ordinateur : 18h11. Le gamer était encore habillé : il avait dû s'écrouler vers 9h du matin après avoir joué toute la nuit à l'un de ses jeux de fantasy… L'ursidé soupira, à la fois attendri et désespéré par le manque de responsabilité du gamin. Il se leva et mit un plaid sur le Geek, tout en faisant attention à ce que le casque ne se débranche pas. Après avoir fait un mouvement qu'un contorsionniste aurait envié, le Panda se réinstalla au fond de son siège et se laissa emporter par la musique.

Le Geek ouvrit les yeux, réveillé à cause de Maître Panda qui chantait à tue-tête dans sa chambre. Il se leva difficilement et tapota l'épaule du chanteur pour qu'il l'écoute. Celui-ci enleva son casque.

« -Tu peux chanter moins fort s'il te plaît… » Demanda le gamer d'une voix endormie.

L'ursidé hocha la tête et planta son casque sur ses oreilles. Le petit retourna se coucher. Il entendait le Panda chantonner doucement, cela lui donnait presque envie de se rendormir. Le gamer savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas : son cerveau lui passait mille et une images et scènes de jeu impossibles à résoudre… Il décida donc de se lever et partit vers la cuisine. Mathieu et Tao se trouvaient dans la petite pièce. Du coin de l'œil, le gamin aperçut le Hippie qui entretenait ses plants de rhubarbe avec Katyllis qui fumait une cigarette. Il ouvrit l'un des placards et en ressortit une boîte de céréales au miel.

« -Bonjour ? » Demanda Mathieu en posant sa tasse de café sur la petite table.

« -Bonjour… » Répondit le petit en prenant une bouteille de lait écrémé dans le frigo. Il attrapa un bol aux motifs bretons et le remplit des deux ingrédients au mélange parfait.

« -Tu manges des céréales à cette heure ?! » S'étonna Tao.

« -Bah oui… Il est quelle heure ? »

« -18h20… »

« -Oh. J'ai dormi plus que je ne le pensais… »

« -En effet. »

Le gamin sortit de la petite pièce et partit au salon. Il mit une chaîne de manga et regarda un animé de Fairy Tail tout en mangeant ses céréales. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Katyllis, qui venait de rentrer après avoir fumé sur le balcon. Celle-ci observa « l'enfant » pendant quelques secondes.

« -Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es avec Isil : t'es un vrai geek… »

« -Bah… C'est mon prénom en fait. »

« -Ouais nan mais je voulais dire que c'est bien parce que… vous partagez les mêmes passions ! »

« -Hum…Ouais. Mais on est des personnalités assez similaire… Toi, celui qui te ressemble le plus ici… C'est le Patron. »

« -QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Que je suis une grosse pervers et que je tue des innocents ?! »

« -… Pervers, je sais pas. Mais en tout cas, pour tuer des innocents… » taquina le gamer.

« -Toi, t'es mort. » Elle n'avait pas bien reçu la blague…La jeune femme serrait les poings.

Le Geek continuait de manger ses céréales, il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Enfin, il l'espérait. Katyllis se planta devant le petit pour qu'il ne voie plus l'écran. Elle l'empoigna par le col et approcha son visage du sien.

« -La prochaine fois que tu dis que je tue des innocents, je te garantit que la cicatrice que je vais te faire sur les mains t'empêchera de toucher à une manette jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Le sang du Geek se figea. _Ok, elle a mal prit la petite blague._ Elle le jeta sur le canapé et fit mine de partir. A la limite du couloir, elle se retourna.

« -Je ne tue pas des innocents, je tue ceux qui me font trop chier. Alors fais gaffe, « gamin » »

Et elle partit. Le sang de ses veines bouillonnait : comment ce gosse pouvait-il la traiter de tueuse ?! C'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà éliminé quelques parasites dans sa vie et celle de Tao et Isil… Mais elle ne tuait personne pour le plaisir. Elle n'était pas comme le Patron.

Le criminel émergea d'un sommeil plein de cauchemars. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le réveil numérique de sa table de nuit : 22h40. _Merde, je me suis endormi…Et putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !_ Il sortit de son lit et partit vers la cuisine. En passant dans le salon, il vit que tout le monde regardait un film. Isil dans son fauteuil habituel, Tao dans le canapé a côté de Mathieu, le Geek assit par terre et Katyllis sur l'accoudoir du canapé avec Wifi sur les genoux. _Oh, un cliché de la petite famille heureuse…_

« -Salut, les bisounours. » se moqua l'homme en noir.

« -Ta gueule. Tu penses quoi ? Qu'on a pas le droit d'être tranquille deux minutes ? » Fit Mathieu.

« -C'est bon, te vexe pas pour si peu… » répondit le Patron.

Il entra dans la cuisine et se fit chauffer un plat préparé au micro-ondes. Il attendit une minute trente en regardant le ciel sans étoile de Paris. La petite sonnette de l'appareil retentit. L'homme aux l'éternelles lunettes teintées sortit son plat de poulet à la sauce curry du micro-ondes et attrapa une fourchette bleue dans un tiroir près de l'évier. Il s'installa à la petite table près de la fenêtre et commença son repas. (Pour résumer ces six lignes : il mange.)

Le générique de fin s'affichait à l'écran avec des photos des acteurs en fond.

« -C'était cool ! » Dit Isil en se levant.

« -Ouais. » Répondirent les autres en cœur (ce qui fit rire la petite intérieurement)

Isil fit la bise à tout le monde (bon, pour le Geek, elle l'embrasse hein) et partit vers sa chambre : Rentrer dans sa bulle de manga ne lui ferai pas de mal. Le Geek la suivit peu après, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ces associations de dessins en noir et blanc et de lettres (les mangas quoi).

Peu à peu, toute la maison s'endormit.

* * *

 **Bon, je vais m'excuser.**

 **Déjà,**

 **Désolée pour ce chapitre merdique où il n'y a pas d'action.**

 **Désolée pour ces derniers chapitres qui n'ont pas d'action non plus... ( c'est de la merde en fait !)**

 **Désolée... Mais la page blanche veut pas me lâcher. (Lâche moi ! -... -Putain !)**

 **LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE AURA DE L'ACTION ! Enfin, je pense ?**

 **Breffff, a bientôt bande de chatons mangeurs de raisin.**

 **(prochain chapitre peut-être tout à l'heure. enfin, si la page blanche veut bien me lâcher.)**


End file.
